Tiger Lily's Friendship Adventures Season 1
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of The Wild Crystalling: Living in Ponyville, Tiger Lily have great friends, and a wonderful home. During her tome in Ponyville, she meets new friends, new adventures, and a special feeling she never expect. How will Tiger Lily's life will be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cousin Time

On one sunny afternoon, Tiger Lily is busy with her chores around her house like sweeping, cleaning, gardening, and anything she needs to do to keep her house clean. Since the Crystalling a few weeks ago Tiger Lily has been going on with her life in Ponyville. Right now, Tiger Lily is at her garden tending to her flowers, vegetable, fruit trees, and berry bushes.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "It sure is a nice day to be gardening, and helping my plants and flowers grow."

Yes, Tiger Lily is very happy living in Ponyville with great friends, a wonderful cousin, and in a lovely time. Her time here can't be any better than this.

Just then, a familiar voice calls out, "Tiger Lily!"

Recognizing the voice, Tiger Lily turns with a smile to see Starlight Glimmer heading towards the house. Ever since the time traveling fiasco, the two have become close with each other, almost like they are sisters. Starlight walk over and she and Tiger Lily give each other a hug. They let go of the hug and are ready to talk to each other.

"So Tiger Lily, how is your garden doing?" Starlight asks.

"My garden is doing great," Tiger Lily answers.

Then she asks, "How what's bring you here today?"

"I thought it will be nice for the two of us to have some quality time together," Starlight explains.

Tiger Lily smiles, and says, "That would be nice. Just let me finish gardening, and tidying up the house, and then we can get going."

"I can help if you like," Starlight suggests.

"Are you sure?" Tiger Lily asks.

Starlight smiles as she walks pass Tiger Lily, and says, "I don't mind at all. After all, that's what cousins are for."

Tiger Lily simply smiles to see that Starlight wants to help her, so she decides to let her cousin help out. After some time, Starlight is able to help Tiger Lily with her house chores. Of course, Tiger Lily does need to go get some things from the market, but Starlight agrees that hey can having some fun time together so they can get a break. After getting their saddle bags, and some money, the two decide to go out into Ponyville to have some quality time together.

The two stop at one of the restaurants for something to eat. They both some some spaghetti and some hay fries. As the two eat, they talk about what to do next.

"So Tiger Lily, what you wanna do after lunch?" Starlight asks.

Tiger Lily starts to think of an idea, but she replies, "I don't know to be honest. There are so many things we can do around Ponyville."

Starlight starts to think about it, and suggests, "Maybe we can go exploring?"

"But where?" Tiger Lily asks.

Starlight has an idea where, and happily says, "I know just the place, but let's finish our lunch first."

Tiger Lily nods her head, agreeing to go exploring where Starlight has in mind. After they finish eating, the two cousin travel to the outskirt of Ponyville at the south side. The two look to see if there anything they can find, or anything they can see.

Tiger Lily asks, "So what is this place?"

"Rarity told me that she sometimes go here to find some gems, so I thought it will be nice to explore here and find some gems along the way," Starlight explains.

"That's a great idea, and we can practice the gem finding spell Rarity taught us," Tiger Lily says with glee, agreeing to the idea.

"Somehow, I knew you agree to it," Starlight replies.

With that, the two decide to use their magic so they can collect some gems. Collecting gems is fun, but they think it's more fun doing it together. In no time, they are able to fill one of their saddle bags with gems. The two are glad that they are able work together to find some gems, and are planning to give some to Rarity. However, in one of the bushes there's three figure watching the two as they look for gems.

"Look at all these gems those two are collecting," The small figure says.

"Yes, they have so many of them," The big figure adds.

Then the leader figure says, "Those two are good gem finder, with them, we can have all those gems, and more."

"But what about those six ponies, especially the white one," The small figure says with fear.

"She and those friends and small dragon are not around. Besides. These two are the only one here, so let's get those ponies," The leader says.

"The ponies," The two repeats, agreeing to the idea.

The two then decide to sneak around and surround the two ponies. Sadly Starlight and Tiger Lily are not aware of the trouble they're going to be in right now. The two are getting ready to head back to Ponyville and do some grocery shopping.

Starlight says, "Well, I think we collected enough gems for today. We should start heading…"

Just then, they hear rustling in the bushes. The two look around but can't see what is making that noise.

Tiger Lily nervously asks, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think it's gone now," Starlight replies.

Starlight then starts to walk as she says, "Now let's get back to Ponyville before it gets…"

But before Starlight can finish her sentence, a big hole appears under her feet and she falls though it. Starlight lets out a scream as she falls through the hold. Tiger Lily gasp seeing Starlight falling through the hole, but before she can do anything, a hole appears under her hooves and fallen through the hole as well. The two scream as they fall through the tunnels, and it feels like it's going on forever. When they reach the end of the tunnel, they fallen into a cage and when they both fallen into the cage, someone closes the top and lock it. Starlight and Tiger Lily sits on their flanks as she rub their heads from the fall.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight, and asks, "What… what just happened?"

"I don't know, we were going to head back to Ponyville, the next thing I remember is falling through the hole and landed here," Starlight explains.

"I think so too," Tiger Lily agrees.

Starlight and Tiger Lily looks around to see that they are in a cage of a cave, that are filled with so many tunnel. They are wondering how they fallen through the holes, and how are they going to get out of here.

"How did we get down here I wonder," Starlight asks.

Tiger Lily gulps and scaredly asks, "How do we get out of here?"

"You don't!" Grabbling voice calls out.

The two ponies yelp hearing the noise, and look to see that they are not alone. They stare at three pairs of eyes, two are yellow, and one is green. When the three figure come onto the light, the two ponies are shocked to see that they have been captured but three dogs.

Tiger Lily nervously asks, "Wh-who are you?"

"We're the Diamond Dogs," The one in the middle answers.

"What's the big idea of trapping both of us into caged?!" Starlight demands.

"Easy little pony, we've been having trouble finding gems these days," The small dog explains.

"So when we saw you two being excitement gem finder," The bigger dog adds.

"We decided that shall take you to help us find gems, forever," the leader dog remarks.

"You can't keep us here," Starlight firmly says.

"We just did. The cage is made so none of you ponies can use your magic, so you two are not going anywhere without this key," the leader dog remarks, holding the key in his paw.

The three dogs simply laughs, and leave the two in the cage, but the dogs will be back. Starlight and Tiger Lily can see they are in a difficult situation. They have been captured by dogs, and no pony knows they even here. They need to figure out how they can escape and get back to Ponyville.

Back at Ponyville, Twilight and Spike are in the castle library reading a book for Twilight and a comic book for Spike. The two are having a great time, until Rarity and Applejack walk into the library. Twilight and Spike see them coming in, but become concern to see the worried look on their faces.

Twilight, "Applejack, Rarity, what's the matter?"

"Twilight, have you seen Starlight and Tiger Lily at all today?" Rarity asks.

"No. I saw Starlight this morning and I haven seen her since," Twilight answers.

"Why do you ask?" Spike asks.

"Because none of us seen either one of them all day," Rainbow Dash says as she and Fluttershy fly through the window.

Then Fluttershy says, "Pinkie saw them at one of the restaurants and said something about looking for gems, but neither one of them came back."

Twilight starts to think about it, and says, "Maybe we should go find them, it's about to get dark."

She then turns to Fluttershy and asks, "Did Pinkie tell you where they're going?"

"I think Pinkie said they're heading toward the that dirt fields at the south side of town," Rainbow answers.

Rarity gasps with horror, and screams, "That's where the Diamond Dogs live?"

"They might go themselves into trouble with those dogs," Applejack adds.

Then Rainbow says, "Then let's go find them."

Agreeing to the idea, Twilight and her friends leave to go find their other two friends. As they hurry, Pinkie can see them heading towards the south side of Ponyville, she decides to follow them. Twilight and the others explain to Pinkie that Starlight and Tiger Lily might be in trouble, and are going to find them. Pinkie decides to tag along with the search. When they reach the spot where Tiger Lily and Starlight might be at, they can see that nopony here.

Applejack look around and says, "I don't see either one of them."

"Me either," Fluttershy replies.

"Maybe they didn't got captured and gone somewhere else," Rainbow suggests.

"Guess again!" Pinkie shouts.

The girls and Spike turn to see Pinkie staring at some hooves prints on the ground.

Pinkie turns to the others, and says, "I think I found some hooves prints."

Pinkie passes the magnifying glass to Twilight, and Twilight started to take a closer look at the prints. Taking a closer look and following each of the prints, they end at some a part of the ground that's been drugged up and filled back in.

Twilight turns to the girls and says, "I think these hooves prints are Starlight and Tiger Lily's, but I think they fallen into holes that were filled back in."

Just then Spike says, "Hey guys, look what I found behind the bushes over here."

The girls go to the bushes to see what Spike has found. To the girls shock, they can see three different size of footprints, and they look familiar. Twilight uses the magnifying glass to take a close at the prints. Twilight gasp and realize who create these prints.

Twilight turns to the others and worriedly says, "These are the Diamond Dog's paw prints."

"That means, Tiger Lily and Starlight have been pony napped!" Rarity dramatically exclaims.

"We have to help them," Spike adds.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy worriedly asks.

Twilight looks at the friends with a determined look, and says, "We're going to rescue them, but we need to get inside the cave."

Agreeing to what they need to do, the girls and Spike split up to go find an entrance to the Diamond Dogs' cave. They also try to call out for them, and hope they will hear them and call them back. They hope that they can find them soon before the Diamond Dog do something to them.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Starlight and Tiger Lily are still stuck in the cave, and in a cage. The two try using their magic and brute force on the cage, but nothing work it feels like they're going to be stuck here for a while. Just then, they start to hear somepony calling out for them. They recognized the voices, and can hear Twilight and the others looking for them.

Tiger Lily says, "I think that's Twilight and the others."

"It is them, but we need to let them know that we're down here," Starlight replies.

Then she loudly shouts, "Twilight! Spike!"

Tiger Lily understand what Starlight is doing, and decides to do it too.

Tiger Lily screams, "Help us!"

Starlight and Tiger Lily continue screaming as loud as they can, and the noises travels around the cave. Outside of the cave, Twilight and the others can hear screaming, and find the source of the screaming coming from the cave behind a tree. The girls and Spike run inside of the cave, and travel to where the source of the screaming is. In no time at all, they see Tiger Lily and Starlight trapped in a cave. The two stop screaming to see their friends are here to the rescue and are very happy about it.

Starlight happily says, "Oh we're so glad to see you guys."

"Those dogs wanted us to find gems and are not going to let us go," Tiger Lily adds.

"I had a feeling it has something to do with it. I wished I'd warned you about those dogs," Twilight says.

"How Come you two don't use your magic to get out of there?" Applejack asks.

"The dogs said this cage made sure we can use our magic, the key they have is the only one to unlock the door," Starlight explains.

"And they still have the key in their possession," Tiger Lily worriedly adds.

Before the friends can say anything, a familiar voice says sounding freaked out, "Oh no, not you ponies again?"

The nine friend look behind them to see the Diamond Dogs are back, but they don't have the same condition. They look rather scared about seeing them again.

The larger dog scaredly asks, "What are you ponies doing here?"

"We're here to get our friends back," Spike firmly answers.

"Wait, you're with these two ponies," The small asks looking a bit scared.

"To put it politely, yes they are, and we really like it if you let them go," Rarity firmly says, politely.

In the cage, Starlight says, "And if you guys wanted us to find some gems, you could have just asked."

The three dogs start to feel rather bad and are more scared that Rarity and the others will do something. The leader dog takes the key out of his pocket, and takes it to the cage. He unlocks the cage and opens the door, so the two can come out. When they're free to go, the two out of the cage and reunite with their friends. As the girls and Spike are getting ready to leave, Tiger Lily can see that the dog are looking very sad and a bit scared. She started to feel bad for them, and can see they only wanted help finding more gems.

Tiger Lily turns to her friends with a smile, and says, "Hey guys, I think I have an idea."

The girls, Spike, and the Diamond Dogs are looking a bit unsure on what Tiger Lily has in mind. Twilight gather all them together and explain to her their idea, and they are reluctant about it at first, but think it will be a good idea. With that, they start to get to work, Tiger Lily, Starlight, Rarity, and Twilight use their magic to look for gems, and when they find a spot, Spike and the Diamond Dogs, and along with Pinkie dig them up. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack carries the wagons around. By the end of the day, the Diamond Dogs have a lot of gems in their cave, and so does Rarity for her clothes. When they finish, Twilight and the others leave, but Starlight and Tiger Lily stay behind to say goodbye.

"So you two remember your promise right?" Starlight asks.

The three dogs nod their heads with smiles and says, "Yes."

"Not to pony nap anymore ponies," the big dog says.

And the leader dog says, "And ask for help when we need it."

"That's good for you all to know," Tiger Lily says with glee.

Starlight turns to Tiger Lily, and says, "We better get going."

"Bye," Tiger Lily replies.

"Good bye," Starlight adds.

The three dogs wave their paws, and says, "Bye."

"And come back to visit soon," The leader dog says, sounding very pleased.

Starlight and Tiger Lily smile and wave back as they leave the cave. Twilight feels happy for the two, even though the two have got themselves into trouble, they are able to make things right in the end. It also turns out the two have made some new friends. Of course, they do need to make sure the dogs don't cause any mischief or anything too crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dragon Egg Care

A week later, Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Starlight are having tea and cookies with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The five mares are having a lovely conversation including about Starlight and Tiger Lily's lessons with Twilight as their teacher.

Princess Celestia smiles and says, "I have to say, you two are doing a wonderful job with your lessons.

"Thank you princess, but there are some spells that I'm going to practice on," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get it in no time," Starlight says with confidence.

"I agree," Twilight replies.

She then turns to the princesses, and says, "It sure is nice of you to drop by for some tea."

"I agree it is nice, we never get a chance to just relax and simply talk about thing," Princess Luna says.

The Princess Celestia says with a smile, "There's usually some crisis we have to deal with. Somepony always needs our help. But today…"

Before Princess Celestia can say anything else, they hear a loud and scared scream. The door glows light blue and opens to reveal Rarity covered in dirt and has an orange hard hat with a light.

Rarity levitates Spike to the table, as she screams with horrors, "Twilight! There's something wrong with Spike!"

Twilight and Starlight levitates the tea set and plates aside of the table, and Rarity puts Spike on the table. The others are shocked to see Spike glowing and is scratching his skin. This is something that Twilight, Rarity, Starlight, and Tiger Lily never seen before, and can see Spike in pain.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asks.

Spike sits up, feeling the pain all over his body as he explains, "I don't know! Nngh! All of a sudden, my scales just started glowing and… burning!"

"Oh poor Spike," Tiger Lily sadly replies, and gives Spike a hug.

Starlight looks over Spike, and questionably asks, "Is this even normal?"

"Actually it is normal… to a dragon to be exact," Princess Celestia answers.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

Princess Luna explains, "Little is known about dragon culture, but this is a phenomenon we've seen before. It is the call of the Dragon Lord."

"Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord has need of them in the Dragon Lands," Princess Celestia adds to the explanation.

"Great... H-How do I make it stop?!" Spike asks still feeling pain.

"The only way to end the summons is to answer it. You must journey to the Dragon Lands and see what is expected of you," Princess Luna answers.

"B-B-But the Dragon Lands are full of... dragons! And they're ghastly creatures!" Rarity scaredly replies.

The girls and Spike look over to Rarity with a concern look.

"Oh, oh, not you, of course, Spikey-wikey," Rarity corrects herself to Spike.

But scaredly asks, "But remember that rotten Garble?"

"How could I forget? He would have burnt us to a crisp if you weren't there," Spike says, remember his last encounter with that dragon.

Tiger Lily and Starlight are a bit confused about the name.

Starlight asks, "Grable, who Grable?

"He's one of the dragons I met during the Dragon Migration. He's a big bully, and he tried to get me to smash a phoenix egg," Spike explains.

Tiger Lily asks with concern, "Is the egg safe?"

"Hatched and taken to his family a long time ago," Spike says with a reassuring smile which makes Tiger Lily smile too.

"Do you think this Grable will be at the Dragon Lands too?" Starlight asks.

"Could be," Twilight says, suspecting the possibility.

"Either way, looks like you're taking a trip to the Dragon Lands," Tiger Lily replies.

Spike looks nervous as she says, "If I have to go to the Dragon Lands, would you two come with me?"

"Ooh! Oh my goodness, I'd love to! We are sadly lacking any information on dragon culture and customs. I could research them – maybe even write an article! This could be my chance to make a great contribution to the knowledge of Equestria!" Twilight exclaims with excitement, and explaining about her desire for research.

Starlight taps Twilight on the back and says, "Uh Twilight."

Twilight blushes a bit and says, "And be there for Spike, heh, of course."

Then Starlight has an idea and asks, "Can we go too?"

"Yes, I would like to go too, that way Spike will have more friends tagging along," Tiger Lily says with glee.

Princess Luna comes over to the two and says, "I don't think it will be wise to do so."

"The Dragon lands will be too dangerous for a large group of ponies to go. It will be best that you two will stay here," Princess Celestia adds.

"Aww!" The two cousins reply with disappointed looks on their faces.

Sometime later, Tiger Lily decides to go to the Everfree Forest for some exploring. Starlight decides to come along because they never been to the forest before, and hearing how dangerous it is, she doesn't want anything to happen to her cousin. Starlight is not to worried about Tiger Lily because, she can communicate with animals and the plant life, so she can talk to the life forms in this forest.

Starlight sighs a bit, and says, "Can't believe we can't go the the Dragon Lands. Twilight and Rarity are going to have some adventure."

"I know we're a little disappointed that we can't go, but Princess Celestia said it might be too dangerous for us to go, and she does make a valid point about it," Tiger Lily reminds Starlight about the reason.

"I know," Starlight remarks.

The two travel a little further through the forest, and they can tell the forest is not as bright as normal forests. There are also some older trees and different creatures that can't be found anywhere. Tiger Lily thinks the forest is spooky, yet feels nice to be around.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Wow, I can't believe I never traveled here before."

"And I can see why ponies feel weary about this place," Starlight adds feeling a bit uncomfortable about the forest.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight, and says, "I don't think we have too much to worry about. Besides, I like to meet someone while we're here."

"And who will that be?" Starlight asks.

"Well, I Twilight and her friends told me about a named Zecora who lives in the Everfree Forest, and she's good at making medicine and potions for various things," Tiger Lily explains.

"A Zebra, living out here?" Starlight asks with a confused look.

"Yes. They told me she is very nice, and speak in…." But Before Tiger Lily can finish, she slips from the edge and falls down.

Tiger Lily reacts, "Woah!"

Starlight gasps in fear, and scaredly shouts, "Tiger Lily!"

Starlight looks at the edge of a short clif to see Tiger Lily has fallen with her head in front. She lives down to see if Tiger Lily is alright. When she reaches her, she can see Tiger Lily holding her muzzle, and feeling like she's in pain.

Starlight asks with concern, "Tiger Lily, are you alright?"

"My tooth hurts," Tiger Lily answers, but feeling pain in her mouth.

Tiger Lily then shows Starlight what happened in her mouth. Starlight is shocked to see that Tiger Lily's front tooth has a bad chip in it.

"Gosh, that's a bad chip you've got there," Starlight says.

"I know, and it hurts," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily gets up and still feeling the pain in her tooth. Starlight knows they need to get the tooth fixed before it gets worse. They decide to head back to Ponyville and go see a dentist. Just then Starlight and Tiger Lily see something that is special and shocking.

Starlight surprisingly says, "That's a… a…"

"An egg!" Tiger Lily says with a shocked look.

Tiger Lily and Starlight walk over to the egg and wonder what it is. The egg is a light blue with dark blue stars on it. The two can tell that it's not in a nest so it must be lost.

Starlight looks at it closely, and says, "It's an egg alright, but where did it come from?"

Tiger Lily replies, "I don't know."

Feeling the pain, Tiger Lily covers her mouth. Now Starlight knows that not only Tiger Lily has a broken tooth, but now they have a lost egg with them. Just then, they hear some rustling in the bushes and it's heading towards them. The two feel a bit scared and wonder who or what can be heading towards them. When the someone comes out of the bushes, the mysterious visitor reveals to be a Zebra. The Zebra is wearing large earrings, 6 neck rings, and 6 leg rings on his front left leg. Tiger Lily can tell right away that this is Zecora, the zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest.

"Hello there pony friends, what brings you here to this cliff's end?" Zecora asks with a smile.

Starlight says with a confused look, "Um hello, my name is Starlight, and this is my cousin Tiger Lily. We were exploring the forest until Tiger Lily falls off of the small cliff and chipped her tooth. We also found an egg in the middle of the forest without a nest."

Tiger Lily opens her mouth to see her tooth's been chipped when she fallen to the ground. Starlight shows Zecora the egg they have found.

Zecora says in rhyme, "I see that you have chipped your tooth and discovered an egg of a mighty dragon. Do not worry, I have a potion that will fixed the tooth, and you can have the egg carried in this wagon."

Zecora brings out a small wagon so the egg can be carried in. Starlight puts the egg in the wagon, and make sure the egg is comfortable. Zecora then leads Tiger Lily and Starlight to her home in the forest. After reaching the house, Zecora starts to make a potion that will fix up Tiger Lily's tooth, while the egg is comfortable in the wagon sitting on a pillow and covered by a blanket. After finishing with the potion, Zecora brings it to Tiger Lily to help with her tooth.

Zecora says, "Here is the potion for your tooth. Drink it and it will help make it smooth."

Tiger Lily drinks the potion from the bowl. After drinking every drop of the potion, she looks in the mirror and can see her tooth fixed itself up in a jiffy. Tiger Lily smiles to see her tooth is all fixed up now, and doesn't hurt anymore.

Tiger Lily turns to Zecora with a smile, and says, "Thank you."

"It is no trouble at all, my friends, but what are you doing in the forest when the day is close to the end?" Zecora asks.

"Tiger Lily and I thought we will take a walk and that we visit a friend of Twilight and the others. I'm assuming that you're Zecora," Starlight explains.

Zecora nods her head in reply, meaning yes.

Then Tiger Lily adds, "However, I accidentally fallen down the edge of the small cliff, and I chipped my tooth, and then Starlight and I found an egg. I think you said it's a dragon's egg."

Zecora nods her head again in reply. This makes Starlight and Tiger Lily surprised, but have different opinions about finding the dragon egg.

Tiger Lily happily says, "Aw that's so cute, there's a baby dragon just being waited to hatched from its egg."

"Tiger Lily, try not to get too comfortable with the egg," Starlight says with concern.

"Why not?" Tiger Lily asks.

Starlight scratches her head with her hoof as she explains, "For one, that's a dragon's egg, there might be a dragon near by. Two, the last thing we need is a baby dragon imprinting on you."

"I don't see what's wrong with having a baby dragon," Tiger Lily says looking confused.

Starlight thinks about what she and Tiger Lily are discussing. Then again, she remembers Twilight telling her about how she hatched Spike from an egg and how she raised him. She also starting to wonder why the egg is all alone, and where are the parents of the egg?

Starlight takes a sip of her tea, then she says, "I guess we can't leave the egg on its one."

"You're right, so what are we going to do with the egg?" Tiger Lily asks with concern.

Zecora steps in and says, "I know a way to keep the egg safe and far. However, you two must give the egg tender, love, and care."

It doesn't take long for what Zecora is telling them. After saying their goodbyes, Starlight and Tiger Lily take the egg back with them to Ponyville. They both decide to take the egg back to Tiger Lily's house so they can take care of it there. For the past three days, Tiger Lily and Starlight have been looking after their newegg. The others have been helping them out too, well, Pinkie way of helping is dressing up in a chicken and sitting on it until it hatched. The girls laugh seeing Pinkie's egg hatching method. Tiger Lily feels happy about taking care of the egg, and sometimes it moves a bit which makes Tiger Lily smile.

Three days later, Tiger Lily is sitting on her couch reading the egg one of the Daring Do book. It's been a relaxing day, and it's been quiet as well. Just then, Tiger Lily hears a knock on the door. She opens it to see Twilight, Rarity, and Spike at the door.

"Hello, how was the Dragonlands?" Tiger Lily asks with a smile.

"It was tough, but we learned what's the call is for, and with help Equestria is safe," Spike explains.

Then Twilight says, "But the girls including Starlight told me that you both found a dragon's egg in the Everfree Forest."

"That's right, it's sitting on the pillow and nicely wrapped in the blanket," Tiger Lily replies, showing them the egg.

The three look at the egg sitting on a comfy pillow and wrapped in a nice warm blanket. They can see that the egg is well taken care off.

Spike looks at the egg with a smile, and says, "Wow, you sure know how to take care of an egg."

"I agree, the egg feels comfortable in it," Rarity agrees.

Then Twilight smiles as she says, "And if you need some tips on dragon care, I'll be happy to help you with the little baby."

"I think I'll like that," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

For the rest of the day, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike help TigerLily take care of the egg for the day. Of course, there's not much to worry about except making sure the egg is safe. Tiger Lily decides that Spike can be the little baby's big brother when it hatches. Spike doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl dragon, but kind of excited to have another baby dragon around. Tiger Lily make sure the egg is safe and cared for, and can't wait to see what kind of dragon is going to hatch from the egg. She hope that she'll be a good mom to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Fashion Friend

In the hallway of Twilight's castle, Tiger Lily walking to the dining room to help Twilight and Starlight with the preparation for having dinner with Princess Celestia tomorrow night. Tiger Lily is pretty excited about seeing Princess Celestia, and also excited to have dinner with Starlight and Twilight. Tiger Lily has reached the door where the dining room is, and can't wait to get inside, but before she can come in, she hears screaming from the other side.

"Um, what's going on?" Tiger Lily asks herself.

Tiger Lily then opens the door to see if she can come in.

She hears Twilight's voice saying, "Come in."

Tiger Lily uses her magic to open the door and walk in. She can see Starlight and Twilight next to a nicely organized table.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Hi Twilight. Hi Starlight,"

"Hi Tiger Lily," Twilight and Starlight says in reply.

"So whatcha doing?" Tiger Lily asks with a smile.

"Setting up the table, but apparently I'm not supposed to use magic for it," Starlight answers with a grin on her face.

"Why?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, if you hadn't used magic, you'd have heard me say, uh…" Twilight explains, to Starlight.

Twilight then points to each item on the table as she explains, "This plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives... are sharp! Always be careful with knives."

Twilight levitates a knife seeing that Starlight and Tiger Lily are a bit confused.

"The metaphors make more sense when you're actually setting the table," Twilight bluntly replies.

Then Starlight suggests, "Maybe we can reorganized it with our hooves this time."

Twilight sighs and says with a smile, "I just want to make sure you both are ready for this dinner. Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night to see how the friendship lessons are going!"

Starlight and Tiger Lily agree with Twilight about the dinner tonight, but as they look around, they can see that there are six tables instead of four.

Starlight walks around as she questionably says, "Well, if it's just you me, Tiger Lily, and Princess Celestia, then what are the two extra chairs for?"

"Yeah, are we having anypony else joining us?" Tiger Lily asks.

Then Twilight happily says, "Well, the whole point is for you tow to bring a new friend. That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come, and how good a teacher you have."

Starlight thinks about it, and says, "Well, we can't choose,"

"Yeah, we like all your friends," Tiger Lily adds.

"That's the best part! You each have to make a new friend!" Twilight explains with a smile.

"New friends?" Starlight replies, looking confused.

"That sounds interesting," Tiger Lily adds with a smile.

Starlight and Tiger Lily do think that making new friends is a new pace. However, they don't know many ponies around Ponyville, well the ones they meet.

Starlight has a thought, and says, "Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville!"

"Starlight!" Twilight scolds in shock.

"Kidding!" Starlight remarks with a smile.

Tiger Lily narrows her eyes and bluntly says, "That doesn't sound very funny."

"I know," Starlight says with a smirk on her face.

Sometime later, Starlight and Tiger Lily go their separate ways so they can find new friends to make and see if they want to come to the party. Tiger Lily look around to see if they're anypony that has interest her, but not much luck. However, she does make some new animal friends, and love to be around them.

Tiger Lily giggles a bit, and says, "You all are very good friends, but I don't think that what Twilight means by it."

After playing with her animal friends, Tiger Lily decide to try and find a new friend. Of course, it's been hard to figure out who she can become friends with. As Tiger Lily walks around town, she notice something or somepony she hasn't seen before. She sees a pink pony with light purple curly hair wearing a sky blue and black line scarf. Her cutie mark are three buttons. She's also wearing a red star shaped gem pendant with a gold chain attached on it. From the looks of it, she carrying a cart full of fabric, and other supplies. Tiger Lily decide to see if she can help her out.

Tiger Lily reaches the pony with a smile, and says, "Hi."

The pony looks at Tiger Lily with a confused look, and says, "Hello?"

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Tiger Lily. What's your name?" Tiger Lily introduces herself.

"I'm Suri, Suri Polomare," Suri introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you Suri, what brings you here to Ponyville?" Tiger Lily asks with a smile.

"Well, I'm here so that I can get a little relaxation, but first I need to get started on my outfit so it can be mailed in tomorrow," Suri answers with glee.

"By tomorrow?" Tiger Lily questionably replies.

"Of course, I'm going to participate in a fashion contest and this year's theme is to make your dream ball gown," Suri explains.

"Wow a ball gown, that sounds lovely," Tiger Lily with a smile.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Is the pendant is part of your dream dress too."

Suir looks down as she place her hoof on the pendant as she says, "No this isn't for my dress, it's a very special pendant that I got recently, and it's not for the dress I have in mind."

"Okay," tiger Lily answers with a smile.

Then she asks, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," Suri answers with glee.

With that, Tiger Lily follow Suri to the hotel she is staying. In fact, it's not far from Sugar Cube Corner. When Suri and Tiger Lily reach the hotel room. Tiger Lily help Suri take the stuff in the room, and make sure everything is organized, and nicely placed on the desk, floor, and boxes and draws in the room.

Suri smiles at Tiger Lily, and says, "Thanks for helping me get all of my things here."

"You're welcome," Tiger Lily says with glee.

Then Suri says, "So Tiger Lily, do you live here?"

"Yeah. I live here. I lived in a house near a flower field just outside of Ponyville. I also have great friends like Twilight, Spike, Rarity, and a lot of more friends I can think of." Tiger Lily answers.

Suir looking a bit surprised by it, and says, "Sounds like you got a lot of friends."

"Yeah. Twilight and the others helped me overcome my major shyness," tiger Lily answers.

"How major is your shyness?" Suri asks.

Tiger Lily scratches her head with an embarrassed look as she says, "Enough shyness to be a way from everypony in Equestria except for my parents and animal friends."

Suri blinks her eyes with a shocked look, and says, "Okay, that does sound bad."

"It was, when my parents died, I had nowhere else to go except travel across Equestria until I reach Ponyville, Twilight and her friends help me open up, and now I end up with lots of friends, "Tiger Lily explains.

"Wow, I never realized you had that kind of life," Suri says, still holding a shocked look on her face.

"It's okay. It was hard to move on at first, but as long as I have my friends, I'm sure I'll be able to do many things and cheer me up for some of the painful scars I have," Tiger Lily says with a reassuring smile.

"Right," Suri replies.

Then Suri says, "Well, I think I should get started on finishing my design for the dress, maybe you can show me your dream gown."

"Okay," Tiger Lily answers.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tiger Lily and Suri are drawing their dream gowns. Of course, Tiger Lily is only doing it for fun, and not to compete. When they finish with the design and the color adding, the two ponies show their pictures to each other. Suri's dress is a black dress with matching black shoes, with two pearl necklace around the plastic pony's neck, and a small white tiara on the head. Tiger Lily's dress is a green dress with dark green trims on the sleeves. On the head has a white dove with white rose next to it. Both of the dresses are simple and yet very beautiful. They both actually have a wonderful time together, and are happy to be with each other.

Suri smiles as she says, "That sure was a great time."

"I'm glad too, and I like your dress," Tiger Lily says.

"I know, and I love your dress too," Suri complements.

"Thank," Tiger Lily says.

Then Tiger Lily says, "By the way, there's something I like to ask you."

"What's that?" Suri asks.

Then Tiger Lily explains, "Well, Princess Twilight told me that I need to bring a new friend to a dinner party tomorrow, and since you and I have become friends, maybe after you finish with your dress and mailing it, maybe you can come to the dinner party at my guest with Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia, along with my cousin and her new friend."

Suri smiles with glee, and says, "I would love too, Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily smiles to hear that Suri agrees to come with her to dinner tomorrow at the castle. Tiger Lily says that she will come visit her tomorrow to see how her dress is. After saying their goodbye, Tiger Lily start to head back to her house, but look to see Twilight walking towards her. From the expression on her face, Twilight looks a bit concern.

Twilight says, "Hi Twilight?"

"Hi Tiger Lily, how is your friendship search going?" Twilight asks with a smile, but Tiger Lily tell something is wrong, but not going to push it.

"I'm doing fine actually, I made a pony named Suri, and she and I had a wonderful time making drawing of a ball gown of our dreams, she;s going to use her's in a fashion contest," tiger Lily happily says.

This makes Twilight look worried, and says, "Um, did you say Suir, as in Suri Polomare."

"Yes, do you know her?" Tiger Lily asks.

Twilight nervously explains, "You can say that, but are you sure you want to be friends with her?"

"Why not?" Twilight asks.

"Let's just say that the last time we saw her she kind of did some bad thing only because she wanted to win so bad," Twilight explains.

"Oh!" Twilight replies.

Then she says, "But I'm sure she worked all of this out, and I shouldn't let what she did before get in the way of my friendship now. Maybe she'll change after that."

"If you say so," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily walks pass her as she says, "I'll see you at the dinner party before."

"Okay," Twilight says waving goodbye.

With that Tiger Lily leave home so she can get some rest.

However, Twilight says in her thoughts with concern, "Oh great, first Starlight with Tiger Lily, and now, Tiger Lily with Suri Polomare. Why did they both have to come across ponies who have troubled past."

The next day, is the day of tonight's dinner party. While Starlight is hanging out with Trixie, Tiger Lily decide to visit Suri to see how she's doing with her special dream dress. Luckily she remembers where the hotel and which room she's staying. When she reach the door of Suri's room, Tiger Lily knocks on the door, but Suir doesn't answer.

Tiger Lily calls out, "Suri, are you there?"

But Siri doesn't answer the door at all.

Just then, Tiger Lily hears a click, and the door slightly opens. Tiger Lily is starting to get a bad feeling about what is going on. She opens the door all the way, and look to see inside the room. When she looks inside the room, she ends up looking shocked.

She then screams in shock, "What in Equestria is going on?!"

Tiger Lily can see that Suri's hotel room is a complete mess, and everything are floating in the air. Scissors are cutting fabric, and then a needle and thread are sewing gems on them. The sewing machine is sewing all by itself. The measuring tape is and pin cushion are measuring and placing the needle on to the fabric. Her biggest shock is to see Suri is floating in the air with a green dress on it while another set of pins and a measuring tape keeping her in place while they fix up the dress.

Suri screams in fear, "Help me!"

Tiger Lily may not know what's going on, but seeing her friend scared and being hold like that, she can tell there's trouble. Now, Tiger Lily needs to help get Suir out of this crazy mess, before there's any more trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Dress of Friendship Makes Things Right

Tiger Lily is in shock to see that Suir is being treated like a pony manikin for dresses. She has no idea that Suri has this kind of trouble, and really needs help. Tiger Lily then uses her magic to get Suri out of the dress, and back on the ground. However, the sewing supplies are going at them, so Tiger Lily makes a protective bubbles to keep herself and Suri in, and the supplies out.

"I'm sorry Tiger Lily, I don't know why they won't stop," Suri apologises in fear.

Before Tiger Lily can say anything, the fabric heads straight for them, but is reflected by the force field. Tiger Lily knows that she can't keep this field on for very long, so she needs to find a place to hide until they can get the situation figured out. Tiger Lily look around to see that the room has a restroom that is big enough for at least two ponies can fit, which means it's a good place to hide.

Tiger Lily has and idea and shouts, "Hurry in the restroom!"

Tiger Lily breaks the field, and she and Suri hurry into the restroom. Suri locks the door so the supplies can't come in, but are now making a terrible mess in the room. In the restroom, Tiger Lily and Suri and taking deep breaths, exhausted that they have to run from the clothes supplies.

Tiger Lily to Suri, and asks, "Suri, are you alright?"

"I… I think so," Suir answers, still feeling a bit tired.

"What happened?" Tiger Lily asks with concern.

"I don't actually know, I only wished to use the pendant to help make the dress, but all my supplies are trying to decorate the room, and me," Suir explains nervously.

"Wait, that pendant was what caused it?!" Tiger Lily asks with a shocked.

Suir nods her head, and answers, "Yeah. I got it from a merchant and he said that I'll be able to have my wishes granted as long as I wear it."

Tiger Lily is kind of shocked to hear that the pendant is magical, and that Suri trying to get it's magic to do her work for her.

"Suri you can't use that necklace to help you make your dress," Tiger Lily says with concern.

Suri looks at Tiger Lily with a confused look, and asks, "Why not?"

"It's the reason we're stuck in the restroom. You couldn't control all of your equipments with them moving on their own, and they're trying to fashionize us," Tiger Lily explains.

"Well, maybe I can get it to do all the work for me and I don't have to give orders to them," Suri suggests looking at the necklace.

"But then you won't be working on your dress at all, and if you win without doing anything yourself, it's not really you who wins, it's that pendant," Tiger Lily adds with reasoning.

Suri looks at her pendant and back at Tiger Lily with a worried look, and realize that Tiger Lily is right.

"Oh!" Suri sadly replies.

Tiger Lily calmly says, "Suri, you have to earn this by yourself."

Suri sadly sighs, and says, "You're right, Tiger Lily. I haven't been becoming the designer that I always dreamed of being."

"It's okay," Tiger Lily replies.

Suri starts to shed tears in her eyes, and explains, "No it's not. I stole your dream dress and made it my own. I even did some alterations to the dress to make sure you don't recognize it so I can enter it in the contest. Then I tried to get the pendant to do all my stuff for me, all it done is make a big mess. Now, I won't be able to have this done and mailed to Manehattan by the end of the day. I guess I deserve it for being selfish, ignorant, and taking advantage of your friendship like that, and after how nice you were to me… I'm so so sorry."

Tiger Lily is rather shocked to hear all this, but on the other hoof, she can see that Suri feels awful about what she has done. She can tell that Suri really means it. So she know that it's best to give Suri another chance and help her make this right.

Tiger Lily shows Suri a calm smile and says, "I forgive you Suri."

Tiger Lily gives Suri a hug to let her know that she forgive her.

"You know, you're actually the first pony who really want to be my friend. I'm very glad," Suri says with a smile and shed a little tears.

"I'm glad too," Tiger Lily happily replies.

Tiger Lily and Suri are glad that they are able to stay friends despite on what happen, but they still have a problem. They need to get out of the restroom and stop the supplies from going out of control. Just then Tiger Lily has an idea.

Tiger Lily let go of Suri and asks, "Suri, do you think you can use the pendant to fix everything in the hotel room?"

"I guess I could," Suria replies.

"If we get everything fixed up and back to normal, then you'll have a change to be in the contest, all on your own," Tiger Lily explains.

"What, you mean… without the pendant?" Suir asks, feeling unsure about not using it.

Tiger Lily nods her head, and explains, "Yes. A little help is fine, but you can't steal my dress design and make that pendant do the work for you. You have to make your own dream come true."

Suri thinks about Tiger Lily's statement, and think really hard on everything she has done in the past. Then finally, she comes to realize that Tiger Lily is right about it, about everything.

Suri turns to Tiger Lily, and says, "You know what, you're right. If I want to be great in fashion, then I have to work hard to make my own dream come true. I can't keep getting others to do it for me or making other ponies design my own. Even if I don't win, there's always next year."

"That's the spirit!" Tiger Lily cheers.

Then Suri asks, "So what now?"

"First we need to stop your supplies before they give us a fashion makeover," Tiger Lily answers, with a giggle.

"Right," Suri sheepishly replies.

Suri takes a look at the pendant and still a bit nervous about making the wish. She then looks at Tiger Lily with a reassuring smile, which is enough to ease her concern.

Suri takes a deep breath, and says, "I wish everything's back to normal."

Just then, the red star pendant glows and sparkles all over the room. In a short amount of time, the pendant stop glowing and goes back to it's normal state. Tiger Lily and Suri hears clattering noises, and bumping noises. They both open the door and look outside to see the supplies have stop moving, and everything are on the floor.

"It worked," Tiger Lily happily says.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Suri replies, relieved to see everything is back to normal.

Suir sighs at the sight of the room, and says, "Wished it could clean the room up, but I guess that what I get for using magic for shortcuts."

Suri takes the pendant off and says, "Now to put you where you can give us anymore trouble, and then to get things clean up."

Suri then takes the pendant to a small box, and puts it inside.

"You mean we get things clean up," Tiger Lily clarifies with a smile

Suri turns back to Tiger Lily, and questionably says, "We?"

"Yes, I'm going to help you," Tiger Lily says with a smile as she nods her head.

Suri smiles back and says, "Thanks."

With that, Tiger Lily and Suri start on cleaning up the supplies, and then get the dress to the contest. Of course, Suri uses her real dream dress for it, and also made a few alteration to be sure that it's the dress of her dreams. She even decide to make Tiger Lily's dress as a thank, and show that they're great friends. When they finish with the dress making, and have it delivered at the post office. They finish with the last cleaning of the hotel room until it's nice and clean. After that, Tiger Lily and Suri make their way to Twilight's castle. They remember to take the pendant so they can show it to Twilight and Princess Celestia.

Tiger Lily says, "That sure was a lot of work we just did."

"I know, thanks for the help, and hey, I'm sorry for trying to use you like that," Suri says, and apologize to Tiger Lily for her wrong doing.

"That's okay, I'm just glad I've made a new friend after all," Tiger Lily replies happily.

Suri laughs as she says, "You're right about that."

Just then tiger Lily and Suri notice ponies are gathering somewhere. They wonder what's going on, so they decide to take a look before heading to the castle. They can see ponies gather at the stage, and from the looks of it, it looks like there's going to be a show right now.

"Wow, it looks like a show will be performing," Suri says looking excited.

"I agree, but do you think we'll have time, we're already running a bit late," Tiger Lily replies.

"But I'm sure we can take a quick peek before heading there," Suri says think it will be a good idea to see what's performing.

"If you say so," Tiger Lily reluctantly agrees.

Tiger Lily look around to see everypony gather around the front of the stage. However, she sees one pony on the top of the hill behind the cannon which is at the bottom.

Tiger Lily happily says, recognizing the pony, "Look, there's my cousin,"

Suri turns after hearing what Tiger Lily says, and says, "Really, I didn't know you have a cousin living here."

"I do, and she kind of understands you about taking things the wrong way," Tiger Lily explains.

"Really?" Suri asks looking surprised.

"Yes, but Starlight doesn't look very happy, right now," Tiger Lily, noticing that she is looking sad from the bottom of the hill.

Tiger Lily decide to go see if starlight is alright. Suri decides to follow her to see if she can help to. When they reach the top of the hill, they can see that Starlight is looking down to the stage but looks like she's been crying.

Starlight calmly calls out, "Starlight."

Starlight turns to see Tiger Lily and Suri is heading her way. She wipes the tears from her eyes, so that she won't feels sad in front of her.

She then shows a smile on her face, and says, "Hey Tiger Lily, where were you? I haven't seen you like all day."

"Yeah, well we had some complications with friendship and a crazy magical pendant, so how are you doing?" Tiger Lily asks looking a bit concern.

"Not fine, because there's an end of a great friendship," Starlight sadly replies.

She then makes a sad sigh, and wips a tear from her eye. Tiger Lily can tell right away that something must have happened.

Tiger Lily sits next to Starlight, and asks with concern, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"You see, I've meet this unicorn named Trixie, and she know how it feels about having a troubling past, but Twilight was trying to choose my friends for me and I didn't appreciate it," Starlight sadly explains.

"Really?" Tiger Lily asks looking a bit surprised.

Starlight nods her head feeling upset, and says, "Yeah. Twilight kind of got upset with me and Trixie when I didn't show up at the dinner party with the friends she selected and Trixie bragged on how she wanted to used me to upstage Twilight,"

"And that really hurt your feelings, huh," Tiger Lily suspects what happened after that..

"Yeah," Starlight says, feeling like crying, but wipes the tears.

Tiger Lily and Suri feels sorry for Starlight to go through something like that. However, Suri can remember what has happened to her and Tiger Lily, and they are able to work everything out and still remain frames

Suri sits next to Starlight on the other side, and says, "But I'm sure Trixie didn't mean it."

"Why would you say that?" Starlight asks.

Suri sighs and says, "Because, I ended up taking advantage of Tiger Lily's friendship to win a fashion contest, but it turned into a mess. I come to realized that I want Tiger Lily to be my friend and that I shouldn't take advantage of it. It was rough, but everything worked out in the end."

Starlight asks, "How did things turned out for you two?"

"Suri just told me she was sorry, and I gave her a second chance," Tiger Lily calmly answers.

"That's it?" Starlight asks looking a bit confused.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Maybe Trixie is waiting for the right time to say those words and for you to give her that chance."

"I guess so, but what about Twilight?" Starlight asks with concern.

"I guess it's understandable that Twilight doesn't really approve Trixie being friends with you, but she can't interfere with your friendship like that. Look what happened when me and Suir become friends and without somepony saying otherwise," Tiger Lily explains.

"She's right, it got pretty rough at the beginning, but we're friends now," Suri agrees with a smile.

Just then a familiar, elegant voice happily says, "And I must say, I'm very proud of you for making that choice."

The three mares turns to see who says that, and sounds like somepony is walking up the hill.

Tiger Lily recognizes the voice, and questionably says, "Rarity?"

Rarity walks towards them, and asks with a smile, "Hello darlings, are you here to see the show?"

"We were going to be here a little bit, but we need to get over to dinner with the princess, and we're late," Tiger Lily answers.

"How did that happened?" Rarity asks looking a bit worried.

Suri starts to feel embarrassed, and explains, "It's my fault, I tried using Tiger Lily's dream dress and a magical pendant to win a fashion contest, but it backfired badly."

"Her sewing supplies came to life tried to give us a makeover," Tiger Lily replies while giggling.

"Goodness, sounds like a fashion mayhem," Rarity says looking surprised.

Then Suri says, "But Tiger Lily got me to realized that I souldn't steal or use shortcuts in order to win, and that winning is the only thing that's driving me. I'm sorry about what happened at Manehattan, and I guess what I said before, I was so wrong about that."

"That's okay, seeing you becoming friends with Tiger Lily is a good way to make the right choice, and I can forgive you," Rarity says.

Suri smiles, and says, "Thanks, I'm glad too."

Rarity giggles and says, "I do admit it sounds like a funny story. Since you are going to the dinner party, maybe you and Tiger Lily can talk about your struggles of friendship."

Before anypony can say anything, a another familiar voice, says, "I agree."

"Twilight?" Starlight questionably replies.

The four mares turn to see Twilight heading towards them, mostly to Starlight.

Twilight says, "Girls, I kind of heard what happened and what you said, and you're right."

"About our friendship?" Suri asks.

"Right, but about what I should have done with Starlight," Twilight says taking a seat next to Starlight.

When Twilight and Starlight are facing each other, Twilight explains, "Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends. I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like me, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends."

They look to see the show is already started, and seeing a unicorn mare walking up into a cannon and puts on the fire. Tiger Lily and Suri can assume that mare is Trixie, Starlight looks at her friend who is putting on a show without her.

Starlight turns to Twilight with a worried look, and asks, "But... what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you?"

"From what I've seen, she's the real thing, but it's not my place to judge. It's all up to you," Twilight says with a reassuring smile.

Starlight is thinking very hard about what Twilight and the others are telling her. She still wants to be friends with Trixie, and from the sound of it, it's up to her about being friends. However, Tiger and the others are wondering about one thing.

Tiger Lily asks, "Um what is she doing anyway?"

Starlight gets up and explains, "She's going to fire herself from the cannon into a manticore's mouth."

"What?!" Tiger Lily and the other three gasp in horrors.

"Is she crazy?! She'll get eaten alive if somepony doesn't do something to stop her!" Suri scaredly exclaims.

"And I'm the one who going to help her finish her trick so she won't get eaten," Starlight announces, and runs down the hill.

Twilight and the others can tell that Starlight is making a decision and that decision will not only save her friendship, but saving her friend from doom. As everyone look, at the performer, the fuse reaches the end and blast Trixie out of the cannon with a loud boom. Trixie flies out of the cannon heading toward the manicore. The manicore open it's mouth seeing Trixie, and she files into it's mouth. The manticore burps after Trixie enters the mouth, making everypony gasps and Fluttershy faints at the sight of it. Everypony are wondering what happens now. Just then a poof comes from the box on the other side of the stage. The box opens and reveals to be Trixie safely out. Only her hair is a bit of a mess and her costume is a bit worn.

"Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!" Trixie says, dizzy from the act, and then collapses from it.

With that everypony can see Trixie is okay, and cheer for a fantastic and yet dangerous performance. Trixie still feels a bit dizzy from the performance,and have no clue what is happening. Starlight comes on the stage and help Trixie up, and still rather woozy from the event. Trixie looks to see to see the audience cheering and she is no longer in the manticore's mouth. Trixie turns to see that Starlight is behind her, and figure that she's the one who use her magic like they discuss earlier today. Starlight wink at her with a smile. Trixie smile back to see that Starlight and herself can be friends again after what happened.

"And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistant… and best friend… Starlight Glimmer!" Trixie announces happily, and smiles at Starlight.

Everypony cheer for excitement, and love the performance. Trixie, Starlight and the manticore take a bout, and the curtains close after that. Starlight and Trixie hug each other and are glad to be friends again.

Twilight runs into the back stage and shouts, "Trixie!"

"What do you want?" Trixie asks, sounding upset with Twilight.

Twilight walks over to her and says, "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"And I have to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that," Twilight complements.

"Thank you, princess," Trixie replies with a smile, using her magic to take her hat off, and puts it back on.

Trixie then uses her magic to unleash fireworks into the sky, everypony cheer seeing it. This have gone rough today, but in the end everything have worked out for everypony. Starlight Tiger Lily earn new friends, and help them to change even more for the better. Starlight and Tiger Lily are glad that they are able to figure out their problems with some help, and using their own judgement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hooves on the Beach Line

It's been a week since Trixie's magic show, and the group of friends have been having a few normal days. Today, Discord has invited Starlight and Tiger Lily to a trip to the beach. He really wants the others to come, but Rainbow is taking place in a Wonderbolt Show and the others are going to watch. Twilight agree to let Tiger Lily and Starlight tag along with Discord so they can hang out and get acquainted with him. With a snap of his fingers, Discord teleports himself and the two friends to the beach where they'll have some fun.

"It was very nice of you to invite us to a trip on the beach, Discord," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

"Anything for two of my many wonderful friends," Discord replies with glee.

He then sighs a little and says, "It's too bad Fluttershy can't come on the account of the Wonderbolt Show."

"That's okay, you still got me and Starlight to keep you company," Tiger Lily replies with a calm smile.

"So what are we waiting for, let's have some fun," Discord says with excitement, poofing up a lot of beach gear.

When they reach the beach, Discord begins to build a sand castle, but it's going to be a big one. He's even using digging machines to help with his construction. Menatine, Starlight and Tiger Lily are at the shallow water, looking for some sea creatures. They both have their heads in the water so it will be easy to look for some marine animals. When they pull their heads out of the water, Tiger Lily looks to see a starfish and a sea shell in her hair. When Starlight takes her head out of the salty sea, Tiger Lily notices that she has something as well.

Tiger Lily giggles under hoof as she says, "Um Starlight, you have something on your horn."

"What?" Starlight asks with a confused look on her face.

Starlight looks at her horn to see that she has a clam that is snap shut at the end of her horn.

Starlight horn starts to glow as she says, "Sorry clam, but my horn is not for you to bite on."

Starlight then uses her magic to get the clam off of her horn, and then puts it back in the water.

They then hear Discord calls out, "There, I have finish building a humongous sand castle."

The two ponies look and are shocked to see Discord's very large castle. It's has four towers, a wall, drawbridge, a few flags, and windows. Needless to say, it looks like a real castle, and it's almost the same side as Princess Celestia's castle.

"That sure is big alright," Starlight says, amazed at the castle.

"Really big," Tiger Lily adds.

Discord fies down from the top of the castle as he says, "I know, I really outdone myself with the castle design.

Starlight and Tiger Lily giggle a bit seeing that Discord always like to make things notice very easily. Just then, they hear a strange noise.

Tiger Lily turns to Discord and Starlight as she asks, "What was that?"

The two shake their head replying now. They then hear the sound again.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there," Discord pointing to some of the rocks.

"Let's go see," Starlight suggests.

Agreeing to the idea, they decide to head towards the rocks to see what that noise is. When the look to find the source of the noise, they are surprised to what they are seeing. It's a small gray dolphin in the middle of the rocks inside a shallow water pond.

"Aw look, it's a baby dolphin," Tiger Lily says with a sad look.

The baby dolphin look around to see the three friends looking at her. They then decide to get a closer look at the baby sea creature's situation. They reach the small pond where the dolphin says. Discord then decides to use his lion claw.

Tiger Lily says to Discord in a calm tone, "Careful Discord, you have to be gentle with her."

Discord listen to Tiger Lily's advice and pet her gently. They start to wonder what the baby dolphin is even doing in shallow water and not in the ocean.

Starlight suspects this, and says, "I think she's stranded here."

"No problem," Discord says with a smile.

He then snap his fingers and the little dolphin is back in the ocean where it belongs.

"There, now you are free to explore the ocean," Discord says with glee.

However, the baby dolphin is not going anywhere. It looks around to see that it's all alone. It swims back towards the surface and starts to cry. Tiger Lily comes to the baby to confront it, and can understand what the little sea creature is saying.

Tiger Lily hugs the dolphin, and says, "Poor little baby she wants her mommy."

She then turns to Starlight and Discord as she says, "I'll bet she got separated from her family somehow."

"Oh my," Starlight says with a quiet shock.

"Now she's lost," Tiger lily adds.

The baby dolphin talks in it's language feeling very sad and wants to go home to it's mother. Tiger Lily, Discord, and Starlight know they can't leave the baby dolphin all by itself, and they need to do something.

Starlight has an idea and suggests, "Do you think we can take the dolphin to it's mom?"

"Can we?" Discord asks.

"You bet we can," Tiger Lily says happily, agreeing to the idea.

She then turns to the dolphin and ask, "Where do you live little dolphin?"

The dolphin begins to talk to Tiger Lily in it's language. Being good with animals, Tiger Lily can understand what the little mammal is saying.

"What it said?" Starlight light asks,

"Well Starlight, she said that she lives far away from here, and it's deep in the ocean," Tiger Lily answers, pointing to the far part of the ocean.

Then discord says ,"Oh, so the little dolphin is a she. Well until then I've decided to call you Miranda."

"Miranda?" Starlight and Tiger Lily questionably replies.

"Why do you want to call her Miranda?" Starlight asks.

"Because she looks like one," Discord answers.

Tiger Lily and Starlight have no clue about it, but since they want to talk to the little dolphin, they;ve decided to go with the name Discord just gave her.

Then Starlight asks Tiger Lily, "Anything else?"

"She also said that she lives near a coral reef," Tiger Lily answers.

Hearing this, it looks like they are do for a little sailing across the sea.

Just then Discord says with excitement"Sounds to me like we're going on a marine expedition!"

He then uses his magic to make a large sailboat appear, and he is dressed up in a captain's uniform.

Putting his hat on, he asks with a smile, "So who should join me on this expedition?"

"I will," Tiger Lily says, flying into the boat.

"I'll come too," Starlight agrees, walking in the boat.

"Excellent girls, you two can be my crew," Discord says with glee.

He then uses his magic to make sailor uniforms appear and to make sure they are wearing life jackets.

"Then let's go!" Discord shouts with excitement.

With that, Discord uses the sails to catch the wind, and the three friends are off to help the baby dolphin, who they decide to name Miranda return home to her family. After what seems like a long time, Discord groans out of boredom and feels like there is nothing to do.

"This is boring, how long have we been out here?!" Discord asks feeling very impatient.

"Discord, we left like ten minutes ago," Starlight bluntly replies.

"And it's lunch time right now," Tiger Lily says, being out the picnic basket.

Hearing their stomachs growling, they agree that it's time for lunch. They have some sandwiches, fruits, salad, and chocolate cake. As they eat, Tiger Lily asks Discord to give Miranda some fish to eat, and he does it in a snap.

Starlight turns to Discord, and asks, "By the way, who is steering the boat."

"I have it on auto pilot," Discord answers.

The two ponies look to see the sail and the oars are moving by themselves, and they seem to be a good job steering the boat to their destination. After they finish eating, the gang continues on their journey to find the baby dolphin's family. Just as they get farther into the ocean, the little dolphin sense something and starts to get upset.

Discord notice this, and questionably says, "Hey what's up with the little guy?"

The little dolphin starts to talk to the others and from the looks of it, it looks and sounds very scared about something.

Tiger Lily understand her, and says, "She said that we need to be careful around this area"

"Why?" Starlight asks.

"She just remember that there's a school of shark at their breeding ground right now, and they do not want to be disturbed at all," Tiger Lily explains.

"Sharks?!" Starlight and Discord sacredly exclaims.

"Don't worry, as long as we don't bother the sharks, they won't be on the verge of attacking," Tiger Lily adds with a calm smile.

She then turns to the baby dolphin, and says, "But, I think we should get the little dolphin on the boat, so it won't get too scared."

"I'm on it," Discord says quickly.

Discord uses his magic at the snap of his fingers, has a tank in the boat with salt water and the little dolphin inside.

"There you go, you'll be safe right here," Discord replies.

"I'm so glad," Tiger Lily happily says.

Then Discord shouts, "Full steam ahead!"

With that, Discord uses the oars to row the boat across the ocean. Of course, he's using his magic to do all the work. Around two hours later, The three friends along with the little dolphin are still looking for any signs of a school of dolphins, but all they see is the ocean blue, and the clear sunny blue sky. In a way, finding a school of dolphins is a lot difficult than it looks.

Starlight sighs and says, "We've been traveling for a long time, and we still don't see any dolphins."

"Well, they do travel in groups, and they also stay under the water formost time, but needs to come back for air," Tiger Lily informs.

"Really I though fish need water," Discord says, surprised at the information.

"They do, but Dolphins are mammals like us, so they need air every once in while," Tiger Lily explains.

"Sounds to me that you a lot about animals," Starlight says, sounding impressed.

Tiger Lily blushes a bit as she says, "Well I have been around animals practically most of my life. Of course, I also been reading some of Twilight's books about them, and I can't believe how much ponies are able to research about animals."

"Well, you have to be dedicated to learn more about them," Discord replies.

Just then Starlight shouts in shock, "Look over there!"

Discord, Tiger Lily and Miranda the dolphin look at the far distance of the boat, to see something up ahead. Discord takes out his telescope to see what is up ahead. Discord looks to see a group of gray dolphins.

Discord hollers, "Dolphins ahoy!"

Tiger Lily, Starlight, and the baby dolphins look up a head to see what is over there. They can tell something is swimming over there, but can't tell what it is. Luckily, Discord makes the telescope bigger so they can see it too. They all can see the group of dolphins over there, and they are having a good time. The baby dolphin happily cheers to see the group, and is getting the three friends a little wet.

Discord laughs, and says, "Hey watch it Miranda, I'm already wet enough as it is."

"What's she saying?" Starlight asks.

"Miranda is saying that her mother and father are over there, and that's her group," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go reunite a family of dolphins!" Discord cheers.

Then Discord shouts, "Anchors away!"

"What anchor?" Starlight whispers to Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily giggles at statement, and look to see they are on their way to see the group of dolphins. As they sail the boat, they start to notice something strange, they seem to be rising up.

Starlight, "Uh Discord, are we floating or anything?"

"I'm not doing that," Discord replies, looking a bit confused.

"Then what?" Starlight questionably says.

Tiger Lily decides to look past the edge of the book to see what's going on. She becomes shocked to see what she is seeing, and knows she has to tell the others.

She turns her head to the others, and nervously says, "Um guys, I think I know why we're floating."

"Why? The two asks.

"Because for some strange reason, we ended up on top of a whale's back," Tiger Lily answers nervously as she points her hoof at the bottom of the boat.

The two then exclaims, "A what?!"

"A whale," Tiger Lily repeats.

Discord and Starlight look to see for themselves. They are completely stunned to see they are on the back of a while. A humpback whale to be precise. Without warning, the whale blows it's spout, spraying the water and their boat along with it. They ends up flying up into the air as she scream. They also scream as they fall down to the water. With the impact, the boat, and the tank break into pieces. The three friends and the baby dolphin reach the surface to see what has happen.

Discord screams in excitement, "Wow, that was the best ride I have ever been on! Do you think we can do it again?!"

"No way!" Starlight bluntly replies as she floats in the water.

"Aww," Discord says in disappointment.

Then Tiger Lily says, "On the bright side, it looks like we reunited Miranda and her family."

Starlight and Discord look where Tiger Lily is looking. They see that the little dolphin is with her mother and father dolphin. From the looks of it, they are very happy to be together again. The three are very happy for them. Just then the baby dolphin swim up to them along with her family so they can meet each other. The two adult dolphins start talking to them.

Discord asks, "What are they saying?"

"They said they wanted to thank us for making out this far to return their baby to her," Tiger Lily translate.

Starlight happily says, "Well then you're welcome."

"Yes, you're very welcome," Discord adds.

The dolphins start talking in their language.

Tiger Lily translate, "They're asking if we're alright about getting blasted from the top of the whale's spout like that."

"I think we're fine, but our boat's a wreck," Starlight answers.

Then Discord says, "No problem with my magic, I'll be able to get the boat fixed in a heartbeat."

With a snap of his eagle claw he has the boat all fixed up and they are in the boat right now. After saying their goodbye to their dolphin friend, they sail back to shore so they can continue with their day at the beach. Starlight and Tiger Lily help decorate Discord's castle by putting some sea shells on some parts of the castle to make it pretty. When they finish, Discord Starlight, and Tiger Lily are having their dinner on the castle's balcony. Of course, with Discord's magic anything is possible, so the castle won't crumble.

Starlight smiles as she says, "I have to admit, we sure had an interesting yet exciting day."

"I agree, we get to explore the ocean and see different sea creatures," Tiger Lily adds happily.

"And we got a ride from a whale today, I sure love to take Fluttershy and the others on that kind of ride," Discord adds.

Starlight nervously laugh as she says, "Maybe when it's not going to wreck our boat again."

"That's true," Discord replies.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "I wonder how the Wonderbolt Show go?"

"I'm sure the show went great, especially since Rainbow Dash is performing with them," Starlight replies.

"And I'm sure the others well tell us about it when we get back," Tiger Lily adds happily.

After their discussion, Discord, Tiger Lily, and Starlight continue to have their dinner as they watch the sunset. They sure have a great day, and a wonderful adventure. They hope that they get to see the little dolphin and her school someday, and will have a grand time together. Right now, they are going to have their dinner, and then head back home to tell their friends about their sea exploring and reuniting the baby dolphin with her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Go have Fun in the Snow

On a cold day, Ponyville has just finished everything they need to set up winter. The snow is falling and everything is being covered in it. Ponies are wearing their snow gear, and fun activities, like sledding, snowball fights, and making things with snow. Everypony love to have fun in the snow. In the park, Starlight Glimmer and Tiger Lily are enjoying themselves as well. Starlight is wearing a purple hat, with matching scarf, and light purple boots. Tiger Lily is wearing light green earmuffs with matching scarf, a vine green coat with white fuzzy frills on it, and dark green boots. The two are having a quiet time as they see the snow fall.

"I sure love the snow, don't you Starlight?" Tiger Lily asks with a smile.

She the sticks out her tongue so she can catch snowflakes.

Starlight giggles, and says, "I do love the snow, but I don't like freezing out here."

"Don't worry, that's why Rarity us some snow gear," TigerLily says happily.

"Since your's are worn and torn, and as Rarity says, 'so out of season,'" Starlight remarks with a grin.

"I guess so. I sure hope my egg doesn't get too cold out here," Tiger Lily says, starting to feel worried about her egg.

"I think you got it we'll protected from the cold, and it might hatched in no time. Plus, I though dragons are supposed to be cold blooded or something, since they're reptiles and all," Starlight says, looking at Tiger Lily's egg.

Starlight can see that Tiger Lily's egg is in a baby basket stroller all bundled in blankets, and is sitting on a pillow. For some strange reason, Tiger Lily puts a heating lamp on the stroller so the baby can stay warm. Even though there's a baby dragon in there, eggs still need warmth and protection.

Tiger Lily blushes a bit, and says, "That's true, but eggs still needs warmth."

"Good point," Starlight agrees.

Starlight and Tiger Lily start giggling and feel happy about being together. Just then, the two are suddenly being attacked by snowballs from one direction. When the snowballs stop, the two have snowballs covered at some parts of their bodies, and have snow covering their faces.

Starlight whips the snow off their faces, and angrily asks, "Hey, who throwing snowballs at us?!"

"It's me!" Pinkie's voice calls out to them.

Starlight and Tiger Lily look to see Pinkie holding a snowball in her hoof. They also can see Rainbow Dash, Applejack, The Crusaders, Twilight, and Spike running towards them.

"Pinkie what are you doing, and why are you throwing snowballs at us?!" Starlight angrily asks.

Pinkie feels a bit bad about it and says, "Aw, I'm sorry, but I thought you were playing."

"Playing?" Tiger Lily questionably replies.

"We're playing a snowball fight, and we need more ponies to play," Rainbow Dash answers.

"You wanna join?" Spike asks.

Tiger Lily smiles, and answers, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Why not," Starlight replies with a small smile.

Agreeing to play a snowball fight, the group of friends divide themselves into teams. Rainbow Dash is captain along with Tiger Lily, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. Applejack is captain for the other team with Starlight Glimmer, Twilight, Spike, and Apple Bloom. Now that they're in teams, the only thing they need to do is explain to everypony about the rules.

Rainbow Dash explains the rule, "Alright everypony, the rules here are simple. We each try to hit the other team until there is not team left on either side. The one that will be hit are out. Whoever knock out all the teams or hit the captain wins."

"Sounds good to me," Scootaloo agrees.

"Then let's play," Sweetie Belle adds with a smile.

At that moment, the two teams hide at different sides of the park and are getting ready to throw snowballs at each other. Tiger Lily is kind of excited since she has never been in a snowball fight before, but she's able to pick it up pretty fast. She and her team mates are gathering up snowballs so they can use them for weapons against the other team. Rainbow is hiding behind a tree with Tiger Lily.

Rainbow asks with confidence, "So Lily, are you ready to take the other team down?"

"But I thought we only supposed to throw them with snowballs, I don't know about taking them down, unless you mean pounding them," Tiger Lily replies a little skeptic about it.

"Relax, you do have to throw snowballs at them and just defeat the other opponent," Rainbow says.

Tiger Lily nods her head, and says, "Okay."

Just then a snowball hits the opposite side of the tree where the two ponies are hiding. They look to see that Applejack is the one who makes the shot, and seeing her having another snowball in her hoof.

Then Rainbow Dash shouts, "Fire!"

With that, Rainbow Dash, Tiger Lily, and the others start to throw snowballs at Applejack, but stays behind a tree. Twilight and Starlight uses their magic to make snowballs and fire at the Rainbow and the others. Tiger Lily and Sweetie Belle use their magic to make a counter attack. Everypony tries their best to hit each other with snowballs and are having fun with the game.

After the long snowball fight as Rainbow Dash's team the winner, everypony decide to head to Sugarcube Corner for some hot chocolate. After a fun day like they have, it's seems like a good idea to warm themselves up and rest for a while.

"That sure was an awesome snowball fight!" Scootaloo says with excitement.

"Especially since our team is the winner Scoot," Rainbow adds with pride.

Then Pinkie says in a fast tone, ""Mostly because we all have fun throwing snowballs, and getting hit with snowballs, and have snow on your body, burrr!"

"Well, at least we all have a good time," Twilight replies, holding her cup.

"I do too. I never been in a snowball fight before, but I sure have a good time playing," Tiger Lily happily says.

Then Starlight asks, "If you don't play snowball fights, then what kind of games and activities you did when you lived in Whitetail Woods."

"Well, we make snow ponies and snow shaped animals, make buildings, and little houses out of them," tiger Lily answers.

Then Applejack asks, "Did you celebrate Hearth's Warming with your family."

"Of course I did, I used to celebrate it with my parents and animals friends," Tiger Lily answers.

But saddens as she says, "But I hadn't celebrate it in a long time, not since the fire and I have to travel a lot."

The girls are kind of shocked to hear it, but then again, after what happened to her parents, she kind of shut herself down, and still never been able to get close to anypony else. They also can tell that this Hearth's Warming that Tiger Lily be spending in years.

Pinkie gasps in shock and says, "Then that means it will be the first Hearth's Warming you've spent in a really really long time! I need to make the Hearth's Warming Part at Twilight's castle extra special!"

"I don't think you need to make it that special. I'm sure just a normal Hearth's Warming Party will be fine,, right Starlight?" Twilight says.

"Yeah, Hearth's Warming," Starlight mutters.

Tiger Lily smiles, and asks, "I sure love to come to the Heath's Warming Eve party, when is it?"

"It's going to be next week, there well by a big tree with decorations, and the ponies of Ponyville will be coming," Spike answers.

"And don't forget, there will be food, games, friends, stories, and more food!" Pinkie cheers.

"Pinkie, you already said food," Twilight says, rolling her eyes.

The girls start to laugh and spend the rest of the afternoon talking about the Hearth's Warming party and the kind of stuff they should bring to the part. After the long day and the moon has rise in the sky, Tiger Lily is reading her book in the fireplace with her egg next to her. Tiger Lily also has a blanket over her and the little eg so they can stay warm. She is also having a cup of hot tea and a small blueberry scone. She feels really relaxed inside of her warm home. She looks outside to see the snow slowly falling from the sky.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "It's been three years since I spent Hearth's Warming Eve. I'm really glad that I'll get to spend the holidays with Starlight and all of my new friends,"

"And of course with you my special little egg. I wonder when you'll hatch," Tiger Lily adds putting her muzzle on her egg.

For the rest of the evening, Tiger Lily is relaxing next to the warm fire with her little egg. Time has passed into the night, and Tiger Lily has fallen asleep as the fire disintegrate into the fireplace. As Tiger Lily sleeps, her egg starts to jiggle a bit, and feels that it might be hatching very soon. The egg settles down and hasn't move a muscle for the right of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Hearth's Warming Story Part 1

On the snowing afternoon and all of Ponyville is covered in snow, Tiger Lily who has her dragon egg in the stroller comfort and warm heading towards Twilight's house. She's very happy that she gets to spend Hearth's Warming Eve. As she makes her way to the castle, she can see the decoration and lights that ponies have put on their houses. She never seen so many decorations in one place. Some time later, Tiger Lily has arrived at Twilight's castle. Tiger Lily knocks on the door, and the door opens.

Pinkie pops her head, and happily says, "Hey Tiger Lily, here for the party."

"I am Pinkie," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

"Aww, and you even brought your little eggy weggy with you!" Pinkie squeals with a big smile on her face.

"I thought it will be a good idea to bring it along to the party," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Then she asks, "Do you know where Starlight is?"

"I think she's upstairs talking to Twilight and Spike," Pinkie answers.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says.

After getting inside, Tiger Lily head up stairs while carrying her egg. She looks around up stairs and wondering where Starlight, Twilight, and Spike are. When she walks down one of the halls, she can see Starlight walking into the library of the castle.

Tiger Lily happily calls out, "Starlight, I'm here."

Starlight sticks her head out with a smile on her face, and says, "Tiger Lily."

Starlight walks out of the library to Tiger Lily as she happily says, "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss spending time with you and our friends at the Hearth's Warming party," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Starlight smiles nervously, and explains, "About that, I was actually on skipping the holiday, and the party for that matter."

"You want to skip it, but why?" Tiger Lily asks looking confused.

"I guess a lot of time that I've seen it, it seems mostly about candy and presents," Starlight answers.

Tiger Lily giggles as she explains, "That's not what it's about, it's about spending time with friends and family, and do fun things together. Back at my old home, my parents and I had loads of fun, like making cookies, telling stories, and singing songs. I just love being with my parents and animal friends."

"I think it sounds nice," Starlight complements.

Then Starlight asks, "Twilight is just about to tell me a story, would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Starlight walks into the room and Tiger Lily follows her. Spike and Twilight take their seat as they see the two ponies walking in.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Hi Tiger Lily, I'm so glad that you made it."

Spike walks up to the egg Tiger Lily is holding and says, "And I see you brought the egg too."

"Yes, I thought it will be nice to bring it with me to the party. Now it looks like we're going to hear a story too," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

"I'm guessing Starlight told you about it," Twilight suspects.

"She did, you don't mind if I join you?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I don't mind at all, and I'm sure the egg would love to hear it too," Twilight says with glee.

A few minutes later, Starlight and Tiger Lily are sitting on the large couch with the egg wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the pillow in the middle. Twilight and Spike are sitting on the other one, and Spike has his hot chocolate in mug. With that, they are ready to hear the story.

Twilight levitates the book to her, turns the pages as she explains, "This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot…"

The scene to the city of Canterlot years ago. Ponies are wearing different and yet warm clothes. Everypony are celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve, and are very happily.

"Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one," Twilight narrates, as the story takes it to a dark tall house.

"It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded," Twilight adds to the story.

In the sense Snowfall Frost is in Starlight's appearances with her old hairstyle. She is wearing a magenta jacket, white slip on cuffs on the front, a magenta top hat, and small glasses on her face. She measures a coal with a small weight and they measure the same. She then uses her magic to carry the coal and read her book to perform the spell.

"Almost, since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation…" Twilight says, getting a bit carried away.

The story stops as Spike's voice bluntly replies. "We get it, Star Swirl's awesome."

"You're getting a little bit off topic," Tiger Lily's voice adds to the remark.

"Right. The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time," Twilight adds to the story.

Snowfall Frost then levitates the coal to a cauldron, and using her magic to turn it gold. Just then, she has been interrupted by a large ring coming from outside. It makes her lose focus and drops her coal on the floor, and it broke into pieces. When she looks out the window, she can see three stallions ringing bells walking down the street.

"Well, that batch is ruined," Snowfall says with frustration.

She then calls out, "Snowdash!"

"Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant," Twilight voice narrates.

A pegasus that is Rainbow Dash comes in the scene. She has her hair flat, and short. She is wearing an ivory short that has long puffy sleeves with a purple vest, a red bow tie, and dark purple fuzzy cuffs on her hoofs.

She lands on a ground, and asks with a smile, "What do you need?"

"Get this mess cleaned up. Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration!" Snowfall demands in frustration, as she uses her magic to pass Snow Dash the broom.

"Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get that crazy idea?" Snow Dash mutters, feeling disappointed about Snowfall's behavior.

"Today is nothing to celebrate. Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria," Snow fall adds with the same firm attitude.

"Dangerous?! It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos!" Snow Dash says with excitement.

The makes Snowfall very angry and says, "That silly legend is the problem! Telling everypony that "singing songs and being nice" will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works."

"I think you might be missing the point, sister," A kind and gentle voice says.

Snowfall and Snow Dash look at the door to see a pony with Tiger Lily's appearance coming into the room. She is wearing a white shirt and skirt with a green vest, and a light blue ribbon. Her mane is also in a bun and wearing a water lily flower behind it.

As the scene takes place, Twilight narrates, "Snowfall Frost sister, Winter Lily. She has a kind heart, and like Snowfall had powerful magic, and always have kind yet, wise words to say."

Winter Lily brings the tray of a steaming pot of tea with three cups, and scones on it.

She smiles as she says, "I brought us some nice hot peppermint tea and some blueberry scones."

"Thanks," Snow Dash happily replies.

She puts the crumble coal in the garbage can and fly over to have a cup of tea, and a scone. Snowfall uses her magic to grab hold of the same thing.

Winter Lily smiles and says, "Even if the story about the windigos really is a legend, the whole point of the story is that when ponies join together it becomes something wonderful, and was able to benefit everypony. Just imagine what would have happened if the three tribes still wouldn't get along, then the windigos would have frozen Equestria."

"Dear sister, work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria. That's a worthy goal for any pony. but, by all means…" Snowfall politely explains, and then takes a sip of her cup of tea.

After taking a sip from her cup, says firmly says, "If Snowdash want to go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest…"

"Sweet!" Snow Dash shouts in excitement.

Snow Dash then tooms out of the room and heading outside to enjoy the rest of the day. Snowfall and Winter Lily look outside to see her leaving with on her face.

"Ugh!" Snowfall groans, annoyed.

"Here she goes again," Winter Lily replies with a giggle.

"Right," Snowfall bluntly replies.

She then looks over her book as she says, "I just don't get why pony want to waste their time celebrating and not working hard and learning on important skill and talents."

"Well, ponies do need a break and spend time with family and friends, that what the holiday is all about," Winter Lily says with a smile.

"I guess, but I have more important things to worry about," Snowfall replies.

Winter Lily walks up to her sister, and says, "That's what I also want to talk to you about, are you sure saying cooped up in her study working hard is what you really wanted?"

"Why not?" Snowfall asks.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. Since we were little we don't really have fun on Hearth's Warming anymore, and not with all our friends and family. Sometimes it's a good idea to get out once in awhile," Winter Lily explains.

"I guess," Snowfall says rolling her eyes, and looking at her book.

"Good, I'm going to go to the store before going to the Hearth's Warming Party, do you need anything?" Winter Lily smiles using her magic to levitate her basket.

"I'm good," Snowfall answers.

However, Winter Lily is not leaving and simply walk over to her sister. With a straight look on her face, Snowfall grabs a quill and parchment paper with her magic and write a list down. She then past the list, and bags of bits to Winter Lily. winter Lily takes the items and put them in her basket.

Snowfall bluntly says, "You know, sometimes it's kind of annoying to have a sister who knows you better than anyone."

"I can guess," Winter Lily says with a smile.

She then walks out of the room and says, "Maybe you'll change your mind about going to the party later. I'll see in a little while."

"Bye," Snowfall replies.

When Winter Lily leaves the house, Snowfall looks at the ponies outside, and sees her sister walking into the snow. She then becomes had, and remember the times that they used to spend time together, but some blocks and obstacles got in their way, and still remain close. However, Snowfall is still looking upset at the holiday everypony are celebrating.

Becoming furious, Snowfall declares, "I hate Hearth's Warming Eve! All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether."

Snowfall Frost:

Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street

Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet

Snowfall uses her magic to close the curtains behind her and walk on top of the books in her lab.

Snowfall Frost:

Words said so often that they lack any meaning

Why should I join in when I could be intervening?

She then levitates two different bottles as she walks

Snowfall Frost:

Everypony loves this cursed holiday

She then grabs more bottles of potion and ingredients from the shelf.

Snowfall Frost:

But would they be better off with it out of the way?

She then uses her hoof to push the balance scale and other stuff out of the way. She brings a small bowl and puts the positions of all the bottles she collects into it. Making it turn to a green color. It then causes a reaction making green smoke surrounds the room. Then it clears seeing Snowfall, making her way outside.

Snowfall Frost:

Well, okay

Say goodbye to the holiday

Snowfall opens her door and takes the wreath from her door.

Snowfall Frost:

With my magic, I'll erase it

She then takes some red ribbons from the wall that a mare pony just put on without any notice.

Snowfall Frost:

The greatest gift that I give today

And everypony will have to face it

Snowfall then walks past a family who gives one of the colts a small toy duck. She then uses her magic to take it along with the other stuff she's been collecting. She then appears on the roof of her home.

Snowfall Frost:

No more little games for you to play

After you say goodbye to the holiday

Snowfall then goes back into her chamber with the Hearth's Warming items she has taken.

Snowfall Frost:

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done

She then puts the items into her cauldron and they are mixed into the potion.

Snowfall Frost:

Finally set free from your forced celebrations

No need to reply to your trite invitations

Calendar shorter by a single day

She looks into her spell to see that it's working a great success. She rips the page from her calendar.

Snowfall Frost:

Is my magic up to the test?

Time to see, I can't delay

She then uses her magic to grab the other vials of potions and her spell book.

Snowfall Frost:

Say goodbye to the holiday

Prepare the spell, no hesitation

All memory shall fade away

See Equestria's new transformation

She then puts all the potion liquids into her cauldron one at a time. Seeing that it's almost ready for her spell to be cast. Just then, two clouds of horse comes out and swirls around the room.

Snowfall Frost:

No more shall anypony say

Happy Hearth's Warming…

[sinister laughter]

...after today!

Snowfall feels happy as she perform the last remaining steps for her spell to work. The cloud horses swirls around the room and back into the cauldron. Snowfall looks at her spell with pride and knowing that it is ready.

Snowfall Frost:

After today…

In Snowfall's study, she has her potion and spell ready to put an end to Hearth's Warming Eve for ever.

"Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have me to thank for it!" Snowfall says, ready to cast her spell.

Just then Starlight voice comes over the story, and says, "Wait a minute."

Twilight and the others look at Starlight with a confused look.

"Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decides to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether, and despite what her sister told her? That seems a little extreme," Starlight questionably replies.

"More like impossible," Tiger Lily replies.

"Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs," Spike mutters, then drinks his hot chocolate.

The three ponies hear this making Starlight blush while Twilight and Tiger Lily look a very concern.

Twilight covers Spike with her wing while glaring at him, and says, "I think what Spike is trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things. Even Snowfall. And if I could continue the story, we might just find out what they are."

"I still think erasing a holiday sounds impossible," Tiger Lily replies  
"It's just a story, I doubt there's a spell that can erase the memories of millions of ponies at once," Starlight adds.

"Right," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

She then turns to Twilight and asks, "So what happens next?"

Twilight holds the book to her, and reads, "Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time…"

The story comes back to where Snowfall is in her study, ready to cast her spell.

"...when a voice from the hearth caught her attention," Twilight voice narrates.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" A female country voice asks loudly

Snowfall becomes started and reacts, "Huh?! Who's there?!"

In the cauldron, a spirit comes out and says, "The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past, that's who,"

"And you and me have got to have us a little chat," the spirit adds coming out of the cauldron and walk on the floor to Snowfall.

The spirit looks like Applejack only light blue and a transcript spirit. She is wearing a fancy, yet apple based outfit.

Snowfall gasps, and exclaims, "A spirit?!"

Snowfall narrows her eyes at the sprit, observing her, as she says, "I didn't cast any spirit summoning spell. What are you doing here?"

"You don't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'? You've got our attention, Snowfall Frost, and we've got some pretty strong opinions on this spell of yours," The spirit of the past says as she walks through Snowfall, giving her the chills.

Snowfall questionably asys, "We?"

"They'll be along in a bit. For now, it's just you and me. Let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it,"The spirit explains, as she opens the window.

Snowfall scoffs it off, and firmly says, "I'm not going anywhere. I've got a spell to cast, and I don't need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve."

However, the spirit says, "We aren't goin' to the past to learn about the holiday."

"We're goin' to learn about you," The spirit adds with a smirk on her face.

The spirit then levitates the rope with a lasso at the end, and uses it to grab a hold on Snowfall. The spirit then drags Snowfall out of the house, and into the air.

The Spirit of the Past:

As a young thing, life sure is somethin'

You go makin' choices large and small

The spirit then takes Snowfall through a portal, mostly likely going through time.

The Spirit of the Past:

Always growin' like a seedlin'

And playin' is like dreamin'

And before you know it, big and tall

The spirit drags Snowfall around the tree as it changes into a small sapling. When they land they both make their way to Canterlot when it's like years ago.

The Spirit of the Past:

And every little bitty choice you make

Sends you down a path to who you are today

So let's take a little trip down memory lane

And see just what the past has to say

The two pair walks into the city of Canterlot years ago. They see children running in excitement. There they are to see Snowfall Frost as a small filly. She is wearing a blue colored schoolgirl outfit, and a blue hat with a ribbon on it. She has a cart of Hearth's Warming decorations, and looks very excited for the holiday.

"Aw, look how cute you were. Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either," the spirit happily says.

Seeing her past is making Snowfall feel sad about it.

The Spirit of the Past:

The seeds of the past

They grow pretty fast

Just look at who you were back then

Snowfall and the spirit continue to watch the past, and Snowfall is starting to remember and feel sad about it. She sees that her younger self is having fun, setting up decorations, and giving her friends presents. The younger version of Snowfall Frost is truly excited and happy about the holiday.

The Spirit of the Past:

The seeds, as they grow

Look what they can show

Reveal the truth time and again

The spirit then takes Snowfall Frost further into her past to find herself in her old classroom. She is getting the room ready for Hearth's Warming. She then looks at the seat next to her, and sigh a little because she know her sister can't be with her for a while. Just then, she bumps into a unicorn with dark gray skin, black mane and tail, and wearing a black sweater. He is Snowfall's professor Flintheart

Flintheart firmly asks, "Just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall?"

"Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart!" Young Snowfall answers, with excitement.

Flintheart looks at Snowfall with a serious look and asks, "You said you wanted to learn to be a powerful unicorn, did you not?

"I do!" Snowfall answers happily.

"And what is the way that one becomes a powerful unicorn?" Flintheart adds to his questioning.

Snowfall becomes cared for a moment, but clears her throat and pridefully answers, "Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria."

"And how do these help you to learn magic?" Flintheart adds.

"I want to be strong enough to stop windigos and help ponies!" Snowfall answers happily.

"That's just a story we tell little ponies. Real magic takes time to learn. It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and make nothing of yourself," Flintheart firmly explains to her.

He then leaves the classroom leaving Snowfall devastated and starting at the decoration with sadness. Those harsh words make young Snowfall devastated, and heartbroken. She feels like there is not much she can do or what to think anymore.

The Spirit of the Past:

Then some distress, words so careless

Standin' there, you don't know what to do

Feelin' helpless, you can't make it hurt less

So you go and change your point of view

Snowfall becomes so distressed about it, and feels hurt and angry. She feels so helpless. She walks to the window to see her friends heading over to say hi.

The Spirit of the Past:

And in that moment, though you didn't know it

Your defenses set up walls you built to last

Resentment starts to fill her heart. She also becomes distanced from her classmates. She leaves and shut the window's curtains without another word. She then throws the decorations in the garbage, and puts books, papers, and quills on her desk, and begin to study.

The Spirit of the Past:

Leading to the pony you've become today

And the spell you're about to cast

It all comes from your past

The spirit shows Snowfall the studying her younger self is putting herself through. Deep down, she really wants to celebrate Hearth's Warming. But the words that her teacher says think otherwise. She then becomes resentful of the holiday and continues studying in her books to become a powerful pony.

"However, there was another side of you that still have some good in you. Something you didn't want to change," the spirit says.

They both look to see the young Snowfall heading to Canterlot Hospital. She goes into the room where young Winter Lily is staying. Snowfall sister has been sick and the sickness was serious that she had to stay in the hospital. Snowfall decides to visit her at the hospital as good as she can. It will also help Winter Lily keep up with her studies. Snowfall walks into the room with some of the books and place them on the table next to the bed.

Snowfall smiles and happily says, "Hello Winter Lily."

"Hello Snowfall, it's nice of you to visit me," Winter Lily happily says.

The two sisters then pull each other for a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too," Snowfall happily replies.

Then Snowfall asks, "So what did the doctor say?"

"They say that I still need to be in the hospital for a while," Winter lily answers.

Snowfall sighs sadly, and says, "I hate that you had to be stuck in the hospital. I wish you can come home. Mom and Dad wish you were home too."

"I know, but I had to stay here, and I won't be able to come to school with you," Winter Lily says with reassuring words.

"That's alright, the professor decided that I can bring the school to you. After all, if we work hard and learn, we'll both be able to achieve our skills. Who knows you'll might be out of the hospital with something to keep you busy," Snowfall says.

"Let's not forget spending Hearth's Warming Eve together," Winter Lily happily replies.

This makes Snowfall look resentful as she turns her head and grumbles, "Hearth's Warming Eve, right."

Winter Lily notices this and ask, "Is there something wrong?"

Snowfall snaps out of her daze, and happily says, "No nothing's wrong, let's just focus on catching up with your studies."

"Okay," Winter Lily happily replies.

The two ponies spend the rest of the day in her room with their studies. Winter Lily's magic is doing great, but Snowfall's studies and magic are proven to surprise it. The grown Snowfall starts to shed tears and remember the happy yet very painful memories. The spirit can see that as well.

Starlight Glimmer:

The seeds of the past

We grow up so fast

Some hurts never go away

Late into the night, the two young fillies have fallen asleep and it feels that nothing can disturb them. Until both Snowfall and Winter Lily's parents go into the room to see how they are doing. The doctor explain that Winter Lily's condition is doing better. Their mother picks up Snowfall and uses her magic to pick up her books, and the two parents take her home.

Applejack:

The seeds, as they grow

This we can't let go

All tied to this one holiday

With that, the memory of the past fade away into darkness. Snowfall can see that all of her memories ties to what has happened in her past. Both the good and the bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Hearth's Warming Story Part 2

The three mares, and Spike are in the room continuing the story as they reach the end of the first part of the story. Twilight notice that Tiger Lily is holding a very sad look on her face, and feels like she's about ready to cry.

Starlight notices this too, and asks, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's just I can't imagine if somepony told me that I can't accomplish anything by spending time with friends and family, and having fun," Tiger Lily sadly says.

"I guess Snowfall took his words too seriously," Starlight sadly adds.

"I know, sometimes it's hard to deal with those kind of problems when ponies make you doubtful about some things," Twilight replies.

Then Starlight asks, "So what happens next?"

Twilight looks at the book to see the next part they are reading. The story takes them back to where Snowfall Frost is back in her quarter, and everything seems to be there.

"Spirit? What am I supposed to…" Snowfall asks, but can see the spirit is not around anymore, and sees a giant box.

Snowfall walks to the box, and wonder how something that big can get into her house. The box opens and confetti and streamers comes out, along with a large pony shadowed by dark light, and glowing white eyes.

A might happily voice surrounds the room as a female voice announces, "Snowfall Frost! It is I, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents!"

The pony brings herself out of the shadow to reveal a pony that looks like Pinkie Pie. She is wearing a yellow coat robe, and a headset that is light blue and has different kinds of candy on it.

Stepping back a little, Snowfall questionably asks, "Um, don't you mean "Present", like the time?"

"No! Toys, Hearth's Warming doll…" The spirit says coming out of two different location and show Snowfall a green duck doll and an orange pony doll

She then hold out a cupcake with green frosting, and happily asks, "Here, want a cupcake?"

Snowfall levitates the three object with a straight look, and says, "Fine, "Presents"."

"All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on," Snowfall adds as she throws the stuff away.

"Oh, Snowfall, it's not what the gift is that matters, it's what the gift means!" The spirit happily says, hoping to the trash can and taking the stuff again.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just stuff!" Snowfall says otherwise.

"Exactly! Sometimes a cupcake means "I love you!"" the spirit says holding a cupcake.

She then shows a toy duck and says, "Or a toy means "Hi, how're you doing?""

"Sometimes a book means "Your mane looks amazing!"" The spirit adds present book, and then throws it

She then grabs a green scarf wraps it around her neck, and says, "And sometimes a scarf means... Well, a scarf usually means you look cold. That one's easy/"

"I don't understand anything you're saying," Snowfall replies, looking a bit confused.

Just then, the spirits puffy magenta tail start to shake, making her whole body shake, making her reacts, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Looking surprised, Snowfall asks, "What's happening to you?!"

"My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off!" the spirit answers has her tail and back legs continues to shape

She grabs hold of snowfall and happily cheers, "That means a song is coming on!"

The happy spirit of presents some how flips the scene to out of Snowfall's house. She then start to push Snowfall out of her house, and make their way to the streets of Canterlot. With that, the spirit starts to sing her cheerful song.

The Spirit of Presents:

Take a look at everything around you

All the smells that surely will astound you

Open up your heart, it will surround you

In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve

The spirit shows Snowfall that ponies are getting ready for the holiday, buying sweets, and items, hanging decorations, and doing other stuff for each other. The spirit then puts a wreath on her.

The Spirit of Presents:

The little things that make it better

One pony give a dusty mare some hot chocolate with marshmallows.

The Spirit of Presents:

Little ponies spreading cheer

Young fillies and colts are singing carols to an elderly mare.

The Spirit of Presents:

Give a toy,

The spirit gives a filly a toy train.

The Spirit of Presents:

a hug,

She gives a grown mare a hug

The Spirit of Presents:

a sweater

She gives a elderly stallion a blue sweater.

The Spirit of Presents:

Memories that last all year

The present's always filled with presents

Snowfall fall tries to leave, but the spirit keep stopping her before she can blink

The Spirit of Presents:

Large, medium, and small

The spirit then presents presents of three different sizes.

The Spirit of Presents:

Sometimes the most important things

Aren't very big at all

She then gives a young colt some tap dancing shoes, and it makes him smile. The spirit tap dances, then the colt repeats the same rhythm. Then the two ponies begin to tapdance together with smiles on their faces.

The Spirit of Presents:

What a party, there's so much to see here

Can't believe you didn't want to be here

You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here

This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve

The Spirit of Presents:

The spirit then shows Snowfall a party that Winter Lily is talking about. She can see all the joy and smiles the ponies are having. It's making her feel a bit left out on all the fun they are having.

The Spirit of Presents:

Cider's flowing, this is living

The spirit inside having some cider in a cup.

The Spirit of Presents:

Come on and feel the beat

She then dance on stage with glee.

The Spirit of Presents:

Life is better when you're giving

Each time you do it feels so sweet

She then appear with ponies give each other presents and putting them in a big pile of them

The Spirit of Presents:

The present's always filled with presents

So come on, open your eyes

The spirit sings as she appear at different location of the giant piles of presents. Snowfall walks at the front door to see Snow Dash and two other mares who look like Rarity and Fluttershy are talking and having fun.

The Spirit of Presents:

Spend time with ponies just like you

And watch your spirits rise

Seeing the friends talking , and other ponies talking show good cheers and what the holiday is all about.

The Spirit of Presents:

The present's always filled with presents

Take a look around

The spirit standing on top of one of them slides down on it, and lots of the small presents are passed out to each one. A large purple present with a yellow ribbon falls in front of Snowfall Frost.

The Spirit of Presents:

The reason for the holiday

Is quite easily found

Snowfall notices the present starts to shake, and the spirit pops out of it. The spirit happily jumps out and continues with her music in the middle the room.

The Spirit of Presents:

Yes, the reason for the holiday

Is quite easily found

And the reason is to be with your friends!

After the spirit finish singing that last part, she spreads confetti and streamers all over the room.

In the reading room, Twilight happily repeats the last part of the song sounding like Pinkie, "And the reason is to be with your friends!"

Twilight looks up to see Starlight showing a smug on her face, while tiger Lily giggles while covering her mouth with her hoof.

"What?" Twilight asks.

"You know you're doing your Pinkie Pie voice, right?" Starlight says with a smirk on her face.

"No I'm not," Twilight says while her cheeks are blushing and covers her face with the book.

Spike gets off of the couch as he says, "Well, I'm going to get some more hot cocoa, anypony else would like some."

"Me!" The three mares call out.

"Right away," Spike says with a smile.

Spike then runs out of the room and is going to bring hot cocoa for everypony.

Twilight walks out of the room as she shouts, "But hurry up, this is the best part!"

A few minutes later, Spike comes back with a tray that has four mugs full of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Spike happily calls out, "Hot cocoa for everypony!"

Twilight, Starlight, and Tiger Lily use their magic to levitate their cups to them. Spike grabs his, and sit next to Twilight.

"Thank you Spike," Twilight says.

"You're welcome," Spike replies.

Then Starlight asks, "So what happens next?"

"Yes, tell us," Tiger Lily replies, eager to know.

After drinking her hot cocoa, Twilight holds the book in front of her and continues, "The party was in full swing..."

The story take them in the middle of a Hearth's Warming Eve Party. Snow Dash is having a mug full of eggnog. When a pony who looks like Rarity, but wearing a nice red outfit walks into the room, who name is Merry. Another pony who looks like Fluttershy joins her, she is wearing a white dress with small pink rose buds on it, and her name is Flutterholly.

She happily says, "Snowdash!"

"Hey, Merry," Snow Dash replies, feeling cheerful, but not sounding like it.

"Why, whatever is the matter, darling?" Merry asks.

"Was it the eggnog? Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon!" Flutterholly says looking very worried.

"Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly…" Snow Dash reassures.

But shows a frustrated expression as she says, "I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is."

The two mares can guess who Snow Dash is talking about.

"I don't suppose that pony's name starts with "Snow"?" Merry says.

"And ends with "Frost"?" Flutterholly adds.

Before Snow Dash can enter, they hear a knock on the door.

Merry walks over to the door as she happily asks, "I wonder who that could be?"

Merry uses her magic to open the door, and is happy to see Winter Lily is at the door.

"Winter Lily, I see you can come to my party," Merry happily says.

"Yes, but I can't stay long. I have some groceries and supplies to bring home," Winter Lily answers.

"I'm guessing you're helping Snowfall with them too," Flutterholly replies.

Winter Lily nods her head, and says, "Yes, I also figure since Snowfall might not come to your party, I'd figure I could at least bring her some snacks, and gifts so she won't feel left out."

Outside the window, Snowfall is shocked to see her sister is doing this for her.

Snow Dash says, "That's a nice thing you're doing for her, and we were just talking about her."

"You're still made at her, huh?" Winter Lily asks with concern.

"Yeah. She said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place," Snow Dash answers, and everypony hear her conversation.

Everypony in the room boo after hearing that. This makes Snowfall more shocked about. However, the next thing that is going on will surprised her even more.

"That's not a very nice thing to say. I'm sure Snowfall is just working hard on her magic, and wants to do what she can to help Equestria, just like the rest of us," Winter Lily says.

Then Merry asks, "What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like?"

"Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefit of Equestria," Snow Dash says, mimicking Snowfall.

Winter Lily narrows her eyes, and bluntly says, "And that's not nice either."

"I know, but you have to admit, she doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve," Snow Dash says.

"Maybe so, but I think that deep down, Snowfall still loves it, and wishes to spend more time with us," Winter Lily adds.

Hearing this causes Snowfall to shed tears. Despite what Snow Dash and other ponies think of her, her sister is willing to stand up to her. Her thoughts are cut short when a snowball hits the window. She turns around to see ponies making a snowpony and throwing snowballs at each other.

She then hear Merry says, "It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here,"

"I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party," Flutterholly agrees.

Merry, Flutterholly, Winter Lily, and Snow Dash look out the window to see the children play.

Then Merry says, "I'll go get your some snack, presents and drinks to bring to Snowfall."

"Thanks Merry," Winter Lily replies.

"So Winter Lily, did you finish with your special gift? Snow Dash asks.

"Yes. It took three years for me to do so, but I just finished it. I really hope Snowfall like it," Winter Lily replies with a calm and sweet smile on her face.

"I'll bet she'll love it. In face, despite her heating Hearth's Warming, and been busy working hard, you seem to be the only think to help keep her spirit up. I think you got a great heart," Snow Dash with with confidence.

Winter Lily smiles, and says, "Thank you, Snow Dash. Hearth's Warming seems to be what Snowfall asked for, and I'm sure she'll love my present even more."

Snow Dash then closes the curtains of the window so the cold can't come. Snowfall starts to shed tears after heading the whole conversation, and is starting to think she is wrong about Hearth's Warming Eve, and her sister and Snow Dash are right.

The second spirit whispers to Snowfall saying, "Me too!"

"Too bad it's going to be the last one ever! Ever! Ever! Ever!" The second spirit adds as her voice echos away in concern, and the scene is getting foggy and cold.

Snowfall follows the spirit as she calls out in concern, "Spirit? What do you mean? What's going to happen?!"

As she walks through the fog, she can't see where she is going, and is starting to get worried. Just then, she bumps into somepony in the fog which spooks her. She turns around and encounters a large figure with a horn sticking out. She is also wearing a dark cloak and is covering the body and face.

Snowfall nervously asks, "Who are you?

"I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come," The pony figure says in a feminine yet very deep and loud voice.

The spirit spread her wings that cause a blast of cold snow to come out. Snowfall covers her face feeling the cold blast.

After the snow has gone away, Snowfall asks with a sheepish smile, "Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like?"

"No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show," The third spirit answers.

"Why not?" Snowfall asks.

"You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished," the third spirit explains reveals her face. The spirit is Princess Luna wearing a dark blue coat with black lining, with a white crescent moon on the chest.

"And what happens?" Snowfall asks, growing very worried.

The Spirit of the Future:

I see a cold wind blowing through

I see days neither fun nor free

The spirit shows Snowfall the town she is living in buried in snow and cloud and snow blowing all around. Snowfall is shocked and scared to see what the future will end up being if she complete the spell.

The Spirit of the Future:

I see a future caused by you

The spirit puts her hoof at Snowfall as she sings with a firm look.

The Spirit of the Future:

I see a path not meant to be

Snowfall walks back in fear, but becomes spooked when a cold wind blow out of the cliff, stopping her in her track.

The Spirit of the Future:

The future should be filled with magic

Dreams and wishes brought to life

The spirit uses her magic to create an illusion of a stallion and unicorn dancing together with smiles on their faces.

The Spirit of the Future:

But the days ahead are dark and tragic

No time for hope when all is strife

The spirit then uses her magic to make the illusions disappear. She then appear at Snowfall at one side

The Spirit of the Future:

Whatever might have been

Then appears at another side.

The Spirit of the Future:

All the dreams that ponies share

She then walks pass Snowfall as she reveals the last part of what the future brings.

The Spirit of the Future:

Because of you, Snowfall Frost

Now the future is a cold nightmare

Just then two light blue horse like spirits fly around the area. Snowfall Frost is stunned to see the spirits and know what their true forms are. However she is having a terrible time believe what she is seeing.

"Windigos?! They aren't real! It's just a little filly's story!" Snowfall explains, not believing it.

"They are all too real, Snowfall, and your actions will allow them to return." The third spirit says in a serious tone.

"The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow!" The third spirit adds as she disappears into the fog and snowstorm.

"No! It can't be! Snow Dash! My sister! I… I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand! I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was!" Snowfalls says in devastation for what her actions will cause for Equestria as the windigos surrounds her.

Snowfalls falls the ground as she calls out, "Please, spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time?!"

"I'm sorry!" Snowfalls screams those last words in fear and sadness for what she will end up causing.

Snowfall wakes up to see that she is not in her working room anymore. In fact, she is in her bed. She wonders how she get there. Her answer has been answer, when Winter Lily walks into the room levitating a tray with two tea cups, a bowl of sugar and cream, and a tea pot with tea inside.

Winter Lily smiles, and says, "Hello Snowfall, I see you're awake. I bought us some tea."

Snowfall sighs in relief, and says, "Yes, tea would be wonderful right about now."

She then realizes something and asks in a panic state, What day is it?!"

"It's still Hearth's Warming Eve," Winter Lily answers.

She set the tea set down as she pour herself and Snowfall a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" Winter Lily asks.

Snowfall sighs sadly and answers, "Like I woke up from a nightmare.

Winter Lily says, "I brought you some sweets, goodies, and presents from the party, and I brought you a present too."

Winter lily then levitates her present to Snowfall Frost. Snowfall is curious and slowly opens it. When she is opens the box, Snowfall is completely shocked to see what's inside. She sees a shimmering star made of a special rock, and it sparkles like diamonds.

"The northern star, but that takes years to get it in perfect condition. Not even somepony like me can do that, you need the right spell, the right rock to use, and the timing..." Snowfall says, looking stunned with a smile.

"I knew you love it," Winter Lily interrupts with a smile.

Snowfall start to shed tears of joy and says, "I… I love it. I really love it."

"I'm glad that you love it. I know you will be busy working on your studies, and I was hoping to see if I can convince you to come to the party and…" Winter Lily explains.

But Snowfall interrupts her with a smile, and says, "Actually, I would love to go to the party."

Winter Lily smiles after hearing it, and the two sisters leave the house to the the Hearth's Warming Party, everypony are having a wonderful time, until they hear a knock on the door. Merry opens the door to see Winter lily again.

Merry happily says, "Winter Lily, it's nice to see you back."

"Thanks, but this time I have somepony else joining me today," Winter Lily happily replies.

Winter Lily moves out of the way the bit to reveal SnowFall frost. Merry and Fluttershy are surprised to see her.

"Oh, my," Merry shockley replies.

"Snowfall Frost?" Flutterholly says looking stunned.

"I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party? I brought gifts," Snowfall sheepily replies, levitating a bunch of presents.

Winter Lily giggles, and says as she levitates her own bunch, "SnowFall insiste we do some last minute shopping, and I brought presents too."

Snowfall flies by with her drink, she spits it out when she sees Winter Lily with Snowfall.

She asks looking shocked, "Boss?!

Winter Lily and Snowfall walks into the party, as Snowfall says, "I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends."

Snowfall levitates a present for Snowfall

"Wow," Snow Dash says looking amazed, and then opens her present.

She sees a bottle of purple liquid that has a toenail of a dragon on the label.

"Dragon toenail? Uh... thanks?" Snow Dash says looking a bit confused, but let's out a smile.

"I was in a hurry. I'll do better next time," Snowfall says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ha. You kidding? No one's ever given me dragon toenail before! It's awesome!" Snow Dash says in excitement, loving her present.

Snowfall then makes a smug look on her face, and says, "And I think you know about Winter Lily's present, didn't you?"

"I'm guessing she gave you her present huh," Snow Dash suspect.

"Yes, and I love it," Snowfall answers, then hugs her sister.

Then Snow Dash says, "Now come get some eggnog!"

With that, snowfall, Winter Lily, and everypony else start to enjoy the Hearth's Warming Eve Party, and Snowfall loves the holiday now.

"And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest," Twilight narrates.

"The end," Twilight adds with a smile, and closes the book.

"That was a very nice story," Tiger Lily happily says.

"Yeah, it sure was," Starlight agrees.

"I'm glad you two love the story," Twilight says putting the book back on the shelf.

Then Twilight says, "Spike and I are heading back to the party If you want, you two can join us."

Twilight and Spike leaves the reading room so they can join the party. Tiger Lily uses her magic to levitate her egg and puts it in the buggy all nice and warm. Starlight thinks about the story, and starts to have second thoughts. As Tiger Lily is leaving to join the others, Starlight happily accompanies her. The two reach the railing to see Twilight and everypony else down stairs enjoying the party.

Twilight looks up with a smile, and says, "Welcome to the party, Happy Hearth's Warming.

"Happy Hearth's Warming," Starlight and Tiger Lily happily replies.

Starlight and tiger Lily walk down stair to enjoy the party. They have a wonderful time with their friends, and with each other. They both open presents, have food and drinks, and sit next to the fire roasting some marshmallows making smores. Starlight and Tiger Lily are happily to spend Hearth's Warming with their friends. Later in the night, the girls have a sleepover at the castle, and are fast asleep after the party. During the time, the egg begins to show a glow, and jump a bit like the time before.

The next day at Twilight's castle, everyone are in for a surprisingly awakening in the morning.

"Everyone wake up!" Tiger Lily's voice shouts in shock.

Everyone in the room start to wake up, to see that Tiger Lily is looking surprised.

"What is it Tiger Lily?" Twilight asks.

"It's seven in the morning, why are you waking us up?" Spike asks with a yawn.

Tiger Lily looks surprisingly says, "It's my egg!"

Tiger Lily then show the girls, and Spike the egg. They are surprised to see the egg is glowing and is jiggling around.

"It's been moving around and it's starting to glow," Tiger Lily explains.

The girls circle around to see the egg keep jiggling and flas glows every few seconds. Just then the jiggling stop, and is starting to crack.

Starlight says looking stunned, "It's… it's hatching!"

The egg cracks all over, and the glow becomes brighter. Just then the egg breaks, and the glow disappear. The baby dragon has finally been born. The little dragon is a beautiful white color scales with light ice blue spikes, and stomach. She has white wings with light blue on the inside, and gold marking of a snowdrop on it's forehead. The newborn dragon is pure and white as snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Snowdrop the Snow Dragon

Everypony in the room are in awed to see the new baby dragon has hatched. They can tell that the baby is really lovely, and is white as the winter snow. They can see the new baby dragon looking around it's surrounding and is not sure what's going on around.

"Aww!" The girls squeals happily.

"She's so cute!" Pinkie happily exclaims

"And so white," Rarity adds.

Starlight giggles, and says, "Well Tiger Lily, it looks like you're a mom now."

"I'm so glad," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Tiger Lily then grabs hold of the new baby dragon with her hooves and sit on the throne with Fluttershy's cutie mark on it. When she looks down at the baby dragon, she smiles at it, and very happy to have the little white beauty. The baby dragon then smiles as it makes baby noises, and try to reach for Tiger Lily's muzzle.

Fluttershy comes up to Tiger Lily and the Baby dragon as she says with a smile, "The little dragon looks so beautiful, and so sweet."

"I agree," Tiger Lily says.

Then Rainbow asks, "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Twilight and Fluttershy look at the baby, and can see that the baby is smiling at them and giggling. After close examination, Twilight and Fluttershy knows what gender the baby is.

"Congratulations Tiger Lily, you have a healthy baby girl dragon," Twilight happily announces.

Spike comes over with a smile, and happily asks, "So I'm a an older brother to a little sister."

"Yes, Spike. You are," Tiger Lily answers.

"Woah hoo!" Spike cheers with excitement.

The little dragon starts laughing hearing Spike cheer.

Starlight walks over to see the little baby and see that she is very happy to see the ponies around her.

"So what you're going to name her?" Applejack asks.

Tiger Lily think of a name, as she says having an idea, "I think I'll call her… Snowdrop."

"Snowdrop… I think it suit her very well," Starlight agrees.

Twilight and the others agree to call their new baby dragon, Snowdrop. Just then the baby sneeze, and blows out a cold wind at Pinkie's face. The cold air causes her face to freeze a bit, but it breaks off of Pinkie's face in a matter of seconds.

Pinkies shivers a bit, and says, "Burr! That's a cold breath."

Starlight becomes a bit confused, and say, "I never seen a dragon breath freeze before?"

"Nether did it. I have to say that Snowdrop is different from other dragons. I believe she's a snow dragon," Twilight explains.

"A what?!" The girls asks in surprise.

"A snow dragon. My book shows very little about them, but they are very rare. It said that they breathe blue fire, and breathe cold air to freeze any danger," Twilight explains showing them the book.

"Wow, sounds to be like you got a rare dragon living with you,"Starlight says looking at Tiger Lily.

"I guess, but what I'm going to feed her?" Tiger Lily asks.

"When I was about Snowdrop's age, Twilight first feed my crushed gems along with my egg shell mixed into it," Spike answers.

Twilight smiles and says, "That's right Spike."

Then she asks, "Maybe you can bring a few gems from your room and a grinding bowl from the kitchen, and a bottle with some milk for her?"

"Coming right up," Spike salutes, and runs out of the room to give the baby she needs.

After getting the stuff they need, Twilight uses her magic the egg shells, and puts them in the bowl. As Tiger Lily cradles the baby dragon in her hooves, Twilight grinds the ruby gem with the egg shell into powder.

Twilight looks at the powder, and says, "It's ready."

Tiger Lily uses her magic to levitate a spoon, and scoops a little bit of the powdered egg shell and gem.

"Alright sweetie, it's time for your first breakfast," Tiger Lily happily says.

Tiger Lily slowly brings the spoon to little Snowdrop. The baby dragon open her mouth, and Tiger Lily puts it to her mouth. Tiger Lily. The baby is able to eat it, and love it.

"That's good Snowdrop, make sure you eat all your food," Tiger Lily calmly replies with a smile.

Tiger Lily then continues to slowly give her new baby dragon her food. After feeding her powdered eggshell and gem, she gives the baby her bottle. Tiger Lily holds the baby as the little dragon drinks from her bottle. Tiger Lily is very happy.

Rarity sits next to her as she says, "I have to say her scales are so white, and blue as icicles. Yet, she has a snowdrop on the middle of her forehead."

"I agree, but I think it's a unique mark for her," Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight comes over with glee and says, "You know, I never see a snow dagon before, but now we get to have one here in Ponyville."

"I have to agree, but would she be okay when winter's over," Starlight asks with concern.

"Well, the book did say that only their breath remains cold while their blue fire is hot, so they are able to live during spring and summer," Twilight explains.

"That's good, we wouldn't want our new buddy to get sick or feel unhealthy," Spike replies.

Spike looks at the baby dragon, and happily says, "Hey Snowdrop. I'm your're new big dragon brother, Spike. Someday, I'm going to teach you how to use your claws to dig, and how to use your fire breath."

The baby stares at Spike for a bit with a curious look. She then giggles and starts to touch Spike on the face. Tiger Lily passes little Snowdrop to Spike, and Spike is able to hold her. Spike sits down and start playing with the little dragon.

Applejack happily says, "Well look at that, Spike and little Snowdrop are friends already."

"I agree, this calls for a party!" Pinkie cheers, throwing the confetti and streamers around the room, making the baby giggle.

"Looks like she wants a part too," Spike replies.

The others start laughing, and are having wonderful time with the new baby.

Tiger Lily get off the throne, and says, "Well I think now will be a good time to give Snowdrop a warm bath."

The girls and Spike help fill a tub full of warm water, and are able to bring soap, a sponge, and a towel. Tiger Lily gently holds the baby in the water as she uses her magic to gently scrub the baby with baby soap. The girls are amazed on how she can be so gently with the baby.

Fluttershy sits next to her with a smile and says, "Wow Tiger Lily, you sure are good with different creatures. You're even very gentle with little Snowdrop."

"Thanks Fluttershy, but I'm always gentle with animals because I help take care of them and their homes," Tiger Lily replies.

"Well, I'd say you are taking very good of little Snowdrop, even though you never take care of a dragon before, "Starlight says, looking impressed.

Tiger Lily giggle, and says, "You're right, but I'm glad I was able to give it a try."

After giving Snowdrop a bath, drying her, and setting her down on a large fluffy pillow and covers her with a blanket, the baby falls right to sleep and looks very happy. The girls are trying to discuss on what they need to do for the little dragon, and for preparation to make her comfortable.

"There there sweetie, I do hope you feel comfortable," Tiger Lily calmly replies.

"I think she'll be fine, but right now we need to figure out what we can do for her," Rainbow Dash says.

"Like what?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, we need to make sure we get some gems and other food for her to eat. Then we need to get little Snowdrop comfortable by getting her her own bed or how you two can share your bed," Starlight explains.

Tiger Lily looks down on Snow drop, and answers, "You're right. I hope I'll be able to make Snowdrop happy.

"Of course you'll make her happy. You're already doin' a good job takin' care of her. We just need to be sure we have everything she needs."

Tiger Lily and asks, "So where should we start."

"For one, let's see if we can find some pillows so she won't fall of the bed," Twilight answers.

Then Spike says, "I'm sure I have more than enough gems to give to Snowdrop, and we can buy a grinder mold from the store."

"Let's not forget some toys, and books for you to read and play with," Pinkie happily adds.

"And I was wondering, since she has wings…. I wonder if you would let me teach her how to fly?" Rainbow asks.

TigerLily giggles, and answers, "I don't mind at all, but I don't think she's ready to fly just yet."

"I can wait," Rainbow bluntly answers with a sigh.

"Not," Rainbow mutters.

The girls hear it and start laughing. For the rest of the afternoon, Twilight, Starlight, and the others begin to help Tiger Lily with the baby. They help get get some baby supplies, and other things the baby might need. They spend all morning and afternoon helping get everything that is needed to make little Snowdrop feel at home. While the girls are taking care of the supplies, Tiger Lily has been staying close to her baby as she read more about dragons. Tiger Lily wants to be sure her baby is healthy and safe, so she wants to learn everything she can about dragon. Even though it's not much. Twilight decides to send a letter to Emer the new Dragon Lord to see what she says about Snowdrop and the snow dragon.

Hours later, evening has come, and the girls and Spike are in Tiger Lily's home having some hot cocoa, while little Snowdrop is having warm milk making her a bit sleepy.

"I like to thank you all for helping me make my new bay dragon comfortable," tiger Lily says.

"No problem, Tiger Lily, we never leave our friend hanging, and our new friend, of course," Rainbow says.

"I agree. Any family of your is practically family us," Applejack replies.

"I do hope I get to make her some new clothes when she gets older, but I do wonder what colors to go with the gold Snowdrop on her forehead," Rarity says with glee.

"I don't know, but seeing the mark is the reason why I called her snowdrop. Plus her white scales remind me of the winter snow," Tiger Lily says.

"I think that's a lovely name to give to her," Twilight agrees.

Spike looks at the baby and questionably says, "All Snowdrop seems to be doing is eating and sleeping. Not to mention giggling and grabbing things."

Fluttershy giggles, and says, "Well baby can't really do much when they're young. Once she gets older she'll be able to learn all kind of things."

"Like learning to fly, since she has wings and all," Rainbow answers.

"And I can teach her to use her fire breath," Spike adds.

"And maybe we can teach her other stuff like how to read, and other things when she grows up," Twilight replies.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much," Tiger Lily happily smile.

She then shows a sad smile, and says, "I do wish my parents can meet her and able to meet all of you."

"I know they would want to meet us too. I guess having Snowdrop means we have an addition to our family," Starlight says with a grin on her face.

"You're right," Tiger Lily agrees.

Just then Snowdrop starts to yawn and her eyes are looking very sleepy. The girls, and Spike know it can only mean one thing…"

"Looks like somepony is ready for bed," Starlight replies.

"Yes. It's just about her bed time," Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight looks at the clock over the fireplace, and says, It's already after nine. Looks like we should get going."

"Right," Tiger Lily says.

She then turns to Fluttershy and asks, "Fluttershy, if it's alright with you, can we sing the song you and I worked on for Snowdrop."

Fluttershy smiles happily and answers with a quiet glee, "I would love to, and I'm sure she and all of our friends would love to hear it too."

The others nod their heads meaning that they love to hear the song. The girls gather around in a circle, and Fluttershy sits next to Tiger Lily who is taking a seat on the rocking chair. Fluttershy starts out with the lyrics to the song.

Fluttershy:

Silent night, starry night

All is calm, all is bright

'Round the forest, parents and young

Gentle creatures everyone

Home in burrows deep

Home in their burrows deep

The girls and Spike love hearing the song. The song is so nice and peaceful that little Snowdrop starts to yawn. Tiger Lily uses her magic cover her with a blanket to keep her warm.

Tiger Lily

Silent night, starry night

Snowfall makes the meadows white

Huddle close to keep family warm

Tomorrow's dawn will bring Hearth's Warming morn

Now the day is done

Now that the day is done

Tiger Lily uses her magic to make illusion of snowflakes falling into the floor and ponies dancing in the snow. That makes everypony happy.

Tiger Lily, Fluttershy and Choir:

Silent night, starry night

Leaves are still and the moon's in sight

Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed

Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows

Sleep in beautiful peace

Sleep in beautiful peace

Then Tiger Lily uses her magic to make golden snowdrops fall along with the white snowflakes, and small breezies fly across the sky. Little Snowdrop smiles seeing all of this and it's making her more sleepy.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily:

Oh-whoa

Choir:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

The girls along with Spike leave the house, and Tiger Lily takes her baby dragon to her room.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily:

Oh-whoa-oh-oh

Choir:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

Tiger Lily then fix up the bed so she and baby Snowdrop can sleep on the bed, and put some extra pillows on the bed.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily:

Oh-whoa-oh-oh

Choir:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

Tiger Lily then gets under the covers and lays her baby on the bed. The two feels very happy. Tiger Lily give her baby a kiss, and the little dragon falls fast to sleep.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily:

Oh-whoa

Choir:

(Sleep in beautiful peace)

Tiger Lily then turns off the light, and falls right to sleep along with the baby.

Tiger Lily, Fluttershy and Choir:

Sleep in beautiful peace

Tiger Lily:

Sleep in beautiful peace...

Tiger Lily and her new baby dragon, Snowdrop are happily sleeping in their bed. The snow outside the house continues to slowly fall from the sky. It is truly a white Hearth's Warming Day. Now Tiger Lily and their friends have a new addition to their family.

Silent Night from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic It's a Pony Kind of Christmas


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dragon Sitting and Two New Friends

Months passed, and spring is in the air. Everypony are outside in the spring sun and are having a wonderful time with the weather. At the field by Tiger Lily's house, she and Starlight are having a little play time with Snowdrop. Twilight and the others leave for Manehattan for Rarity's new boutique, so the two are having some quality time together, and playing with little Snowdrop who is now about two months old. Snow tries to chew on a block as she plays.

Tiger Lily giggles as she takes the block away, and says, "No, no, no sweetie. Blocks aren't food."

"Starlight, can you pass me the milk bottle?" Tiger Lily asks.

Sure," Starlight answers.

Starlight then uses her magic to levitate a bottle full of milk. Tiger Lily then uses her magic to levitate the bottle while she hold Snowdrop in her hooves. When the bottle is close to her, she grabs the bottle and starts drinking it. Starlight and Tiger Lily simply smile at the little dragon as she drinks her bottle.

"I can't believe it's already two months," Starlight says with glee.

"I know. I remember yesterday she was trying to fly too, but only was able to get a few inches on the ground and for a few second," Tiger Lily says, rocking the baby.

Then Starlight asks, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Tiger Lily answers.

Starlight reach her hooves out and Tiger Lily's passes Snowdrop to her. Starlight hold the baby with a smile on her face, and sees the smile on the baby's face as she drinks her bottle. Tiger Lily is very glad that Snowdrop is getting comfortable with Starlight and her friends, but see she is mostly comfortable with Starlight and herself, and around Spike too.

Little Snowdrop takes the bottle out of her mouth and lets out a small burp. Starlight and Tiger Lily smile to see the baby is very happy and relaxed. Just then, Snowdrop sneeze that let's out some cold air. Snowdrop then lets out a little yawn and falls fast to sleep. Tiger Lily and Starlight quilt giggles after seeing the event. Just then, they start to hear some rustling from the bushes close by.

TigerLily asks with caution, "Is there… somepony over there?"

"I don't t know," Starlight answers looking suspicious.

Starlight then passes Snowdrop to Tiger Lily, and says, "You stay here, I'm going to check this out."

"Okay, but please be careful," TIger Lily says with concern, holding Snowdrop close to her.  
Tiger Lily sits down at the picnic spot as she sees Starlight crept up to the bushes and admitting her horn of something dangerous attacks. Starlight then sees the bushes move again, and starting to believe that what ever it's in this bush is dangerous. Worrying about danger, Starlight jumps into the bushes and gets into a fight with whatever is inside. Tiger Lily closes her eyes, and hold Snowdrop close to her hearing the fight and struggling, and fears Starlight could be hurt.

Tiger Lily looks at the bush again to see the bush continues to move until she sees two ponies coming out. She can tell that one of them is Starlight Glimmer, and is pinning another pony down. The pony who is a unicorn that has gray with dark black mane, and bright green eyes. He is wearing light gray armor, a gray crown with a green gem by the horn, and a red cape with white fur on the lining.

Starlight who is looking serious, becomes stunned to see who is in the bushes, and asks, "Who… who are you?!"

"My name is Sombra, it's very nice to meet you," The pony introduces himself.

Then he politely asks, "Can you um, let me get up?"

"Um, right… sorry," Starlight apologizes as she gets off of Sombra.

Sombra then gets up, and dust himself.

"Sorry about that, you were hiding in the bushes and I wasn't sure if you're anypony suspicious," Starlight apologizes again.

"That's alright. I was just trying to find something… more like someone," Sombra says.

"Like who?" Tiger Lily asks, as she walks towards the two unicorns.

Before Sombra can answer, the three ponies hearing a mare's voice calling out, "Sombra! Sombra, where are you?!"

"I'm guessing that someone is a friend of yours," Tiger Lily suspects with glee.

"She is," Sombra answers with a smile.

The three look to see another unicorn is heading towards them, but looks different from Sombra. Tiger Lily and Starlight suspects that she's a crystal pony because she has the same fur type as they do. She has light purple fur, light blue mane and tail with matching eyes. Her cutie mark is a gold scepter with a sphere on the top, and two golden snakes swirling around it.

The unicorn mare walks over to them with a smile, and says, "There you are, I was looking for you."

Sombra chuckles and says, "That's funny because I was looking for you."

"Until I pounced him that is," Starlight adds feeling a bit embarrassed.

The pony laughs and says, "I'm guessing Sombra gave you two bit of a scare by mistake."

"Yeah. That's what you get for sneaking around in a bush," Starlight remarks.

The four ponies then start laughing, not long the baby dragon wakes up and starts giggling too. After they stop laughing, and giggling in the baby's case, the four ponies decide that it's time to have a proper introduction, and what is the business that brings them here.

"By the way, I'm Starlight Glimmer. And this is my cousin Tiger Lily," Starlight introduces herself and Tiger Lily.

"And this is my little dragon Snowdrop," Tiger Lily adds, showing the two unicorns Snowdrop.

Snowdrop smiles and cooed at the sight of the two unicorns.

The crystal unicorn mare giggles, and happily introduces herself, "I'm Radiant Hope, and… well, you already met Sombra."

"It's nice to meet you two. What's bring you two to Ponyville?" Tiger Lily asks.

"We wanted to take a break from the search and thought we pay a visit to Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends," Radiant Hope explains.

Starlight surprisingly asks, "Wait, you know Twilight?"

"What a coincidence, so do we," Tiger Lily adds with a smile.

Sombra and Radiant Hope becomes surprised on how Starlight and Tiger Lily know Twilight and her friends. For the past three hours, each of them explain to each other their story and how they met Twilight and their friends. Tiger Lily and Starlight explain their separate story and how they met and become a family. They also explain to them about some of their time and adventures together. Sombra and Hope explain how the two know each other, and what happened a thousand years ago, and on how they encounter Twilight and her fiends. They both also mention to them on what they're doing now. When they both finish, both group are very surprised, and Tiger Lily also feels a bit scared about Sombra's story. Especially since Tiger Lily remembers Twilight the others explain to her about who he used to be, but glad because he's a different pony now.

Starlight says looking shocked, "Wow, that was deep…"

"Really deep," Tiger Lily adds with a scared look on her face.

" wasn't one of our best moments, but we were able to work things out, and now Sombra won't have to worry about the Umbrum anymore," Radiant Hope says with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you two were able to work things out. I remember when Sunburst and I lost touch when we're little, and I didn't take it very well," Starlight says.

Then Tiger Lily says, "It must have been hard for you for losing Sombra and the empire."

"It was," Hope replies.

"And… I didn't make things by acting like an evil dictator," Sombra adds, feeling guilty.

"Trust me, I know exactly how that felt," Starlight says with a calm smile.

Then she says firmly, "And if you asks me, I think your family are not the nicest ponies to get acquainted with."

"Especially for what they did to the two of you like that. It's felt that they used you to take over the empire," tiger Lily adds.

"That sure what it felt like when I found out what they really look like," Hope replies.

"But I'm glad they're not around now," Sombra adds.

"Agree," Starlight replies.

Then Hope asks, "So do you know where Twilight and the others now?"

Starlight and Tiger Lily look at each other with a little worried look, but they have to tell them where Twilight and the others are right now.

"Sorry guys, Twilight and the others left to Manehattan to help Rarity get her new boutique ready. They won't be back in a few days," Tiger Lily says.

"Oh!" Sombra and Hope reply.

The Starlight happily suggests, "But since you two are here, maybe we can show you two around Ponyville."

Sombra and Hope look at each other with a smile, and nods their heads in reply.

"We would love to," Hope happily answers.

Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer, along with little Snowdrop take Sombra and Radiant Hope to a little tour around Ponyville. Sombra and Hope are interested to see Ponyville because it's very different than the Crystal Empire. Starlight and Tiger Lily decide to stop by for some lunch at The Hay Burger. They have hay burgers, apple juices, hay fries, and onion rings. Snowdrop has her usual some warm milk and crushed gems in a bowl. Tiger Lily eats her food a bit at a time while she feeds little Snowdrop. Of course, Tiger Lily has to make funny faces and other ways to get her to eat.

Tiger Lily levitates the spoon of crushed gems to Snowdrop's mouth as she cheerfully says, "Here sweetie, here's come the grown dragon."

Little Snowdrop sees the spoon as it's flying around her. She smiles seeing it, and is ready to have her lunch. Tiger Lily levitates the spoon to Snowdrop's mouth, and the little dragon takes a bit out of it, and eats the crushed gems. She smiles, and claps her small claws in the air with glee. The others see this and start laughing at the baby dragon's playfulness.

Hope happily says, "Aww, the little dragon is so adorable."

"You can say that again," Starlight agrees.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen a snow dragon. They're so rare around Equestria that almost nopony has seen them," Hope says, looking at the baby with a smile.

"I agree, how were you able to find one?" Sombra asks.

"Well, we found it in the Everfree forest and it was all alone, so Tiger Lily decided to raise the little egg, and it hatched after Hearth's Warming Eve," Starlight answers.

"Sounds interesting," Hope replies.

"Having a baby dragon in the house sure is interesting, but I had to make sure she doesn't burn anything or turn my furniture into sculptures," Tiger Lily replies with a giggle.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if you should fire proof or ice proof your house! I mean, you living in a wooden house for crying out loud!" Starlight remarks.

Sombra and Hope look a bit confused, and wonder about Tiger Lily's ability to take care of a baby dragon that can burn and freeze things with a single breath.

"Sounds to me that you had to deal with some difficult times with Snowdrop?" Hope questionably replies.

Tiger Lily sighs a bit, and says, "I do admit it wasn't easy, but my friends and I have been able to manage it so far, and she hasn't caused any trouble."

"Well, you're doing a good job taking care of her so far, but I wonder how you're going to take care of her when she grows up?" Hope asks.

"I don't know, but by the time she doesn't grow up, she might not need me to take care of her any more," Tiger Lily says.

She then picks up Snowdrop, gives her a hug, and adds, "But right now, I'm going to take care of my baby dragon."

The four then begin to giggle and are having a good time together. After they finish their tour and lunch, the four ponies and the baby dragon are in Twilight's castle. The sun is going down, while the moon is getting ready to rise up in the sky. Starlight decides to have a little sleep over with Tiger Lily, Snowdrop, and their new friends. Right now, they're playing a small game called Dragon Pits, a game that Starlight used to play when she was a little filly. Meanwhile Snowdrop is fast asleep in a basket that is being used like a rocking crib.

"This sure is a fun game," Tiger Lily complements.

"I agree, and I sure glad we get to have fun with our new friends," Starlight adds with glee.

"I have to agree, "Sombra says.

"Yes. Sombra and I used to play together just the two of us, but it sure is fun to play with other ponies," Hope replies.

"I remember you telling us that you two only had each other at the time," Starlight says.

"Yeah. The crystal ponies didn't acted very nice to you," Tiger Lily adds.

"It's true, but I'm glad everything worked out now. All Sombra and I had to do is track down the rest of Princess Amore and we can put her back together," Hope says with a small smile.

"That sounds like it's going to take you two a while," Starlight says.

"I wish there's a easier way to find it, or a way we can help you," Tiger Lily replies.

"It may take a long time to find every piece, but I'll do what it takes to correct my mistake," Sombra says, feeling a little bad about his past.

"And I'm sure you will. I was able to make up all the stuff I did in the past, and I'm sure you will too," Starlight says.

Sombra nods his head with a smile. The four new friends continue to play Dragon Pits late into the night, and fall asleep. Starlight sleeps on her bed while the others sleep in their sleeping bags. The new friends sure have a wonderful time together, and knowing that they will remain friends is what spreads it around.

A few days later, Starlight and Tiger Lily are in the castle library reading some books, while baby Snowdrop is taking her nap in her little buggy. Tiger Lily is reading one of the Daring Do books, while Starlight is reading a spell book to practice her spell casting ability. As they are reading, the doors to the library open and Twilight along with their friend walk inside.

Tiger Lily smiles at them, and says, "Hi guys."

"How was the grand opening?" Starlight asks.

Rarity sighs a bit, and says, "It was a lot of work, but we managed to get everything done before the grand opening."

"You can say that again," Rainbow Dash agrees. Then collapses in the floor.

"But everything turned out s'well at the end," Applejack replies.

Then Pinkie hops over, and asks, "So what did you two do while we're gone?"

"We have some fun at Ponyville, and we had a bit of a sleepover with some new friends that we made," Starlight answers.

"Sombra and Radiant Hope," Tiger Lily adds with glee.

"Huh!" The girls and Spike exclaims with a shock.

"You met them?" Twilight asks, still in shocked.

"Yeah. We had a great time together, and they love playing with little Snowdrop," Starlight explains.

Then Fluttershy asks, "Are stay still in Ponyville?"

"They're gone now, they left so they can find the rest of Princess Amore's statue pieces," Tiger Lily answers.

Twilight and the others are surprised to hear that Sombra and Hope have been in Ponyville while they're away, and they become friends with Starlight and Tiger Lily. In a way, they are kind of glad they met each other and become good friends.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Well, it seems that you both were able to make two new friends while we're away. I was we could have say hello before they left."

"Don't worry, Sombra and Hope said that they'll come back to Ponyville to visit us soon, and hope you're not too busy to hang out," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

"And I'm sure we'll have more fun by the time they do," Starlight adds.

The two ponies then start laughing and the others start to laugh along with them. Twilight and others told them about their time in Manehattan, but Starlight and Tiger Lily can see that Twilight and the others, excluding Rarity have a difficult dilemma at the new shop. Of course, everypony have a wonderful time in their activity, and can't wait to have some more fun and excitement. They might end up meeting some more new friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Day in Another World Part 1

Weeks later, Twilight has gather everypony to the castle throne room for something important. Twilight is standing next to her throne Straight and Tiger Lily standing beside her, Snowdrop in TigerLily's hooves, and the other girls sitting on their thrones. Snowdrop is simply playing with Tiger Lily's mane with a smile on her face, and is looking curious at the meeting. Spike is looking a the map with a curious look on his face. He seems to be wondering about something involving the map.

"As you've all probably noticed, it's been quite some time since the map has sent us on a mission of friendship," Twilight says.

Spike still examining the map says, "Yeah! Ever since Starlight messed with it to go back in time and try to change history!"

Starlight, Twilight, and Tiger Lily start to look a bit uneasy about that event, since they have been there.

"Um… yes Spike since that happened," Tiger Lily replies, feeling a bit skeptic.

Twilight calm herself, with a smile and says, "But, as part of their studies, Starlight and Tiger Lily's been assisting me. And together, we think we've come up with a spell that can get it working again!"

The girls happily cheer hearing that the map can be fixed. They stop cheering so they can see the three magic friends do their work. Spike however, is still looking at the map, but Twilight and the others need him off.

Tiger Lily politely asks, "Spike, can you hold Snowdrop while we perform the spell.

"Of course," Spike answer.

Spike walks off the table and Tiger Lily passes Snowdrop to him. Spike then starts to play with the little dragon, and Snowdrop enjoys playing with her dragon brother.

Twilight says as Tiger Lily and Starlight walk beside her "Now without further ado…"

With that, Twilight, Starlight, and Tiger Lily use their magic and their magical aura swirl into the air over the map creating a large orb over it. The orb then launches beams at the thrones around the map. The cutie marks on the throne the reflects a certain color over it onto the map. After a bit of a fuzz, the magic is able to get the map working again. The girls are impressed to see the map working again.

Then map flashes Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks on the map

"Fluttershy and Twilight in Appleloosa!" Pinkie cheers happily.

But it changes to Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie map on a different location.

Then Pinkie corrects it with a smile, and says, "No, me and Rainbow Dash in Las Pegasus!"

The map changes again t Rainbow Dash and Twilight's cutie mark at another location of the map.

"No, Rainbow Dash and Twilight in Yakyakistan!" Pinke corrects herself again with glee.

Next, Twilight's cutie mark is put at another location of the map twice.

"No, Twilight and Twilight in Twilight's castle!" Pinkie corrects herself, the fourth time.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight with a confused look, and says, "I guess it takes a little time before the map can work properly."

"It will probably take a little bit to fully function properly," Starlight replies.

Pinkie then sees her cutie mark, and happily cheers, "Oh. Me! Me!"

Oh, me... and Rarity!" Pinkie adds with glee as she sees Rarity's cutie mark as well.

Shen then eagerly says, "Ooh! I hope it's some faraway place that nopony has gone before!"

"Well, maybe not too far away. An adventure somewhere that has modern conveniences would be preferable," Rarity calmly says, politely.

The two marks then landed at the map location of Canterlot castle, meaning that Rarity and Pinkie Pie are going to Canterlot for their friendship mission.

Rarity gasps and excitedly says, "Canterlot! This is wonderful! I can check the boutique! Perhaps there'll be some social events that we can attend!"

She then gasps and asks herself, "I'll have to pack extra outfits! What will I wear?!"

The other simply stare at Rarity because of her idea to pack extra clothes for fashion.

"Y'know, some ponies get excited about the silliest things," Pinkie remarks while rolling her eyes.

Starlight whispers to Tiger Lily's ear, "She's one to talk."

Tiger Lily giggles after hearing Starlights remark, and Starlight starts to giggle along with her

Sometime later, Tiger Lily is reading some spell books and is practicing her magic while Twilight and Starlight are doing some magic stuff, and little Snowdrop is playing in the playpen. Tiger Lily teleports herself around the room for practice, and uses an apple to transform it into a small carriage. She then is able to do other spells for practice. After she has finished with some practice, Tiger Lily decides to take a look at a large mirror that has pipes and other machineries around it.

Tiger Lily looks at her reflection, and says, "The mirror looks very nice, but why does it have all these gears, pipes, and other machineries around it."

Tiger Lily looks rather curious at the strange mirror in front of her. She also notices a book on top of it. She wants to look at it, but knows that it's not good to touch other ponies stuff without permission. Tiger Lily takes the mirror, but her hoof runs through it. This makes TigerLily gasp in shock, and amazement at the same time.

"This mirror… is magic?!" Tiger Lily asks herself in thought.

Tiger Lily starts to think about it as she says in her thoughts, "I guess I could take a little peak through, and see what's on the other side."

Tiger Lily takes a deep breath and slowly walks through the portal. After going through the portal, Twilight, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer walk into the room and see how Tiger Lily is going. They become a bit curious to find her not here, and Snowdrop is along, sleeping in the pen.

"That's strange, I wonder where Tiger Lily is?" Starlight asks.

Maybe she decided to get something to eat or she went to the restroom," Spike suggests.

"Could be," Twilight replies.

Twilight turns to the mirror to see the book up there with Princess Celestia's cutie mark on it.

Twilight blushes a bit and says, "Oops, I forgot to put the book back on the shelf. We don't want Snowdrop going through it."

Twilight then uses her magic to levitate the book back on the shelf.

"I'm going to find Tiger Lily and see where she is" Starlight says.

After Twilight puts the book on the bed. She and the others decide to see if they can find Tiger Lily. Straight leaves the door open so they can hear Snowdrop if she wakes up. What the others don't know is that by removing the book off the mirror, Tiger Lily is trapped on the other side with no way of getting back.

Tiger Lily let out a groan after the rough ride and landing. She opens eyes to see a building in front of her. Tiger Lily lifts her hooves up so she can see them, but realizes that her hooves are not hooves anymore. Instead, her hooves are replaced by skinny soft like claws.

Tiger Lily screams, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tier Lily then coves her mouth for a second to calm herself down Tiger Lily looks at those strange claws again and wiggles them around. She notices a strange bracelet with white flowers on it. Tiger Lily looks around and notices the creature walking his dog, and he is walking on two. Tiger Lily can see that she needs to walk on her hind legs as well. She stands up and her legs looks a bit shaky. She is surprised to see the kind of outfit she is wearing. Tiger Lily is wearing a nice white blouse with a long dark green skirt with her cutie mark on it, and brown sandals. She is very amazed to be wearing these strange clothes. Sh also notice that her mane is so long that it's almost to the ground, and has a white hairband with a small tiger and a white lily pin on it.

Tiger Lily looks at herself and says, "I guess I had to change my appearance to fit into this world."

Tiger Lily then decides to walk like that creature does. Tiger Lily wobbly walks around a bit until she is able to walk a little good. She then notices a building in front of her, so she decides to go inside and explore. Tiger Lily continues to walk to the staircase and is able to walk in front of the door. Tiger Lily ends up slamming her face at the door by mistake. She tries to use her magic but it' not working. Tiger Lily touches her head, and realizes that hor horn is not there.

"My… my horn… is gone!" Tiger Lily scaredly says.

Tiger Lily tries her best to calm down, but knowing this isn't going to make herself feel better. Still wanting to explore the building, Tiger Lily uses her new claws to open the door and walks in. Tiger Lily looks around to see a bunch of doors and a strange cabinet with trophies inside.

"This is a strange place. I wonder what this place is supposed to be," Tiger Lily asks herself.

Just then, she hears a bell ring and mor creatures of different colors begin to walk around the building. They carry books, talk through some strange devices, carrying sports stuff, and talking to each other. Tiger Lily end up getting shoved, an puked all over the place. It's almost close to impossible to move around. Tiger Lily gets down to her knees and is able to crawl through the crowd. When she's able to crawl through the crowd, Tiger Lily gets up, and decides to try walking around again. She is so amazed to see so many creatures. Tiger Lily is about to walk to one of the halls, when she is hit by something or someone.

Tiger Lily rubs her head as she apologizes, "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, and…"

Tiger Lily looks at the the being she bumps into, but is shocked to see the creatures she bumps into. The creature has light purple or lavender skin, purple eyes, dark navy blue hair with purple and magenta streak on it in a ponytail hold by a purple pointed hairband. She is wearing a sky blue shirt with puffy sleeve and white laces and collar, a magenta tie with a matching vest with purple lace, a purple belt with a pink buckle, a purple skirt with light purple stars on it, light blue sock, and purple mary janes with stars on it. She is also wearing black square glasses on her face. Despite the strange appearance, outfit, and glasses, Tiger Lily can tell who that creature looks like.

"Twilight!" Tiger Lily quietly exclaims with a shocked expression on her face.

The girl looks at Tiger Lily with a confused look, and asks, "Yes my name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle to be exact. But how do you know my name?"

"But… Twilight… It's my Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily sounding very concern.

The girl with Twilight's name shakes her head, and says, "I'm sorry, but I never met you before."

"Are you sure?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I'm sure. Maybe you're mistaking me for a different Twilight," Twilight replies.

Tiger lily sadly nods her head, and says, "Okay."

Feeling sad, Tiger Lily walks past Twilight, but still trying her best not to lose her balance. Twilight Sparkle feels a bit bad seeing her looking so sad. Sometime later, Tiger Lily is able to calm down, and decide to explore the rest of the building. She can see different rooms with different creatures coming in all shape, sizes, and color. Along the way, Tiger Lily notices that she has seen many creatures who looks like some of the friends she has made Equestria, and is starting to feel sad about it. She even see these version of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, but never interact with it. Tiger Lily is starting to feel a bit homesick, so she decides to head back home.

Tiger Lily is about to get outside and sees the statue where the portal is. She is ready to get back home.

"Well, I guess that's enough exploring for one day, but I should get back before the others wonder where I am," Tiger Lily says to herself.

Tiger Lily walks over to the portal and is ready to head back home. However, when she put her claws on the base, but it's not phasing through.

Tiger Lily begins to panic as she says, "It's closed, but… but I can't be closed! I… I need to get back!"

Tiger Lily pushes her hand to the base, but nothing. She then uses her body to force herself through the statue, but it's not working at all. Tiger Lily becomes distressed and sits down. She then has her new knees close to her upper body, and is beginning to get watery in her eyes.

"Oh no, the portal is closed and I can't get back! And no one even knows that I'm here!" Tiger Lily say, she begin to shed tears from her.

Then she begins to cry, and upsetly declares her situation, "I… I won't be able to go home!"

Tiger Lily begins to cry and lots of tears are shedding down her face and on to her new clothes. She then closed herself to her knees and her new arms wrapped around. Tiger Lily is scared, sad, and worried that she'll never be able to go home to see her friends, and family again. She is very miserable right now.

Back in Equestria, Twilight and Starlight have searched all of Ponyville, but can't find Tiger Lily are starting to get very worried, and find themselves at the park.

"I'm very worried about this, Twilight. It's not like Tiger Lily to leave without a word to anyone," Straight says.

Twilight nods her head, and says, "I agree, and nopony has seen her all day."

"What can we do?" Starlight asks.

"Since Pinkie and Rarity are still in Canterlot, we'll have to round up the rest of our friends, and call a meeting about the situation," Twilight answers.

With that, Twilight and Starlight go their separate direction to go find the others and call an important meeting, but are still unaware where Tiger Lily really is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Day in Another World Part 2

In the school hallways, the Twilight Sparkle Tiger Lily has talked to is with Sunset Shimmer and their other friends who are Tiger Lily's friends' counterparts of this world. As they walk down the hall after they gather their things from the locker, Twilight has just finish explaining to the girls about her encounter from earlier.

"She then became so sad and walked off," Twilight says.

She becomes sad, and says, "I didn't even know her, only that she told me her name is Tiger Lily."

"That' kind of weird. Are you sure you never met that girl before?" Rainbow asks, looking confused.

"I'm sure of it," Twilight answers.

She sighs and says, "But I think she's honest when she said that she knows me. She seems very serious about it."

Sunset thinks about the situation, and says, "Maybe we can find her around here. I'm sure she didn't get far."

"What do we do after we find her?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm sure we can explain to her that this was all nothin' but a misunderstanding, and they she'll be on her way," Applejack answers with a calm smile.

Applejack opens to door to the front of the school, and walks out. The others follows her. They walks down the stairs as they continue talking.

"But why did she act like she knows Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I don't know, but she seems very serious about it," Twilight answers.

Pinkie looks up ahead, and asks, "This girl, Tiger Lily… she wouldn't happen to have dark green hair with matching skirt, and has a hairband with a small tiger and a white lily on it."

Twilight eyes widen, and shockley says, "That's right, but how did you know that?"

"Because… she's sitting right over there," Pinkie answering, pointing to where she is.

The others look up a head to see where Pinkie pointing at. Twilight is surprised to see the very same girl from earlier, Tiger Lily, but something doesn't seem right. The others can tell that something is wrong and need to do something. They see the girl is sitting against the wondercolt statue where the portal is. From the looks of it, she is covering her face and her knees, and hugging herself tight.

Twilight sadly says, "That's her alright, but Tiger Lily doesn't look alright."

"Yeah. I think something is wrong," Sunset replies.

"What should we do?" Applejack asks.

"Don't look now, but Pinkie is already about to do something," Rainbow remarks, looking at the front lawn.

The others turn to see that Pinkie is happily skipping to the girl at the wondercolt statue. When Pinkie arrivals, she can hear Tiger Lily crying, and is not interested in any conversation.

Pinkie gets down on her knees with a smile on her face, and happily says, "Hi my name is Pinkie Pie."

But Tiger Lily is not saying anything.

"What's your name?" Pinkie asks.

But Tiger Lily is still not saying anything. Instead she clutches her knees even harder, and cries more. Pinkie becomes sad and walks back towards the others in defeat.

When she reaches the others, Applejack says, "I guessin' it didn't worked out very well."

"No, she must be really sad and doesn't want t say anything. Whatever is bothering her, she must be really really upset about it." Pinkie sadly answers.

The girls are trying to figure out what to do with the girls. While they're not looking, Fluttershy looks at Tiger Lily with sympathy and decide to see if she can help her. Fluttershy walks over to see her while the others are discussing about the situation. Fluttershy sits down next to her, with a calm smile, but trying to think of what to say.

Fluttershy calmly says with a smile, "Hello."

But TigerLily is still not saying anything.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what wrong so that my friends and I can help you," Fluttershy says with reassurance.

Tiger Lily begins to whimper as she tries to explains, "I… I...can't go back home."

Fluttershy becomes confused, and asks, "What do you mean, you can't go back home?"

"I don't know I should tell you. You won't be able to believe me if I tell you," Tiger Lily says, crying and still curled in a ball.

"But I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me. I'm sure if what trouble you are having, my friends and I can help you," Fluttershy says with a reassurance.

Tiger Lily lifts her head up, and sees the human version of Fluttershy. She can see that this Fluttershy is holding a smile on her face, and puts her hand on her shoulder to make her feel better. Tiger Lily has this feeling that she can trust her, even though she reminds her of Fluttershy. Tiger Lily finally decides to try explaining her situation to Fluttershy, she just hope that this Fluttershy will believe her.

"You see, I'm not really from here. I came from world called Equestria, and lived in a town called Ponyville. I made many friends like Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and others. I even have a cousin Starlight glimmer, and a baby dragon, Snowdrop…"TigerLily explains.

Tiger Lily begins to shed more tears and says, "I… I saw this mirror and decided to take a look through it and found myself here, and…and decided to explore here for a while. But now I'm stuck here with no way out…"

"... I won't be able to go home to be my friend and my cousin and my baby dragon again!" Tiger Lily adds and sheds a lot of tears from her face, and puts her head on her knees.

Fluttershy is shocked to hear it, and not just about her unable to go home. She is shocked to hear that she is friends of Princess Twilight, and counterparts of her friends. She then realizes that's the reason why she thinks this Twilight is her friend, she doesn't know about this world at all and thinks that this Twilight Sparkle is her Twilight Sparkle. Now she feels sorry for her for being trapped her, and touches the portal, and can tell it closed. Fluttershy knows there is only one way to help her and make her feel better.

Fluttershy calmly says to Tiger Lily, "Thanks you for telling me, now I know how my friends and I can help?"

"How?" Tiger Lily asks.

"You just wait here while I got talk to my friends, okay," Fluttershy says.

"Okay," Tiger Lily nervously answers.

Fluttershy gets up and rush over to her friends to tell them about Tiger Lily's situation. When she reaches her friends, Fluttershy can see them still talking about the situation, and don't have a clue that she has been gone.

Fluttershy quietly says, "Um, girls."

But the girls are not listen to her, they just keep talking.

"Girls," Fluttershy says, a little louder.

And still no response.

She then angrily shouts, "Girls!"

Hearing Fluttershy's scream makes the girls scream in surprise. The look at Fluttershy with confused look, which causes Fluttershy to blush in embarrassment.

Sunset Shimmer asks, "What is it Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, you didn't have to shout you know," Rainbow says with a frustrated look.

Sorry, but I was able to talk to the girl Tiger Lily, and she told me what happened," Fluttershy asks

"She did!" Twilight replied with a shock.

Fluttershy nods her head and explains, "Yes. She told me that she came from Equestria, but the portal's closed so she's trapped here."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

Twilight gasps and says, "Now I understand why she knows me…"

"She thought you were Princess Twilight," Sunset adds.

"And Princess Twilight must not know that TigerLily is here and closed the portal on her," Rarity adds.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

Sunset has an idea and says, "First we need to talk to her and tell her that we're friends with Princess Twilight, then I can go to my locker to get the journal and tell her what happened."

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea. With that, Fluttershy leads them to Tiger Lily. This time Tiger Lily's head is up and seeing that this Fluttershy and all of her friends are walking towards her. The girls sit around Tiger Lily while Fluttershy sit right next to her.

Fluttershy calmly says, "Tiger Lily, I brought my friends here, and we know how we can help you. "

"How? Tiger Lily asks.

"Well for starters, we're actually friends with Princess Twilight sparkle. And before you say anything, this Twilight Sparkle is the born in this worlds. Same with the rest of us," Applejack explains.

"Except for me. I used to live in Equestria before living here," Sunset clarifies.

"You used to live in Equestria, but why are you living her now?" TigerLily asks with a shock.

Sunset blushes a it, and says, "That's a long story that had some unpleasant memories."

"Oh," Tiger Lily sadly replies.

Then she asks, "So how am going to get back to Equestria?"

"Aw but why do you want to leave so soon. We can have all kinds of fun together. We can go out for pizza, watch a movie, play the park, and have a sleep over!" Pinkie relies enthusiastically.

Tiger Lily giggles a bit, and says, "I guess so,and you do remind me of Pinkie back home."

"And to answer your question on how, I actually have a book that I send message to Princess Twilight," Sunset adds.

"You do?" Tiger Lily surprisingly asks.

"Yeah," Sunset answers.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Thanks.

She turn to Twilight, and says, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's okay. From what the girls told me and what Fluttershy told us about you, I can understand why you were confused at first," Twilight replies with a calm smile.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So when can we message Princess Twilight."

"We can do it right now," Sunset answers.

Then Applejack says, "And I'm willin' to bet that you're hungry right now."

Right on que Tiger Lily stomach begins to growl loud and long.

"Well, I did skip lunch today," Tiger Lily says with a straight look and her cheeks are blushing.

The girls giggling seeing it.

Rarity helps Tiger Lily upas she says, "Well, it's simply not lady like to get yourself starve like that."

"But I don't have any bits wit me," Tiger Lily replies.

"Not to worry darling, we'll help you with that," Rarity says.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies with a small smile on her face.

She then turns to Sunset and says, "By the way, I don't think I caught your name. I mean I can remember the other's name, but I don't know yours."

"Right. I'm Sunset Shimmer, it's nice to meet you," Sunset introduces herself.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily says with a calm smile.

With that, the girls decide to take Tiger Lily somewhere so she can eat. During the walk, the girls ask Tiger Lily is she tell them about herself, and what life does she has. Tiger Lily reluctantly agrees, but warn them that some parts of her life is not a very happy one. However, Tiger Lily also tell them that she would like to eat before explaining the story to them.

Back in Equestria at Twilight's throne room, Twilight and Starlight have gather Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to the room to tell them about the situation. They can tell that the situation is serious, and need to do something about it.

"Alright girls, as you know is that our friends Tiger Lily is missing and none of us have seen her all day without a word to anyone," Twilight informs

"No kidding! Starlight and I searched for Tiger Lily at her house, and she wasn't there," Rainbow says.

"Applejack and I looked at the market, but wasn't there either," Fluttershy shyly adds.

"We search all over Ponyville, but we can't find her anywhere," Applejack adds, worriedly.

Starlight tires to think as she says, "I may not know Tiger Lily much, but I know that this isn't like her to leave somewhere without a word to anyone."

"Yeah, and she wouldn't leave Snowdrop along for very long," Spike adds, feeding Snowdrop a bottle of milk.

Just then, Twilight has thought of something that she hasn't taken account for.

She turns to Straight and asks, "Starlight you remember that Tiger Lily went to the library easier to practice her magic right."

"That's right," Starlight replies.

Then Twilight asks, "Did you remember seeing Tiger Lily walking out of the library or or anywhere in the castle."

"I don't think so, but she would have told me if she did to get or do something," Starlight answers.

Spike asks, "Why do you ask, Twilight?"

"Well, we did look all of Ponyville and no pony has seen her at all except this morning. Then none of us saw her leaving the castle library. I think we should go check inside the library for a look," Twilight says.

"Maybe she left a note there and didn't noticed it," Starlight suggests.

Could be, let's head to the library and see what we can find," Twilight replies.

Agreeing to the idea, the girls and Spike, who is carrying Snowdrop head to the castle library to find a clue to where TigerLily has gone. They really hope that she can be found, and is not harmed or in any danger.

At Sugarcube Corner in another world, TigerLily and the girls are having some food and drinks as they talk about what happens in their lives. Tiger Lily has just finish explaining to the girls about her life, and some parts have made the girls cry.

"Gosh Tiger Lily, I didn't realized you had a rough life," Twilight sadly replies.

"I know, it's been hard, but I was able to get through all the pain and suffering I've dealt with… sort of," Tiger Lily answers feeling sad.

Applejack comes over and says, "I understand how you feel. I lost my parents when I was young too, and I understand how hard it was to deal with it."

"Yeah. I remember Applejack from my home told me that as well," Tiger Lily says.

"But I'm glad you were able to meet Princess Twilight and the others. And you ended up with more friends besides the animals," Fluttershy happily replies.

"I just can't believe that you met your cousin who was trying to change history just to get back on Twilight and her friends because she was doing something wrong," Sunset bluntly remarks.

Tiger Lily laughs nervously and says, "Well, I do admit that Starlight's actions was wrong and very extreme, but she was just suffering from inside and thought of getting rid of something that cause her pain. If it wasn't for me and Twilight, she would have been suffering and devoted to her idea to erase cutie marks from Equestria."

"I have to agree on that darling. Starlight was suffering, and had trouble moving on with her troubles. I guess having somepony who can be a real friend is what snap her out of it," Rarity says, having a sip of her tea.

"I agree," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Then Rainbow says with excitement, "My favorite part is that not only you met Daring Do in the flesh, but that you used elemental on Ahuizotl and his cats."

Rainbow laughs and says, "I'll bet you were able to see the look on his face!"

"Rainbow, Tiger Lily could have got hurt and was pony napped at the time too," Twilight firmly replies.

"Right," Rainbow says, rolling her eyes.

Tiger Lily turns to Sunset and says, "Still, I'm kind of surprised to hear yours and Twilight's story on how Equestrian magic you in this world."

"I do admit, that wasn't our best moments in the world, but we both ended up learning a valuable lesson from it," Sunset says.

"That friendship is very magical, and that you need to be careful with strong magic," Twilight adds.

Tiger Lily laughs a bit, and says, "I agree, but I think you both learned the very same lesson like Starlight did."

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

"Power isn't that what you both really wanted is friendship that you wanted, and it something that you really need. It's alo something I need to get through my loss and my loneliness," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

Sunset nods her head, and says, "I couldn't agree more."

"So are we going to send a message to Princess Twilight?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Right," Sunset nods her head.

Sunset takes the book out of her backpack and a pen as well. She turns the page to an empty one, and begins to write it down to get a message to Princess Twilight.

Sunset takes out her pen, and begins to write as she says, "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Day in Another World Part 3

In the castle library, Twilight and the others are looking around the room to see if they can find a clue that will lead them to Tiger Lily. Pinkie ends up shoving some books out of the shelf. They try their best, but haven't found much of anything.

"There's nothin here that will give us a clue," Applejack says in frustration.

"It's like Tiger Lily didn't leave anything that would give us a clue. Not even a note," Fluttershy sadly replies.

Twilight starts to scratch her chin as she worriedly says, "I don't understand, where could Tiger Lily go?"

As the girls and Spike are trying to think of a solution to their problem, Starlight starts to hear a strange buzzing noise, and can't tell where the noise is coming from.

Starlight turns to Twilight and asks, "How Twilight, did you hear a buzzing sound or something?"

Twilight looks around and hears a buzzing noise alright. The girls, along with Spike look around to figure out where the noise is coming from. Twilight at one of the bookshelves to see that one of them is glowing vibrating on the shelf.

Twilight questionably says as she levitates the book to her form the shelve, "It's the book that I used to contact to Sunset Shimmer. I wonder why Sunset is messaging me?"

"Maybe there's a magic problem and needs your help?" Spike suggests.

"Could be," Twilight replies.

Twilight opens the book where the last message.

She reads the message out loud saying, "

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

How are you doing today? As for me and my friends, we met a young girl named Tiger Lily, and she said that she's a friend of yours. She explained to us that she found the portal and went through so she can explore what's on the other side. She said that you weren't aware of it, and you must have closed the portal by mistake. Either way, the girls and I are watching her until you can answer her. We'll be waiting for you at Rarity's boutique, and we'll be seeing you as soon as you can.

Your friend,

Sunset Shimmer.

P.S: Tiger Lily said that she's doing fine, and is having a wonderful time with us. She wishes that she can come back and visit us again soon. And she is wondering of Starlight and Snowdrop are alright, and that she is sorry for not telling any of you about her unexpected adventure sooner."

After reading the message, Twilight and the others sigh with relief to hear that TigerLily is alright. Now that they know where she is and who she's with, all Twilight and Spike need to do is open the portal and get her back.

Twilight turns to Spike and says, "Well Spike, it looks like we're on another trip at Canterlot High."

"Yes!" Spike shouts with excitement.

Twilight levitates the book to the small slot on top of the mirror. With the magic from the book, it's able to activates the mirror.

Then Rarity suspects, "I guess that means the rest of us to stay here and watch Snowdrop until you get back."

"That's the idea, but we'll try not to be gone long," Twilight says.

"Tell the other girls we said hi!" Pinkie loudly says with a smile on her face.

Twilight nods her head, and answers, "Okay."

Twilight and Spike run through the portal, and head to Rarity's boutique to get Tiger Lily back and see if she's okay.

At Rarity's boutique in the world of Canterlot High. The girls are having a good conversation with Tiger Lily. Not very long ago, Tiger Lily has mention to them that she has a secret admirer and she doesn't know who he is. Even though she doesn't know his face, she really like him and the gifts he gives her. She wishes that she can meet him. The girls except Rainbow Dash think that Tiger Lily's love life is romantic. Rainbow thinks it's a bit sappy.

Rarity happily says, "I must say Tiger Lily, it must be nice to have your secret knight in shining armor around who loves you."

"I think it's sweet," Fluttershy adds with glee.

Rainbow stick her tongue out as she says, "I think it's sappy if you ask me.

"Don't be a downer Rainbow, Tiger Lily has a special someone or should I say, somepony in her life, and is secretly waiting for the perfect moment to declare his love for," Pinkie says with sparkles in her eyes.

Tiger Lily cheeks begin to turn red, and is not saying a word.

Sunset giggles and says, "Alright girls, let's not try to embarrass her any further."

"But Sunset, this is true love," Pinkie whines.

"I know, but Tiger Lily still doesn't know who he is, and who knows how long it will be until the two actually meet," Sunset says.

"You're right about that," Twilight agrees.

Tiger Lily breaks her silence of embarrassment and says, "Even though I haven't met him, I still want to find him. I still want to know what he thinks of me, and see if I feel the same way."

"I guess you do have a point," Rarity replies.

"But I'm sure that you'll meet up with him sooner or later," Applejack says with a smile.

"I guess so," Tiger Lily replies, while her cheeks are blushing.

The girls laugh as they talk to Tiger Lily about her love life, and she is feeling very embarrassed about it. Just then, they hear a bell ringing as the door opens and closes. The girls look to see Princess Twilight along with Spike who is a small dog now coming inside.

Sunset happily says, "Hey Princess Twilight."

"Hi Sunset. Hi girls," Twilight says, as she walks in.

"Hi Princess Twilight," Everyone else, excluding Sunset and Tiger Lily reply.

However, Tiger Lily sheepishly says, "Um… hi Twilight."

Twilight giggles and says, "Hi Tiger Lily, I see that you kind of went through the portal and met my friends."

"More like they met me after I found out I was, you know stuck here," Tiger Lily nervously replies.

"I kind of figured that I took the book away from the device while not being aware of your little adventure, but I'm glad to see that you're safe and among friends here," Princess Twilight says with a calm smile.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened earlier. I must have made you and the others worried about me."

"Maybe a little, but once we saw Sunset's message we were able to get to you with no trouble at all," Spike answers.

Tiger Lily is a bit surprised to see that this is Spike who is now a little puppy dog.

She then sits on the ground and happily says, "Thanks. I have to admit, you sure are a cute little dog."

Tiger Lily then grabs hold of Spike and cradles it like a little baby. Then she screatches Spik behind the ear and on the stomach, which Spike really likes. The girls begin to laugh seeing how Tiger Lily is with Spike. She is holding him like a baby, even though he is a baby dragon back in Equestria.

Then Princess Twilight asks, "So what you all been doing?"

"We've been very busy these past few months," Sunset answers.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Our school was able to raise enough money for a school trip."

"A school trip? Where are you guys going?" Tiger Lily asks.

"We're going to Camp Everfree that is a little bit far from here," Applejack answers.

"Everfree? That sounds like of like the everfree Forest," Tiger Lily replies, curiously.

Then she asks, with concern, "The forest won't be dangerous will it?"

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, the forest is not dangerous. There are full of cute little animals and large trees and other kind of plants," Fluttershy answers.

"Plus, there's going to be counselors watching us and our principals will be chaperoning us," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then Sunset says, "Also, this Everfree Forest is not going to be like the one in Equestria where there are wild creatures and plant."

Tiger Lily starts to think about it, and says, "I guess you do have a point. This Canterlot is a lot different that the Canterlot I visited in Equestria."

"Trust me, I know that feeling," Sunset replies.

Princess Twilight and Spike agree wit Sunset as well when they first come into this world.

Then Princess Twilight, says, "Well, I think it's time that we get Tiger Lily back home. The others are waiting for us."

Just then Pinkie excitedly says, "But before we go, can we have a picture first. Please!"

Princess Twilight and Tiger Lily stare at Pinkie smiles and puppy dog eyes. They can see that she really wants to have a picture. Twilight and Tiger Lily nod their heads agreeing to the idea.

Pinkie happily shouts, "Whoo hoo!"

Everyone in the room laughs with Pinkie excitement.

Sometime later, the girls gather at CHS and are going to take a picture them in front of the school. The girls are gather at their position at the school front steps, while Pinkie is adjusting the camera that has a long cord with a button attached to it. When she is finish she takes the button to where the others are and gets to her position.

Pinkie happily says, "Alright everyone, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone cheer with smiles on their faces.

Pinkie presses the button behind her back, and the camera takes a flash with a picture. With Pinkie's speed she runs back inside the school, and returns with pictures of what has been taken. She gives everyone the pictures, even Princess Twilight and Tiger Lily. A few minutes later, Princess Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily are ready to head back home.

Tiger Lily waves her hand and says, "Good bye everyone."

"Bye girls," Princess Twilight says.

The CHS girls say goodbye, and hope that Princess Twilight, Spike and Tiger Lily will come back and visit them very soon. The three Equestrian natives walk through the portal and are back home.

Later in the night, Tiger Lily writes in her diary about her adventures to the other world, and puts the picture Pinkie gives her in the book for safekeeping. After she finishes writing her diary, she puts it in her desk, and check on little Snowdrop in her crib. She looks to see her baby dragon is fast asleep and is doing fine. Tiger Lily goes to her bed, turns off the lamp, and falls fast asleep for the night.

While she is sleeping, Tiger Lily's secret admirer has appear at the window sill, and leaves a crystal rose for her, and leaves a few gems for the little dragon .He then leaves the hose, and hope to come back and visit her very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Daring Do Convention

At an entrance to a cave is blocked by rocks and large boulders. The rocks from the middle has peen pushed away, and a pegasus mare known as Daring Do head inside. Daring walks through the tunnel of the cave until she reaches a stone bridge. Daring Do begins to walk on the bridge, until one cracks and almost falls over. She looks at the cracked part to see that it's unstable. Daring Do then looks up ahead to see the treasure she is seeking, a crocodile shaped key with gems for eyes and one under it's mouth known as the Amulet of Culiacan. Daring walk over, but is unaware that the bridge is collapsing behind her. She finds out the hard way when she almost falls over. She pulls herself up and leap to the other side when the whole bridge collapse to the abuis. Daring Do looks up to see the prize she is seeking, but a cobra comes out and hisses at her. She is shocked to see a whole group of blue cobra have her cornered.

Starlight voice comes over and says, "Snakes."

Tiger Lily looks at Starlight with a concern look with her suitcase in front of her.

"I do not like snakes," Starlight replies, shuttering with worried.

"I know some snakes can be a bit scary, and dangerous, but they're not all bad," Tiger Lily reassures.

"If you say so," Starlight replies.

Tiger Lily has just finish packing her costume, her Daring Do books, and ome of the bits she has. Tiger Lily is going to the Daring Do Convention with Rainbow Dash and will be seeing her friend Daring Do there as well.

"You must be pretty excited about going to the Daring Do Convention with Rainbow," Starlight says.

Tiger Lily nods her head, and answers, "I am, and she told me A.K Yearling is going to be there. I can't wait to see her again."

"That's the author that turned out to be Daring Do the famous treasure hunter?" Starlight asks.

"That's the one," Tiger Lily answers.

She levitates Snowdrop to Starlight as she asks with concern, "Are you sure you'll be fine with Snowdrop?"

"Are you kidding, I think Snowdrop and I are going to have a wonderful time together. I already have idea on what we can do, what and when she'll eat, and etc. I'm pretty much prepared," Starlight answers with pride and levitates a list in front of Tiger Lily, and holds Snowdrop.

Then Starlight says, "Make sure you bring me a picture of you and Rainbow in your costumes. I really want to get a good picture."

"Yeah. I can't wait to try it on, and I'm sure Rainbow will be excited too," Tiger Lily says with glee.

A while later, Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash are at the Daring Do convention, and the two are excited. Especially Rainbow Dash who is a huge fan.

"So excited!" Rainbow squeals with sparkles in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are walking down on the aisle, and are amazed on what they're seeing. Daring Do products, ponies wearing costumes of characters from the books, and other kinds of Daring Do displays.

Just hen a while earth pony stallion, holds out a brochure and says, "You look like a pony who'd be up for an all-inclusive one-of-a-kind adventu-cation, where you can get to live the Daring Do experience!"

"No thanks. Did that already," Rainbow Dash declines.

Then TigerLily asks, "Can I have one, please?"

"Sure,"The sales pony says, and gives her one.

TigerLily then puts the paper in her saddlebag, and follows Rainbow Dash. The two come across a chamber that is a replica to the chamber where the Sapphire stone is. Rainbow steps on one of the tiles and stems and streamers comes out of the holes.

"Eep!" Tiger Lily states hearing the noise, and falls over on her back.

Rainow helps her up as she says, "Woah girl, take it easy!"

"Sorry, it kinda startled me," Tiger Lily apologizes.

Don't worry, this is part of the display," Rainbow replies.

After helping getting TigerLily up, Rainbow presses the button again. Tiger Lily then presses another one, and feels better now.

Rainbow happily shouts, "This is the…"

"...awesomest thing ever!" Rainbow adds, and hears another pony's voice.

Rainbow and tiger Lily hear that they're not alone, and turn to see a earth pony stallion that has a slight orange fur with the same color mane and tail as Daring Do. He is also wearing a Daring Do costume.

"Now this is something that only a true fan can appreciate," the stallion says looking a the display.

Rainbow looks at the tiles and says, "They even put the tiles in the right order,"

"She's right, there's an eagle, a cat, a rat, a lion, and a wolf," Tiger Lily agrees, and naming the animals on it.

"Huh. Good catch." The stallion says, looking impressed.

Then then introduces himself, "Oh, I'm Quibble Pants. Nice to meet you."

"Rainbow Dash," Rainbow says.

Tiger Lily shyly says, "My name is Tiger Lily."

Quibble Pants notices Tiger Lily's costume and exclaims, "Woah! You look just like Princess Water Lily, the Princess of Florendelle."

"Thank you, my friend Rarity helped me make the costume," Tiger Lily replies, blushing a bit.

"You look amazing," Quibble Pants complements.

"Hey, you have a nice costume yourself,"Rainbow remarks.

"You, too," Quibble replies.

"Thanks. The hard part was figuring out the right…" Rainbow says, taking off of her hat.

"...number of arrow holes." She and Quibble say at the same time.

Then Quibble says as he takes off his hat, "B-B-Because on page 84 of Sapphire Stone, i-it describes her dodging a, quote, "score of arrows shooting forth from holes in the very walls," unquote, but then on page 107, Daring Do says she, quote, "barely made it past the traps' barrage of arrows," unquote, but clearly, Daring Do is embellishing and the correct number of arrows is...

"Twenty!" The two Daring Do cosplayers say at the sametime.

Tiger Lily looks at the two with a astonished look, and says, "Wow, I'm surprised that Daring Do was able to dodge that many arrows and only managed to get them on the hat."

"You can say that again," Rainbow remarks with a grin.

With that, Quibble Pants decide to hang out with Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily, and the two mare agree.

First they take a picture at the head in hole picture. Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants make crazy and funny faces.

After that, the two climb on a fun obstacle course and landed in a poll of soft toy boulders. Tiger Lily feels a bit nervous at first, but builds up the courage to dive in.

The three friends then look at the stuff the stands have. Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash feeling a bit uncomfortable that a pillow has Daring Do tied up. Quibble shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders. Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants end up buying small Daring Do figures. While Tiger Lily buys herself a Daring Do saddle bag for herself, and a Daring Do doll for Snowdrop.

After the fun they have, the three friends are sitting at one of the tables close to the food stands having some drinks.

Tiger Lily happily says, "We are so glad we ran into you."

"Yeah. Even though I knew the convention would be totally awesome, it's more fun when you're with someone who really knows Daring Do," Rainbow says with excitement.

"I know what you mean. It's so hard to find a pony who really gets it." Quibble happily adds.

Rainbow and Tiger Lily look a bit confused about it.

"That does seem a bit strange," Tiger Lily replies.

Then Rainbow looks at a small book and says, "Huh, that's weird? We've only done stuff from the first trilogy. After lunch, we should probably start working our way back through the other books."

"I do like to talk about the Eternal Flower, that's one of my favorite," Tiger Lily suggests.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There are no other books."

"Of course there are. Daring Do and the Trek of the Terrifying Towers…" Rainbow Dash's says with pride.

"Daring Do and the Eternal Flower, DAring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore…" Tiger Lily adds.

"Daring Do and the Many Faces of… " Rainbow Dash is about to say the next book.

But Quibble cuts her off and says, "Uh, p-please, please don't. Just don't even mention the titles. I-I'm not saying those books don't exist. I'm saying that I refuse to acknowledge them."

Then he thinks about it, and says, "Of course, I do like the Eternal Flower one,"

Tiger Lily asks, "How come you didn't want us to mention it?"

"'Cause they're horrible! I mean, there isn't a single thing after Ring of Destiny that is even remotely in the realm of the possible!" Quibble explains.

Then he calmly says, "EXcept the book with Eternal Flower, and Elemental Staff with the reincarnation of Princess Water Lily, those are good ones."

Tiger Lily feels a bit embarrassed about hearing it. However, she is worried about telling him that she is Water Lily's reincarnation, and about her using the staff.

Rainbow is shocked and says, "What?! I know for a fact that everything in every one of those books is one hundred percent possible!"

"Uh, and how could you possibly know that?" Quibble asks.

"Gyuh, uh," Rainbow tries to find an answers, but sees Tiger Lily feeling a bit uneasy about her adventure in one of the books

Then she firmly says, "I just... do!"

"Well, that's a compelling argument." Quibble bluntly replies.

Then TigerLily calmly says, "Well Quibble, there are sometimes that ponies are able to do thing that you don't expect them to. Take Rainbow for example, she and the others told me how they were able to help ponies and save Equestria from trouble."

"She's got you there," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.

Then she firmly asks Quibble, "Why would you even come to this convention if you hate Daring Do so much?"

"I don't hate Daring Do. The first series was smart and cool and an amazing nod to old-time serialized adventure books, that somehow manages to be self-reflective and ironic while at the same time celebrating the art form without a hint of cynicism. Which is why I came here to ask A. K. Yearling muzzle-to-muzzle why she sold out and dumbed down the rest of her books into just a series of impossible action sequences!" Quibble answers, sounding not happy.

"Okay, now I know you're crazy. A. K. Yearling is awesome, and every Daring Do book that comes out is better than the last!" Rainbow protests back.

Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants are beginning to argue over the Daring Do books leaving Tiger Lily by herself, and is witnessing it. Their argument has catched the attention on the other ponies. Tiger Lily is not sure what to do about it.

Tiger Lily sighs sadly and says, "I guess some ponies get a bit testy when it comes to their own interest about the book."

Tiger Lily looks what's in front of her while feeling a bit sad about her two friends arguing. Just then Tiger Lily notices something. However her eyes widen in fear and gasps in shock. Tiger lily looks to see five earth stallions with serious looks on their faces. Regretfully Tiger Lily recognized the leader of it. Seeing the stallion again terrifies her, especially since the last time he has seen him and what he and his hench ponies do to her.

Tiger Lily scaredly says in her thoughts, "It… it's Dr. Caballeron and his hench ponies! Why are they here?!"

Tiger Lily feels so scared, the she is able to grab hold of Rainbow's hoof and uses her own hooves to hug it very tight. This catches both Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pant's attention.

"Rainbow, is Tiger Lily doing okay?" Quibble asks.

"I… I don't know," Rainbow answers, unsure.

She then turns to Tiger Lily and asks with concern, "Tiger Lily, what's wrong?"

Tiger Lily doesn't answer right away, and begins to shudder in fear.

"She is able to look at Rainbow and quietly answers so only Rainbow can hear, "Rainbow, he's here. Caballeron is here!"

Rainbow Dash eyes widen and quietly exclaims, "What?!"

"They're over there," Tiger Lily scaredly adds pointing her hoof to the destination.

Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants look to where Tiger Lily is pointing at. Rainbow becomes shocked to see that Caballeron and his hench ponies are at the convention. Quibble is shocked too, but for a different reason.

"Wow, that looks very realistic! They even made themselves look like Caballeron and his hench ponies," Quibble says, looking excited.

"Yeah. Listen, I think Tiger Lily is not feeling very well. I'm going to take her back to the hotel room," Rainbow says, looking a bit worried.

Quibble shrugs his shoulders and answers, "Okay."

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily leave the table, and leave to go find the only ponies who they can tell about it. The two are at the front desk talking to the desk clerk of the hotel. Tiger Lily is still feeling cared about what happened, so Rainbow decides to do the talking.

Rainbow says, "Listen sir, Tiger Lily and I really need to talk to her, it's an emergency and she's the only one who can help us. Plus she needs to prove to this ponies that he stories are 100% possible."

But the clerk is not saying a word. Rainbow and Tiger Lily are not going to get anywhere at this rate.

Just then, they hear somepony questionably whispers, "Rainbow Dash? Tiger Lily?"

The two turn to see A.K Yearling walking towards them.

"A. K.! We gotta talk to you. It's an emergency!" Rainow says, even though she is excited to see her again.

A.K Yearling looks around to see if nopony suspicious is around.

She then firmly whispers, "Not here!"

A.K Yearling then drags Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily to a place where they can talk. The three ponies walk into the room she is staying is. When they get in he door A.K looks through the eye hole while Tiger Lily runs to the closest corner and sits on the round with her head on the ground.

A.K who is Daring Do turns to the two mares and asks, "Now tell me, what's going on? Is it Caballeron? Did you see him?"

"That's just it, Tiger Lily saw him and I saw him too. I can imagine why Tiger Lily feels a bit startled because of last time," Rainbow says, looking at Tiger Lily who is at the corner of the room.

Daring Do sadly says, "I can imagine after her first encounter with him."

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, I'm sure Caballeron and his hench ponies are not after you this time," Daring Do reassures.

Tiger Lily looks up at Daring Do and asks, "Are you sure?"

Rainbow comes over, and says, "Of course not, he's not going to use you for anything. Not when I'm around you, if I might add."

Tiger Lily starts to feel a bit better after hearing it.

Then Rainbow says, "But there's also a pony downstairs who thinks everything you've written after the first trilogy is totally unrealistic and terrible. And I need you to help me prove to him that it's all totally possible."

"I've got bigger problems on my hooves than dissatisfied fans ponies," Daring Do says.

Daring Do then pull out a crocodile shaped amulet from her cloak. Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are astonished to see the amulet before them.

"Whoa!" Rainbow replies, in amazement.

"It's pretty," Tiger Lily complement.

Then Daring Do explains, "The Amulet of Culiacan, and Caballeron wants it. But the amulet's only a key."

"The real treasure is hidden in a lost temple. The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc. Caballeron wants to sell it to the highest bidder, of course," Daring Do adds, as she shows Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily the map.

"Which is why you need to find before he does," Tiger Lily suspects.

"Exactly," Daring Do says.

"Yes! Sounds like another awesome Daring Do adventure!" Rainbow Dash shouts with excitement and does a loop deloop.

She lands on the ground and questionably asks, "But... what are you doing here?"

"Since I haven't found the temple yet, it's the safest place for me and the amulet. It's crawling with security, and if I get into trouble…" Daring Do explains.

Daring Do then removes her cloak and hat, revealing her treasure hunting clothes.

Daring Do adjusts her hat, and says, "...I can just blend in with all the Daring Do cosplayers."

"I think that's quite clever," Tiger Lily, says amazement ot the idea.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily replies feeling pleased.

Then Rainbow asks, "How can we help?"

"Just keep your eyes out for anything suspicious," Daring Do infors.

"Got it!" Rainbow agrees, and zooms out of the room.

"Um sure," Tiger Lily calmly says, nodding her head.

Then she happily says, "It's very nice to see you again."

"Glad to see you and Rainbow too. Only wished it will be a normal meeting," Daring Do says.

"I agree," TigerLily replies.

She walks away to follow Rainbow Dash, and says, "We'll see you later."

"See you later," Daring Do says rolling up the map.

Just then, she hears a knock on the door, and Rainbow sticks her head out of it.

Rainbow ten firmly asks, "Does a pony who only likes your first trilogy qualify as suspicious?"

Daring Do makes a stern look on her face, meaning that is not suspicious at all.

"Heh, just checking," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow closes the door behind her.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily goes to their room, remove their costumes, and head back to the convention to find the ponies. However, it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack today. The reason why is because ponies are dressed like him, so it's going to be difficult to tell who is who. They are unaware that they walk past Caballeron and his ponies who are at one of the booths. The problem is that being around ponies who supposedly Daring Do is making him a feel a bit… uncomfortable.

Caballeron facehoof with a groan, and says, "I find all this fanfare around my archenemy… Disturbing."

The five stallions come across a sales pony presenting him a brochure, but Caballeron throws it to the ground.

"I mean, where is the booth for Caballeron?" Caballeron complains.

The sales pony points them to the destination. They turn to see a tent like booth with his cutie mark on it, and ponies who are dressed up like him. This is no making him feeling any better.

"I do not see the likeness," Caballeron bluntly says, not very amused.

He then sees one of his hench ponies with a Daring Do pillow, and pushes it on the ground.

Caballeron becomes a bit frustrated as he says, "Come, let us find Daring Do and the Amulet of Culiacan. I don't want to spend any more time in this place than I have to!"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily has walk past them as they look for the ponies, but it's not easy. Rainbow notices the cutie marks and look to check it out, but it's a girl pony. Tiger Lily walks the opposite direction and ends up bumping into somepony. She looks to see Quibble pants.

Tiger Lily helps him up, as he says, "Oh, I'm… I'm sorry Quibble."

"It's alright. How are you feeling?" Quibble asks.

"I'm feeling a much better," Tiger Lily says with a shy smile.

"That's good. I was a bit worried there, but glad to see that' you're okay," Quibble replies.

Then Quibble says, "Since you're here, I wondering if you and I can talk about the reincarnation of Princess Water Lily was able to tap into the Elemental Staff's powers."

Hearin it, makes Tiger Lily a little embarrassed since this is about her little adventure.

Rainbow comes over, "Sorry, Quibble, we've got more important things to do than argue with a pony who thinks awesome means unrealistic."

Rainbow then takes Tiger Lily by the hoof and the two walk away. Tiger Lily can see that Rainbow is still not pleased with Quibble's opinion about the books.

"No, wait!" Quibble calls out.

He speeds up to catch up with the two mares as he says, "I was hoping we can talk more about The Curse of the Jungle Queen, Daring Do could survive a sixty-story drop from the top of a waterfall after sustaining a broken wing in a category-six rapid!"

Tiger Lily questionably says, "Really, I thought Daring Do's wing wasn't that broken in that book?"

"Exactly what I think," Quibble replies.

"Hey me too, but let's…" Rainbow is about to says something.

But her eyes widen, and quietly exclaims, "Caballeron!"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily hide behind one of the booth hoping to spy on the two ponies.

However, Quibble says with adoration, "See, now that's a great character. Solid backstory, good motivations…"

And he is not aware that Caballeron and his hench ponies are heading in their direction

"No-no-no-no! Caballeron is right there!" Tiger Lily scaredly says, pushing Quibble's face to were the ponies are.

But Quibble rolls his eyes, and says, "Of course he is."

"He's also over there... Over there… Ooh, ooh, over there, And and over there," Quibble adds as he points to ponies who are dressed like him.

However, the last one he is pointing to is the real Caballeron and his hench ponies as they walk by. Rainbow and Tiger Lil decide to follow him and see where he is going.

Quibble sees the two leaving as he asks, "Where are you guys going?"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily go out of the back door and are trying to look for the treasure hunter and his crew.

Qubble follows them outside and bluntly asks, "And we're out here because...?"

"Daring Do told us that Caballeron came to this convention to steal the Amulet of Culiacan, and I just saw him and his hench ponies come this way!" Rainbow explains with a serious look on her face.

Not believing the story, Quibble bluntly says, "Okay. I'm gonna head back inside. There's just a little too much crazy out here for the both of us,"

"But Quibble, it's true. Unfortunately I had an unpleasant experience with Caballeron and his hench ponies before," Tiger Lily explains, but ends up becoming bit scared.

"What do you mean?" Quibble asks, noticing the scared look on Tiger Lily's face.

Before Tiger Lily can answer, two large bags are put over both Tiger Lily and Quibble Pants. Rainbow Dash gasped seeing the event, and that Caballeron and his stallions are behind them. Two of them put the same bag over Rainbow Dash with no trouble. Everything has gone black soon after that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fantasy Vs. Reality Adventure

The burlap bags have been taken off of their head. Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily look around to see that they're not in the back door of the convention anymore, and are in the middle of the jungle instead. Quibble Pants however, is no very amused when he is out of the bag. What Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash know, they are in trouble now.

Just then, they hear Caballeron s he comes out from his hiding place, "I do not know what Daring Do is playing at, but if she told you three fanponies of my plan to steal the amulet, you must work for her."

"Caballeron! Hah! What do you have to say now, Quibble?" Rainbow remarks with confidence, hoping to show her pint to Quibble.

Not convinced, Quibble asks in remark, "This was your plan to prove the Daring Do books are realistic? You bought a Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, really?"

Rainbow and Tiger Lily are a bit shocked to hear what Quibble is saying.

Tiger Lily calmly says, "Um Quibble, this isn't an advenu-cation."

"She's right! Look around us! Henchponies, Caballeron, the jungle it took forever to get to? This is the real deal!" Rainbow loudly says showing Quibble the surroundings.

"Right. We're actually being held captive by Caballeron. Please!" Quibble says, still not believing what his happening,

He walks over to Caballeron as he says, This guy's accent is all over the place!"

"No offense," Quibble adds.

"That's not very nice," Tiger Lily mutters sadly and not very loud either..

"I…" Caballeron tries to say something.

But then Quibble sarcastically asks, "So what's the setup here? You've... kidnapped us, and taken us to the middle of nowhere because...?"

As he talk Calaberron and his crew are not sure what he is talking about, while ainbow and Tiger Lily are looking very worried on what Quibble is saying.

"The Temple of Chicomoztoc is somewhere in this jungle. When I find it, the Seven-Sided Chest is as good as mine! I just need the Amulet of Culiacan to unlock it," Caballeron exposes his whole plan.

"Uh-huh, and Daring Do has the amulet so you came up with this over-complicated plot to lure her into the jungle and exchange it for us," Quibble adds, not convinced.

"I wouldn't call it over-complicated, but... yes," Caballeron answers, looking a bit skeptic.

Tiger Lily whispers to Rainbow, "Is he for real?"

"Afraid so," Rainbow whispers back.

"Okay, we're done here. Great work. Seriously, very believable," Quibble scacastly says as he begins to walks off, leaving everypony behind.

Tiger Lily questionably asks, "Um Quibble, where are you going?"

Quibble turns head back and answers, "Back to the hotel, where else."

Then he continues to walk way and heading back to his destination. Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash are not sure whether to tell him that he's just going to get himself lost.

Tiger Lily turn to Rainbow and asks, "Uh, should one us us go get him before he gets himself lost?"

"Might not be that easy to reason with him to stay. Although it will convince him that we're in the middle of nowhere," Rainbow answers rolling her eyes.

But Caballeron is not going to let them go so easily. He ordered on of his hench ponies to bring him back. The one with the gray fedora runs over and forcefully drags Quibble back to the camp with a few bruises from the punches he receives. The hench pony ten place Quibble at Caballeron's presence.

"Listen, pal, you can keep her money, but I'm not…" Quibble says in remark.

But Caballeron brushes him off and angrily says, "Going anywhere! You may not approve of my plan, but I'm the mastermind here!"

"Debatable…" Quibble mutters to the two mares.

Not taking the insults, Caballeron says, "And I say you will remain here until Daring Do comes to rescue you. And if she wants you back in one piece, she will give me the amulet! Tie them up!"

The next thing Rainbow and the others can leave, the two hench ponies tied them up with a long chain. And Caballeron brings out strange lock that has a griffon like claw on it.

Rainbow gasps seeing the lock and says, "The Griffon's Lock!"

"You know of it? Further proof that you are an agent of Daring Do!" Caballeron says, sounding confident.

"Or an avid reader," Quibble mutters.

Rainbow is starting to get annoyed by Quibble's blindness of what is going on with is adventure. Caballeron locks the Griffon's lock n the chain, and trapping the three ponies in the chain.

"And now I will continue my search for the temple… don't go anywhere," Caballeron remarks. He then manically laughs and leaves the camp.

The four hench ponies stay behind to guard the three ponies wrapped in the chain. Rainbow and Tiger Lily try to struggle their way out, but the Griffon's lock is making it too tight for them to get out while Quibble is not trying to escape at all.

Still not convinced, Quibble says, "Listen, if I pretend to believe this nonsense is real, will you call off the henchpony repertory theater over there?"

"I don't think they're going to listen to any of us," Tiger Lily replies.

"Yeah, Quibble. They abducted us," Rainbow adds, not very happy with Quibble.

Tiger Lily then tries to use her magic but the magic dissolved, and she can't move the lock either.

"I can't use my magic on this lock," Tiger Lily shockley says.

"The Griffon's lock is magic proof, and you can't teleport your way out of it either," Quibble explains.

Tiger Lily sadly sighs and says, "It was worth a shot."

"What do we do know?" Rainbow asks.

Quibble rolls his eyes, and says sounding annoyed, "Oh, wow, so you're gonna stick with that script? O-Okay, fine. We're, we're in a Daring Do Adventure."

Quibble then uses his teeth to get his Daring Do Pin from his shirt, and then throws it while the hench ponies aren't looking. The pin hits one of the rocks close by. The noise of the rock and pin catches on fo the hench ponies' attention.

The stallion with the blue jacket looks around and ask, "What was that?!"

"Daring Do. Thank goodness. We're over here," Quibble bluntly calls out.

"Fan out! We can't let Daring Do rescue these two!" The blue stallion with the blue jacket says to the others.

With that, the four stallions leave to go find Daring Do. But in reality, Quibble has tricked them into leaving, even though he thinks this is a game.

"All four?! I mean, shouldn't at least one of them stay behind to guard us? Oh, oh, wait, the... No, because then it wouldn't be a terrible Daring Do adventure," Quibble says, still thinking that this isn't the real situation.

Tiger Lily looks Quibble with a concern look, suggests, "Um maybe it will be a good idea to find a way out of these chains and lock before they come back."

"Right," Quibble replies, rolling his eyes.

Quibble then grabs hold of the lock, and moving the knobs that are one it.

Tiger Lily becomes curious and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to solve the lock to get us out of it," Quibble answers fiddling with the lock.

"You can do that?" Rainbow and Tiger Lily surprisingly asks.

"Yeah. I enjoy solving puzzles and stuff like that," Quibble answers. Then he continues to figure out the lock.

"It doesn't matter. We'll never solve the Griffon's Lock before they get back," Rainbow says, upset that there might not be a way off getting out.

Just then, she hears a click, and look to see the chains have falling off. She look to see that Quibble has unlock the lock and now they're free.

"Okay, that was pretty good," Rainbow says, still rather surprised.

"Neat!" Tiger Lily says, amazed by it.

"Thank you," Quibble says as he tosses the griffon's lock to the ground.

Rainbow grabs Quibble by the hoof and says, "Quick, we've gotta get out of here and warn Daring Do!"

"And before those guys get back!" Tiger Lily adds, looking worried.

Quibble takes his hoof away, and sternly says, "No way. Just point me to the hotel and you can play fanpony and hunt treasure out here all day long."

Rainbow growls at Quibble because he is still not getting what rally is happening, but Tiger Lily manages to calm her down.

Then Tiger Lily calmly says to Quibble, "Quibble, this isn't a game. I'm afraid we're way far from the hotel."

"Can't you teleport us there?" Qubble asks.

"Not all at once, and I don't even know where we are. So looks like we'll have to find the hotel on our own," Tiger Lily answers, shaking her head.

"Which means we're going to explore this jungle back to it on our own. Just think of this as a Daring Do adventure, okay," Rainbow adds still not amused.

Seeing there is no other options, Quibble rolls his eyes and answers, "Fine."

With, the three ponies begin their journey to get out of the jungle and back to the hotel. If The can find it.

"Maybe if I just leave you in the jungle, it'll convince you," Rainbow mutters to himself.

"Rainbow Dash," Tiger Lily quietly scolds.

Later on, Tiger Lily uses he magic to push past the leaves, and Rainbow and Quibble continue to follow her. They've been walking for quite a while and don't know how long it will be till they find their way back.

As they walk through the jungle Quibble continues to talk about the book which is getting on Rainbow's nerves, "...which would make Daring Do left-hoofed, which we know is false, and that is everything that's wrong with Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower. Now, the problems with the next book are even…"

Before he can continue Rainbow spread her wing telling him to stop. The three look ahead to see an old rope bridge.

Then Quibble bluntly says in sarcasm, "Oh, right. What Daring Do adventure would be complete without the precarious rope bridge?"

"Is it safe?" Tiger Lily looking concern.

Rainbow uses her hof to step on one of the board, and answers, "Looks like it."

With that, the three ponies begin to walk on the rope bridge.

"Look, I'm all for making things feel as real as possible, but are these Adventu-cation ponies sure this thing is safe?" Quibble asks, still not pleased with the adventure they're on.

"Is it too "realistic" for you? Wouldn't want that on a Daring Do adventure, would we?" Rainbow firmly remark.

Quible rolls his eyes as he says, "If this were really a real Daring Do adventure, I'm sure I'd step on the wrong plank at exactly the wrong…"

When Quibble steps on one of the board, it breaks in half and fallen into the hole. Rainbow and Tiger Lily see it and fly to Quibble to help him. Rainbow grabs Quibble by the tail, while Tiger Lily tries to use her magic to pull him out, but he is really stuck in the bridge.

"You're really stuck in it," Tiger Lily says, while trying to get him out.

"Good thing this is all just a pretend adventure. Least we know all of this struggling won't make the bridge fall apart," Quibble nervously says at the situation he is in.

But getting Quibble out has not go as planned. The rope snakes and the next thing Quibble knows, he is upside down. The two flyer fly to the upside down pony and see that is in more trouble.

"You need to get your money back," Quibble quietly says Rainbow.

Just then, the final rope snaps and Quibble begins to fall into the river. Quick thinking, Rainbow grabs the rop Quibble is wrapped around with her teeth. Tiger Lily des her best to follow. The next thing Quibble is seeing is that Rainbow Dash is dragging him on the water like he is water skiing. He becomes scared to see the ties the room and the rope snaps wh Quibble goes over. Quibble screams as he falls, but another luck is on his side. Tiger Lil uses her magic to make quibble jumps to the palm trees, and make sure the last one helps him lands safely on the ground. Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily land before him and see that he is unharm.

"Hah! How's that for not possible?" Rainbow remarks with confidence.

"That was... awesome! I-I-I thought we... and then you, and the flying...! Wow, and I was like, "Where are you going?!" A-a-and then you swerved, and I was, I was, I was on the water, and then… Wow!" Quibble shockley exclaim to Rainbow, speechless and amazed by the stunt she has pulled.

Tiger Lily smiles and say, "That's Rainbow Dash, she always manage to do something really awesome."

"Yeah. If you read that in a book, you might even think it was unrealistic," Rainbow remarks with smirk on her face.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. I mean we could have been done for," Quibble bluntly says, not too amused by Rainbow's remarks.

Realizing what has happened, Quibble panicky shouts, "We could have been done for! W-What kind of Adventu-cation is this?! I mean, that's just, that's just bad business! What, what are these ponies thinking?!"

Before Rainow and Tiger Lily can explain the situation to him, they hear a familiar voice saying, "Right now?"

The three ponies look to see where the voice has come from.

They are shocked to see that Caballeron comes out the bushes as he says, "We are thinking that we should thank you for escaping."

Before Rainbow and Quibble can do anything, one of the hench ponies attacked Rainbow tying her up. Another one laso Quibble by the neck, and Quibble is still not amused, still thinking this is all an act. When he two hench ponies try to attack Tiger Lily. she gets scared and create a force field around her self. The two stallions bump into the protective field and fall to the ground.

Quibble rolls his eyes and says, "Oh great, a few seconds of us getting captured and they already scared a pony into using her magic in this adventu-cation."

Tiger Lily force field fades away, and has two hench ponies in front of her. When they take a few steps forward, Tiger Lily takes a few steps back. They try again, but Tiger Lily begins to move back. The two stallions try to jump at her, but Tiger Lily spreads her wings and fastly flies into the air making the two hit each other on the head. Tiger Lily then lands on one of the palm trees close by.

"Well, I don't think there's anything in the Daring Do Advenu-cation that can help get a scared alicorn down," Quibble remarks.

Still tied up, Rainbow scolds, "Quibble,Tiger Lily is very scared right now, and you're talking about some stupid adventu-cation."

"Duh!" Quibble bluntly answers.

The two hench ponies shake the trees so they can get Tiger Lily to come down. She manages to get down, but teleports herself to Rainbow's side. She simply sits down behind her friends with a scared look and her ears are down. Before any of the hench ponies can chase her some more

Caballeron comes over as he says, "Now that will be enough of your running, and magic methods.

Caballeron then brings out a small bag, and takes out strange green sparkle dust. He blow it to Tiger Lily covering her in tat stupp. Tiger Lily coughs and is wondering what is happening. Before she can do anything, something lasso around her neck and pulls on it rather tight. When the smoke clears, Tiger lily loos to see she has been captures as well. She then tries to use her magic, but for some reason it's not working. She is shocked to see what is happening.

Rainbow asks, "What's the matter?"

"I… I can't see to use my magic. It's not working," Tiger Lily says.

"Wouldn't be surprised, I smoked you with paralyzing dust and you are unable to use your magic for twenty four hours," Caballeron explains with a smirk on his face.

"Paralyzing Dust!"The two mares exclaim.

"That is correct, now none of you will be going anywhere. And I will like to thank you for your escape from earlier," Caballeron says, sounding confident.

"But why are you thanking us?" Tiger Lily asks in concern.

"Because my dear, you and your friends have led us directly to The Temple of Chicomoztoc!" Caballeron declares. Then manically laughs.

Rainbow and Tiger Lily are shocked to see that they're at the temple, and are here before Daring comes. Quibble is still not convinced that this is all real. It feels that they have no choice but to go inside,nd hope that Daring Do will come.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Adventure is Reality

In the temple, still being held hostage by the stallions, Rainbow and the others are forced inside to find the treasure and wait for Daring Do to show up. One of the stallions is holding the lamp, while the others are holding Rainbow and the others by the ropes.

"Make sure they are secure this time! We can't have them escaping again," Caballeron demands.

Rainbow tries to break out of her restraints, but it's impossible. And with Tiger Lily's magic has been temporarily cut off she can't get away either.

Rainbow angrily shouts, "You'll never get away with this!"

With a smirk on his face, Caballeon says, "Won't I? You've led me to the temple, and Daring Do is too noble to let harm befall her companions, so the amulet is as good as mine."

Not amused, Tiger Lily sternly mutters, "He's really mean."

Tiger Lily begins to notice that Quibble hasn't said a word since they've been captured and being dragged into the temple.

Caballeron notices this too, and asks, "What? No witty remarks this time about how silly my plan is?"

"This isn't the official Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, is it." Quibble bluntly remarks.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, and says, "Finally!"

"It's some cheap knockoff run by a bunch of incompetent ponies that have no idea how to execute this adventure with any level of safety!" Quibble adds, to his complaining.

"Ugh!" Rainbow grumbles while hoof facing her face.

"Oh no!" Tiger Lily sadly adds.

Then she angrily mutters, "Not again!"

"What was that with the bridge?! We were in serious danger! I-I'm reporting you all to... well, I don't know who I'm reporting you to, but it's gonna be somepony important!" Quibble complains sounding very angry.

Quibble take off the rope from his neck and heading the opposite direction, mostly to the exist.

Then Quibble says as he walks past Rainbow and Tiger Lily "Oh, and this cut-rate excuse for an "Experience" hasn't proved anything except that I'm right! It has all the hallmarks of a lame Daring Do adventure!"

When Quibble put his hood on one of the tiles, it sink without him noticing.

Just the Tiger Lily hears crackling noises, and asks, "Um, what was that?"

Rainbow shrugs his shoulders in reply. Rainbow and Tiger Lily look around, and are seeing the week are cracking. Sme them burst out making holes, and mud starts to pour in. The two mares realize that Quibble must have triggered on of th trap, and that the need to do something before it gets worse.

"Uh... Quibble…" Rainbow tires to say something.

But Quibble cuts her off and continues complaining, "No, I'm talking! Generic jungle location – check. Overly complicated villain plot – check. Random coincidences that conveniently get us to the next big set piece – check!"

"Will you just knock it off!" Tiger Lily loudly screams in furry.

Tiger Lily's yelling has caught the attention of the other ponies that are in the temple, and makes Quibble take a step back. However, he accidentally triggered another trap, while the other stallions let go of Tiger Lily's restraints.

Tiger Lily firmly walks over to Quibble and explain, "Listen Quibble, I am starting to get very tired of you thinking all of this is make believe, well it's not! And you wanna know what else, Daring Do is a real pony and she is my friends! I ended up going on an adventure with her and Rainbow Dash after Caballeron and his hench ponies kidnapped me and I was forced to help Ahuizotl find the elemental staff because I was the reincarnation of the princess the staff originally belong to! I was really scared that I ended up using the staff's magic on him and his cats! And if you think all of this is fake, then I don't know what will convince you, but what I'm saying really happen! And if you don't want to believe me, the it's your problem!"

Tiger Lily then whips a small tear from her face. Everypony are in shock to hear Tiger Lily saying all that has happened to her. Of course, Caballeron and his hench ponies remember it from the last time they saw her.

"Woah, that's deep!" Rainbow quietly replies.

Still a bit shocked, Quibble calmly asks, "You really used the elemental staff on Ahuizotl?"

"Uh huh," Tiger Lily sadly answers, nodding her head.

Just the Quibbe realizes something and asks, "Is that why you were so embarrassed when I brought up the Daring Do Book about the elemental staff… because you were here, and all those this in the book happened to you?"

Tiger Lily calmly nods her head.

"Wow, that was… actually kind of cool," Quibble says, surprisingly showing a smile on his face.

Tiger Lily smiles hearing it, and asks, "So, now are you ready to believe that is is all real and not a vacation?"

"I guess so, now all we need is Ahuizotl or some kind of monster to attack and chase us. Then this will really be a real Daring Do Adventure," Quibble remarks, and yet gives her an honest answer.

What Quibble is not noticing is that something is rising from the mud, and the others are looking really scared right now. Caballeron and his hench ponies don't want to say so they run s fast as their hooves can carry him, while Rainbow, Tiger Lily, and Qubble remain in the temple hall.

Tiger Lily nervously raises her hoof up as she says, "Quibble, you might want to look behind you."

"Huh?" Quibble questionably replies.

Quibble looks behind him to see a large creature that looks like a giant crocodile. The giant creatures roars at Quibble, and now is too speechless and scared to move.

Still stunned Quibble realizes that Tiger Lily is right and this is reality, and stuttery says, "Um... so… you're real… This is real… Just like you said."

Before the monster can take a bite on Quibble, Rainbow pulls him away as the creatures almost chomps him. Then the two begin running towards the exit past Tiger Lily, with the monster behind them.

Quibble scaredly screams, "This is real!"

The two ponies run to the exit and the creature is close behind them. Scared for her friends, Tiger Lily runs after then as fast as her hooves can carry her.

Tiger Lily shout, "Hey! Stop chasing my friends!"

"Now!" Tiger Lily firmly shouts, getting between her folds and the creatures.

The creature stops in its tracks, to see the furry in Tiger Lily's eyes. In an amount of seconds, the giant creature cals down, and lays on the ground.

Tiger Lily simile as she pats him on the head, and says "It's okay. It's okay."

The giant croc. smiles and snuggles Tiger Lily. She giggles after feeling the scales. Rainbow and Quibble sigh in relief seeing that Tiger Lily is able to becomes friends with him.

"That was too close for comfort," Quibble says, still feeling shocked by this experience.

"Yeah. Glad that Tiger Lily is good with animals," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.

The two ponies turn to see Tiger Lily and the giant creature begin talking to each other. From the looks of it, it seems that the creature is telling hr something important, and Tiger Lily explains to him in croc. language.

Quibble asks, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him about what happened to us, and he's sorry for chasing us like that, but he's only doing his job," Tiger Lily explains.

"What job?" Rainbow asks.

Tiger Lily explains, "He said that he's the Cipactli, and his job is to keep out any intruders who triggers the trap, that will fill the temple in a lot of mud. Which he doesn't mind because he likes mud, and helps keep his skin fresh."

"Right," Rainbow says, glaring at Quibble who is showing am embarrassed smile right now.

The Cipactli talks to Tiger Lily some more, and Tiger Lily becomes a bit concern.

Then Tiger Lily says, "He said that we should get out of here."

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Quibble loudly exclaims, and runs away.

The two mares and the Cipactli look a bit confused at Quibble's panic, and hear a loud crashing noise. The run over to see Quibble is lying on the ground and has been bruised to the head.

Tiger Lily concernedly asks, "Are you okay Quibble?"

"In a way," Quibble answers, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Rainbow looks at what Quibble and shokly says, "The entrance is sealed!"

"You mean we're stuck here?!" Quibble scaredly ask.

"What do you think?!" Rainbow angry remarks.

Tiger Lily hears the Cipactli taking and she hears to everything he says. Rainbow and Quibble are a bit confused. When Tiger Lily and the Cipactli finish talking, they both nod their heads in reply.

Quibble asks, "What did he say?"

"He said there's another way out, but we need to get the treasure to do it. And the entrance to the chamber is up there," Tiger Lily explains, pointing her hoof to the entrance.

The two look to see another entrance, but at a higher level.

Rainbow groans and asks, "Great, how are we going to get up there?"

Before the two an answers, somepony grabs them and is able tt swing all three of them to the top. When they land, they're surprised to see the pony who gets them up there is none other than Daring Do. Daing uses her teeth to undo the binding on Rainbow and Tiger Lily's wings.

Daring firmly scolds, "I told you two to warn me of anything suspicious, not run off on an adventure without me!"

"We didn't mean to come here. We were abducted by them," Tiger Lily explains.

Quibble is shocked to see what he is seeing and stutters, "Wha... Whoa, whoa, y-you're real! You-you-you're both are really friends with her?"

"Yes, yes we are, Tiger Lily shyly says.

At the same time, Rainbow shows a smug on her face and puts her wing on Daring Do's back.

Knowing there is important work to do, Daring Do sternly say, "Uh, we'll have to do introductions later. Right now we have to…"

"G-Get out of here, yes! Thank you!" Quibble interrupts, relieved.

Daring Do rolls her eyes, and confirms, "Actually, no."

"What?!" Quibble scaredly exclaims.

Daring Do puts her hoof over his mouth, and says, "We can't leave without the treasure. And we should probably get to it before Tiger Lily's new friend gets any higher."

"But he won' hurt us," Tiger Lily clarifies.

"Right," Daring Do reluctantly agreed.

The three follow Daring Do to a secret door, and they slide around it. They look to see that there is a chamber and has seven doors.

"Whoa!" Rainbow says, amazed.

"Where are we?" Tiger Lily asks.

"This must be the chamber where the treasure is," Quibble answers.

"That's correct," Daring Do relies.

Then she says, "Seven doors, seven locks. One of them leads to the treasure. I'd rather not think about what the others lead to.

"Yeah, yeah, the classic "Pony and the Tiger" bit. All you have to do is…" Quibble bluntly says, looking at one of the doors.

But Rainbow sternly says, "Um, maybe you should let Daring Do figure it out?"

Daring Do then holds the amulet with her teeth and tries to figure out, which one fits in which door. But when ever Daring Do get to one of the chamber door, Quibble interupts her trying to slot one in. Daring Do knows that one of them leads to the treasure and not sure which one, and Quibble is not making it any easy.

Annoyed, Daring Do asks Rainbow, "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah. But... he's usually right," Rainbow answers with the same expression.

"I agree. He did figure out how to unlock that griffon's lock, we should hear what he had to say," Tiger Lily camly adds.

She turns to Quibble with an annoyed look, and asks, "Which lock do you think it is?"

"Ugh, finally. Look, each door has another door that matches," Quibble sternly explains.

He points to the two with the earth ponies, and says, "These two both have Earth ponies fighting serpents."

"These two have Pegasi fighting griffons," Quibble adds pointing to the two with the pictures.

Then points to the pictures with the unicorn, and says, These two have unicorns fighting bears."

But when he points to the final door, he says, "But this one…"

Daring Do realizes what Quibble is saying, and happily says, "...has an Alicorn on it!"

"I see it now, it's the only one that is not matched with the others," Tiger Lily adds, seeing Quibble's point.

"How did I miss that?" Daring Do asks herself peeking through the hole.

"I've been asking myself that ever since book four!" Quibble asks as he and the others head to the same chamber door.

Tiger Lily rolls her eyes, and bluntly says, "Quibble."

"Right, right," Quibble sheepishly says, getting the point.

Daring Do then puts the amulet through the eye of the alicorn chamber, and it opens. Daringo lowly walks inside while Rainbow and the others take a look inside. They are surprised to see what is inside.

Quibble exclaims with astonishment, "The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc!"

Daring Do grabs it with her wing, and takes a look on the treasure.

Just then, they hear Quibble worriedly responds, "Uh, guys...?"

The three look to see the mud is getting into the chamber. They run to the entrance to the second floor to see that it's covered in mud, and the Cipactli is simply swimming in the mud.

"The entrance is totally covered! How are we going to get out?!" Rainbow worriedly asks.

Tiger Lily turn to Rainbow and says, "Remember what the Cipactli said."

Rainbow realizes and says, "That's right, when we got the treasure it activates another way out of the temple."

Daring to looks for another way out of the temple.

She sees something and happily shouts, "There!"

The four ponies look to see the way out of the temple. The only problem, it's that the way out is on top of the temple, and there's no other way to get out

"Seriously, do you ever not escape out of the top of a temple?!"Quibble complains in worries.

"Not now!" The three mare angrily shouts.

Thn Daring says, "We'll have to carry Mr. Adventure Critic out with us!

"We won't be fast enough, and Tiger Lily can't use her magic! We'll never make it!" Rainbow exclaims, fearing there might not be a away.

Tiger Lily talks to the Cipactli and Quibble together. Quibble also looks at the vine and a piece of board. With that, the two have come up with an idea to get out.

"Guys, I think Tiger Lily and I have an idea," Quibble says, holding the vines.

Daring Do is kind of confused about it, but Rainbow has a pretty good idea what the plant is. The three wing ponies have vines tied around their waist, and aredraggig Quibble on the mu with the Cipactli behind them. They just hope the plan work.

Tiger Lily informs, "Now when I give the signal, the Cipactli is going to dive under the mud. Then we'll use it's back as a ramp so we can fling Quibble out of the temple."

Shocked by the idea, Daring Do exclaim, "Are you two crazy?!"

"If Tiger Lily's going with her plan, then looks like we're going for it," Rainbow says, knowing there's no choice.

The three pegasus swerves around and are heading close to the Cipactli. Tiger Lily narrows her eyes, and waiting for the right moment for the plant to the work. When she sees how close she is, Tiger Lily knows that it's time to see if it will work.

"Now!" Tiger Lily shouts, giving the signal.

Hearing the signal, the Cipactli begins to dive under the mud. When that happens, The three mares fly over it, and Quibble slides on its back. The slide is able to fling Quibble and the mre out of the course, since Quibble can't fly, he falls dragging them to the ground. They are back to the jungle and are on top of each other.

"That was the most craziest idea we ever had!" Quibble complains, even this is is idea.

"Hey it worked!" Rainbow protests.

The Quibble firmly says, "We're just lucky Tiger Lily can talk to that Cipactli or it would have eat us."

Just then, Tiger Lily nervously says, "Guys, I think somepony's coming."

With that, the four ponies hide behind some large leave an bushes to see who is coming. They see Caballeron and two of his henchponies coming their way.

"This way! I heard them!" Caballeron orders.

The four remain hidden, and they need to come up with a plan to lose them.

Just then, Quibble comes up with an idea, and quietly says, "Okay, I got it. Let's create a fake treasure out of mud and rocks, give that to Caballeron, and then we…"

But Daring Do calmly says, "Not every Daring Do plan has to be super-complicated."

Daring then hold out a small rock, and throws it to the a wall cracking it. The catches the attention of the stallions to lure them to the spot.

Frustrated, Caballeron furiously shouts, "I swear I heard them!"

As luck would have it, more like bad luck, the wall breaks apart and the Cipactli is standing behind it. The Cipactli roars so loud, that it scared the stallions like little fillies.

The Cipactli begins chasing them as Caballeron screams, "I'll get you, Daring Dooooo!"

The Cipactli is chasing them fr from here and won't be setting foot in this jungle anytime soon. When the coast is clear, Daring Do and the others who are hiding in the lake close by come out. They spat out the rods that has hole in it, and use them to breath under the water.

Quibble bluntly says while looking at his, "Meh. Not particularly original or inspired, but it worked,"

"Who were you again?" Daring Do asks, not very pleased with him

"He's a fan," Rainbow answers.

"Uh-huh," Daring replies, not very convinced and rolling her eyes.

Then Daring Do informs the three, "There's some stairs on the other side of the temple that lead out of the ravine. I suggest you two take them and head west."

"What about you?" Rainbow asks.

"I've gotta get this to a museum." Daring Do answers taking out the treasure.

She puts it back in her pocket and says, "Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. All of you."

Daring Do then begins to fly off to head to the museum.

"Bye Daring Do!" Tiger Lily calls out to her.

Daring Do waves back and then leaves to go to her next destination and next adventure. The three ponies left behind smile and are glad to have a great adventure, especially Rainbow and Quibble

Rainbow looks at Quibble with a smug and says, "So...?"

"So... maybe the later books are slightly more realistic than I gave them credit for. Still don't like them," Quibble admits, but still have his own opinion about the series.

"What?! How can you…" Rainbow is about ask in shock.

Before Rainbow can continue, Tiger Lily sadly says, "Come on guys, we don't want to have another argument again."

"She's right we don't want to repeat that again," Quibble agrees.

Then he explains, "I-I think I finally figured it out! I love the Daring Do that solves puzzles and uses her brain to get out of tough situations, and she did way more of that in the original trilogy! You love the Daring Do that is brave and awesome and comes out on top no matter what the odds!"

"Okay...?" Rainbow questionably replies.

"And that's okay! We might never agree on what makes Daring Do cool, but you... are definitely cool. I-I mean, the way you saved me on the bridge? Wow! And escaping from the temple... you, Rainbow Dash, are awesome," Quibble explains, and complements Rainbow.

"Well... I-I'm not the one who can locate a treasure in half the time Daring Do can! You may have terrible taste in books, but you're pretty awesome yourself. In a brainy, egghead, puzzle-solving kind of way. Heh," Rainbow compliments too.

"I guess we don't have to agree on everything to get along. Friends?" Quibble replies.

"Definitely friends," Rainbow agrees.

He then turns to Tiger Lily and says, "I have to admit, it was… well, pretty brave to stand up to the Cipactli."

"Thanks, and… I'm really sorry for hitting you… and yelling at you," Tiger Lily says.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for not taking our situation seriously. Besides, I kind of deserve it" Quibble apologizes.

"Yeah." Rainbow remarks.

Tiger Lily hugs Quibble with on hoof, and asks, "So, do that mean we're friends too?"

"As much as I'm friends with Rainbow, yeah," Quibble happly answers.

The three new friends begin walk to the direction Daring Do tells them to go. Along the way, Quibble talk about some of the fan version he has made fo the Daring Do books. Rainbow and Tiger Lily are interested, but can see hat Quibble is going to talk for a while. Of course, the two mares also explain to Quble on how they met Daring Do and go on an adventure with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Snow Dragon Trouble

Three days later, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily has just got off of the train and walk back to Ponyville. The two have a lot of fun at the convention and their unexpected Daring Do Adventure, but they are glad to get back home. The two are carrying their luggage as they head back to Twilight's castle.

Tiger Lily sighs with a smile and says, "It sure is nice to be back in Ponyville.

Yeah. But I wish we can go on another Daring Do adventure," Rainbow says excitedly.

"I liek have an adventure, but can we do it without getting abducted," Tiger Lily replies.

"Won't be easy you know," Rainbow remarks.

"Right," Tiger Lily says, rolling her eyes.

Sometime later, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are at Twilight's castle. Tiger Lily is going to pick up Snowdrop since Starlight and Spike are supposed to be watching her. Tiger Lily knocks of the door to Twilight's castle to see if they're still there, but there's no answer. Rainbow knocks harder on the door so far, nothing. When the door finally opens, they are surrpised to see Starlight Glimmer holding Snowdrop. Nut for some reason, her man is covered in snow, and her eyes are frozen in ice.

Tiger Lily worriedly asks, "Starlight, are you okay?"

"What happened to you? You look like winter arrived early," Rainbo Dash adds.

Starlight nervously giggles, and says, "Let's just say that Snowdrop had a bit of an out of control snowfall while you're gone."

Starlight opens the door to show Rainbow and Tigr Lily what she is talking about. The two mare gasp in shock to see what is inside. There is snow on the ground and ice on the ceiling making icicles and othe places.

"Woah! It's like winter indoors," Tiger Lily says, looking astonished.

Then Rainbow worriedly says, "Twilight is not going to be happy about this when she gets back."

"I know," Starlight sadly replies.

"Um Starlight, what exactly did happened?" Tiger Lily asks looking a bit confused.

"It's a long stoy, but it's probably a good idea to clean up this mess first, " Starlight suggets.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily nod their heads, agreeing to the idea. After getting the caslte cleaned up of all the snow and ice. The three mares, and the teo young dragons are sitting in the dinning room having some lunch.

Rainbow asks, "So Starlight, are you ready to tell us why Twilight's castle look like it got hit by a snow storm."

"And how exactly did Snowdrop did all of this?" Tiger Lily adds as she rocks the baby dragon in her arms.

Starlight sighs from exhaustion and says, "Well, it all started after you two left for the convention and while Twilight left for Yakyakistan… "

Three days ago at night time, Starlight is in her bedroom with Snowsrop while Spike is fixing her a bottle of milk. Starlight is playing peek-a-boo with little snowdrop. Whenever she plays peek-a-boo, Snowdrop laughs and wiggles her arms and legs.

The door opens, and Spike walks into the door holding the bottle of milk.

Spike happily asks, "Hey Starlight, how is little Snowdrop?"

"Snowdrop is doing fine. She and I are playing. But right now, it's time for her to have some lunch and then a little sleep for the night," Starlight says.

Starlight then grabs hold of little Snowdrop and places herself on the rocking chair. Spike passes Starlight the bottle, and begins feeding the baby. Starlight rocks the baby for around a half hour untilt he baby dragon falls asleep. Starlight falls asleep too. Late in the night, little snowdrop snores as cold hair begins to leave her mouth.

The next day, Starlight shivers and is starting to feel like it's under thirty degrees.

Starlight wakes up as she asks herself, "Why does it feel so cold here?"

Starlight rubs her eyes, so she can wake up more. Starlight eye wide in shock to see that there is snow and ice in her bedroom.

Stunned Starlight asks herself, "How… what… where… what happened to my room?!"

Starlight has no clue what has happeend to her room that is turned into a winter wonderland. She then hears laughter, and turn to see little Snowdrop wide away. Snowdrop then begins to breath cold air and turns the lamp into ice and covered it in snow.

Th door opens to reveal Spike coming in the room as he says, "Morning Starlight, though I should come to see how Snowdrop is do…"

Spike sceams as he slips across the floor. The slidding has end up making him has a soft collision into the snow on the ground. Snowdrop giggles after seeing Spike little insident with the ice and snow.

Starlight uses her magic to float to thesnow where Spike is, and asks with concern, "Spike, are you okay?"

Spike gets himself out of the snow, and answers, "I think so.

He looks to see what he is in and asks, "Um, why is there snow and ice in your room."

"I think it's because of her," Starlight bluntly answers, pointing to the baby dragon in the crib.

Spike turns to see little Snowdrop breathing cold air and making more snow and ice. The two begin to stare at the baby dragon and know that this little dragon is going thorugh a strange surge.

Later in the morning after getting her bedroom back to normal, Starlight is feeding the baby dragon while Spike is eating his pancakes. Starlight is looking at Snowdrop with deep thought, and wondering about something, and it inolves with the action she has done to her room.

Starlight tunrs to Spike and asks, "Spike, do you think dragons has strange surges like baby unicorns."

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I rmember when I was little like Snowdrop, Twilight told me I used to breath fire like crazy. She even said that I caught her mother's mane on fire one time," Spike explains.

Starlight tries to think of something on how to deal with the little dragon. Of course, Starlight and Spike know they can't blame her for her actions. Snowdrop is only a little baby dragon. Just then, Snowdrops breath out cold air and a large cloud begins to appear in the room. The next thing everypony knows, it begins to snow inside the castle dining room. Starlight and Spike are in shock to see what is happening.

Starlight feels a snowflake on her nose, and replies, "Snow… Snowdrop is able to make snow fall in the castle."

"As cool as it looks, we can't let snow fall in the dining room. What would Twilight says?" Spike says with concern.

"I don'tknow, but the best thing we can do is try to keep Snowdrop's snow breath under control… and try to fix the mess that she made," Starlight says.

Of course, looking after a baby dragon with icy breath is not easy. For the rest of the day, little Snowdrop has been turing anything that her cold air touch covered in snow or has been turned into ice. As they try cleaning up the mess, Snowdrop ends up making more cold weather in the castle. Soon enough, the whole castle has been turned into a winter wonderland. What's more, Starlight and Spike can't seem to get her to stop making snow and ice all over the place.

Hour ago, before Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily return to the castle, Spike and Starlight are sitting on the icy floor as they see Snowdrop playing with her blocks and her favorite stuffed butterfly. They are still trying to figure out Snowdrops abilities and how to get the castle back to normal.

Starlight groans with frustation and whines, "There's no way to get her to stop with the winter making."

"I know. She's like a snow machine," Spike agrees.

Then he asks, "What are we going to do?"

"We really need to find a away to stop her before she turnes the castle into an ice castle," Starlight answers.

"But how?" Spike asks in a panic.

Starlight sadly sighs, and answers, "I… I don't know."

Just the, Starlight feels something tugging on her tail. She looks down to see little Snowdrop on the ground. Little Snowdrop is looking up at her with a smile on her face.

Starlight smiles and happily says, "Oh Snowdrop…"

Starlight picks the baby dragon up, and says, "I know you didn't mean to turn the castle into the artic north. But now, we need to fix the mess that you made and figure ut how you can control your breath."

"Maybe her breath is just a surge that will take time for hee to grew out of," Spike suggests.

"Could be, and there's no much we can do about it. She is just a baby after all," Starlight says, rocking the baby.

Then she look at the area and says, "But we still need to find away to get rid of all this snow and ice before Twilight gets back."

"Maybe there's something in the library that can help us. We lucky that's one of the room that didn't get frozen in snow and ice," Spike suggests.

"Maybe you can find the spell to melt the snow and ice, while I take Snowdrop outside to play," Starlight says.

"You got it," Spike says. Then leaves the room.

Starlight takes Snowdrop along with her toys and blanket to the balcony so they can play while Spike looks for the spell book.

After the flashback, Starlight sighs and says, "So Spike was able to find the spell that will melt the snow and ice, but we needed more magic to do it. And that's when you two arrived just in time to help us."

"And that's how our few days with Snowdrop went." Spike adds, feeling tired.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are very shocked to hear it, and yet are able to beleive it.

"Woah! That little dragon has some awesome ice and snow power," Rainbow says, who seems pretty excited about it.

"Yes, but it looks like we till have some more to learn about Snowdrop's abilites. Esepcially since Princess Celesita told us how rare her kind of dragons are," Tiger Lily says.

Little Snowdrop grabs hold of her hoof and sucks it in her mouth.

Then Tiger Lily says, "I'm glad that you and Spike were able to help little Snowdrop."

"I'm just glad we're able to clean all this mess us before Twilight gets back," Spike says.

Then Starlight asks, "So how was the Daring Do Convention?"

"It went great. We got a new friend, see Daring Do, and we went on an awesome adventure," Rainbow answers with excitement.

"Lets not forget that we were abductuon by Caballeron and his hench ponies," Tiger Lily answers, rolling her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on, you're just feeling a bit uneasy that her put paralizing dust on you so that you weren't able to use your magic," Rainbow remarks.

Starlight Glimmer and Spike look at the two with confused look on their faces.

Then Starlight guesses, "I'm guessing that your vacation didn't go as planned."

"No, but we ended up having an awesome adventure," Rainbow declares with pride.

"And we at least made a new friend while we're there. Even though we were also put in danger along the way" Tiger Lily adds with a calm smile.

The four friends beging to laugh and know that their time has been crazy, but are glad things has worked out. Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily begin to tell the others about their crazy Daring Do Adventure and their time at the convention. Starlight and Spike are in for a bit of a surprise on how their time at the converntion and going to be stuck in the jungle, and are in for a bit surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Pranking Too Far

On spooky night, in the forest that is covered in fog, Fluttershy, Tiger Lily who is strolling Snowdrop, and some of the animals are walking back home. Earlier today, they had a picnic, but lost track of time so they had to walk in the night to get him. Luckily Tiger Lily has her horn lit up so they can see better.

I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic. I didn't mean for us to get caught out here after dark. But there's really nothing to be afraid of," Fluttershy says.

"I agree. The forest at night is the same as the forest during the day," Tiger Lily agrees with a calm smile.

Just then, the wind begins to blow a bit, stopping them in their tracks. The first looks kinda creepy and spooky at night. Fluttershy starts to get a bit weary being in the forest at night.

"Only... darker," Fluttershy stutters, feeling scared of this place. Then tries to show a smile on her face.

The animals are starting to get scared of being here. Tiger Lily make sure Snowdrop stay close to her. Harry then get under Fluttershy and is shaking like a leaf.

Scared, Fluttershy says, "Still, maybe we should hurry back to the cottage."

"I agree. It's almost Snowdrops bedtime," Tiger Lily says, seeing that her baby is feeling tired and lets out a yawn.

Just then, they hear something from the trees, and something flies past it. This starts to make them more scared.

Tiger Lily hold Snowdrop with a gulp, and asks, "What was that?"

Fluttershy gets off of Harry and look to see that nothing is there. The animals are getting very worried and thing something maybe out here with them.

Fluttershy tries to be calm as she nervously says, "Nothing to worry about. No reason to…"

But Fluttershy is caught off, when something swupts right behind them. They then turn around at the sound of a eerie voice. They are stunned to see that some kind of creature is in the woods. Then it opens its eyes to reveal a magenta colored eyes.

Fluttershy screams at the top of their lungs, "Ruuuun!"

The grup then runs away as they hooves and paws can take them. Tiger Lily carries Snowdrop in fear. Just then, they are confronted by the same creature. The girls shivers and are paralyzed in fear. When that thing roars, the two mares screams in fear and jumps into Harry the bear's arms. The other animals thatcher around the bear's feet. Snowdrop doesn't seem to be scared at all.

Coming out of the shadows and laughing is none other than Rainbow Dash. The two mares in the bear's arms look to see their friend covered in clouds and wood. What making them unhappy is to see Rainbow laughing at them.

Rainbow shakes the stuff, and announces, "Gotcha!"

Then starts laughing as she floats back on the ground. Fluttershy and Tiger Lily are not happy about it.

Fluttershy takes deep breath as she upsetly says, "That wasn't funny! You really scared us!"

"You scared the cutie marks out of us!" Tiger Lily adds not very pleased.

"We hope you're happy," Fluttershy sternly adds.

Harry the Bear shakes her head with a stern look, and is not pleased with the prank eather.

Rainbow gets up, and says, "Nope. You're too easy. You're scared of everything."

"That's not true," Fluttershy protests.

Then Rainbow calmly says with a smile on her face, "Boo."

Fluttershy yelps and hangs on to the nearest tree branch.

Then Tiger Lily narrows her eyes, and says, "That is so not nice of you, Rainbow Dash."

The next day, Fluttershy calls the others including Rainbow Dash over for a important matter. The matter is that Rainbow's prank scared Fluttershy and Tiger Lily, and they both don't like it at all.

"I mean, how could you not appreciate that?" Rainbow asks, doesn't sees to think about her friends feelings.

"Because we don't think being scared is very fun!" Fluttershy sternly answers, and is still not pleased because of Rainbow's prank.

"It's mean," Tiger Lily adds with a stern look.

Pinkie jumps in with her happy smile, and says, "I do!"

"Your heart gets all racy…" Pinkie says, as a heart is pumping out of Pinkie's chest.

"Your hooves get all tingly…" Pinkie adds, shaking her front hooves.

"Your mouth gets all dry-ie!" Pinkie replies, making her lips dry like an old mare's

She then changes it back to her normal look, and replis."Actually, I don't like that part.

"But the rest is great!" Pinkie happily says.

"See? Everypony likes a good prank! They're just jokes!" Rainbow says, and not phased by what the meeting is about.

However, Rarity explains with a stern look, "Now, Rainbow Dash, I don't think Fluttershy and Tiger Lily would have called us all here to talk about this if they thought it was funny. Everypony has things they like and things they don't."

"And scarin' Fluttershy is just lazy," Applejack adds with a stern look.

Rainbow scoffs it and questionably replies, "Lazy?!"

"And scaring Tiger Lily is just mean. You're lucky Snowdrop didn't get scared," Starlight adds, glaring at Rainbow.

Rainbow rolls her eyes in response, and says, "I thought baby don't even know fea at the time."

"You know what I mean," Starlight bluntly replies.

"A prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing," Twilight calmly explains.

Then Pinkie hops over, and happily asks, "But what if it's really, really, really, really, really funny?"

"And I can do funny," Rainbow says, feeling proud of her pranks and relaxes on her throne.

"I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the pony you're pranking," Twilight calmly explains as she walks back to her throne.

Rainbow then stars to snicker as Twilight is about to take a seat,

"That way…" But before Twilight can finish as she takes her seat.

A loud farting sound surrounds all over the room. At the same time, Twilight feels like she is sitting on something. Rainbow tries her best not to laugh as tears are showing on in her eyes. Twilight lifts whatever she's sitting on to reveal a whoopee cushion. Everyone else excluding Pinkie is looking at with with straight looks.

The next thing everypony knows it, Rainbow and Pinkie starts laughing like crazy because of the prank

Still laughing Pinkie says, "Ha! ha! You have to admit! That was funny!

Twilight narrow her eyes, and firmly answers, "Not really."

Then throws the cushion away.

"Yeah. A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut," Applejack remarks.

"What?!" Rainbow and Pinkie shockley exclaims.

Then Rarity puts her hoof on the table and scolds, "Honestly, Rainbow Dash, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everypony can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all."

Rainbow and Pinkie look at each other, and are not sure what Rarity means.

Then Rainbow sternly says, "Fine! If you ponies want effort, then that's just what you'll get."

With that, Rainbow flies out the window and leaving the friends behind.

Worried, Tiger Lily says, "I'm not sure she understood what we meant."

For the last few days Rainbow has been pulling one prank after another, and all of them are not very nice or funny to everypony else. She replaced Rarity's sewing machine with a cake replica. She moved Applejack's bed with her in it to the pig pen. Replace Cranky Doodle wig with a skunk, and it sprays at him. Make Spike belch a lot of scrolls to the princess, and Princess Celestia has a throne room full of them. She put a boulder on Big Mac's cart and ends up being dragged down the hill. Make Carrot Cake bite a brick in his burger. And draws Ms. Cheerilee in a funny way disrupting her class. Rainbow has done so many pranks, and nopony thinks it's funny at all.

Days later, Tiger Lily is helping Pinkie to decorate some cupcakes with frosting and sprinkles. After sprinkling one of the boxes, Pinkie is about to take one of them to another desk when she is confronted by the girls and many ponies of Ponyville.

"Pinkie! We need your help," Twilight asks, looking a bit upset.

"Okay! For what?" Pinkie asks.

"Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you know nothing about all the pranking Rainbow Dash has been doing?" Rarity asks, sounding upset.

"Oh, no! She's been pranking up a storm!" Pinkie loudly answers with a smile.

Fluttershy worriedly asks, "Did she get you, too?"

Pinkie laughs and answers, "Oh, yeah! She and Gummy both!"

"How they do that?" Tiger Lily asks.

Pinkie flashes back to when the pranks happen. Pinkie opens up her closet to see Rainbow and Gummy hanging upside down on the rod.

Rainbow spreads her wings as she calmly says, "Boo!"

Pinkie Pie screams, "Aaah!"

Then starts giggling and is amused by the pranks.

Then flashes back to the present day at Sugarcube corner.

"They got me good," Pinkie adds.

But Applejack sternly says,, Well, she needs to stop.

"Stop? But pranks are so much fun!" Pinkie replies with a smile.

"Not for everypony. And it doesn't seem like Dash is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't," Twilight explains the reason why Rainbow needs to stop.

Everypony else nods their heads, and agree that this pranking business is going too far.

Rarity walks over to Pinkie and calmly says, "Uh, since you and Dash share such an, uh, affinity for pranking, we thought you might be able to get her to, um, uh…"

"Quit it!" Rarity sternly adds.

Pinkie looks back to see that everypony want Rainbow to stop all these pranks. And can see that nopony enjoys Rainbow's pranks at all.

Tiger Lily walks over to Pinkie and suggests, "Maybe it will be a good idea to tell her to stop with these pranks."

Pinkie sighs sadly, and says, "I guess you're right. But it's not going to be easy telling her though.."

Pinkie walks over to Rainbow's cloud house to tell her about the pranking problem. Tiger Lily decides to come for support.

Pinkie calls out, "Hey, Rainbow Dash! I have something very important to tell you!"

Rainbow looks out the window as she says, "Pinkie, hey! I actually have something totally important to tell you!"

She then flies down to ground floor to see Pinkie and Tiger Lily.

"Hey Tiger Lily!" Rainbow says.

"Hi Rainbow," Tiger Lily calmly replies.

Then Pinkie remember what Rainbow says, and happily replies, "You do? Ooh! You go first!"

Okay, you know how I've been pranking everypony?" Rainbow asks with a grin on her face.

"Yeah! It's been pretty funny!" Pinkie replies with a giggle.

Just then Pinkie becomes a bit skeptic and remember what she coms here for, and says, "I… I… I mean, actually, that's what I have to talk to you about."

"Here. Have a cookie," Rainbow says presenting a box to the two mares.

Ooh! Thanks! Pinkie happily cheers.

Rainbow throws the cookie and Pinkie teats it. She then passes the cookie to Tiger Lily, and catches it with her magic. She then begin eating hers.

"So, I got to thinking… why waste my time pranking everypony one at a time when I could prank everypony at once?" Rainbow explains.

"Mmm, wow! Everypony at once?! That sounds amazing!" Pinkie happily says eating the cookie.

Tiger Lily becomes concern and asks, "Wait! What do you mean by that?

"Easy! This is gonna be the best prank ever! I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would match my mane," Rainbow says sounding excited.

"And?" The two other mares asks.

And I'm gonna switch them with the Filly Guide cookies. When Scootaloo and her friends sell them, everypony in town's gonna get a rainbow mouth courtesy of Rainbow Dash! Ha-ha! It's gonna be so awesome!" Rainbow explains her pranke, and sounds very excited about her prank that she starts laughing.

Tiger Lily and Pinkie are starting to become worried about this. Not only that, they're thinking Rainbow is going way to far with the prank.

Pinkie reluctantly says, "Uh, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny."

"Yeah. that doesn't sound very funny," Tiger Lily agrees.

"What?!" Rainbow shockley replies.

"Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while. The other ponies in town really…"

Rainbow shocks in protests, "Stop?! No way!"

"This prank is happening, Pinkie! And it's gonna be hilarious!" She then sternly says, pressing the box to Pinkie.

Then Rainbow begins to flyaway. Not satisfied with this, Tiger Lily uses her magic to bring Rainbow Dash here and has something to say.

Having Rainbow here, Tiger Lily gets into Rainbow face, and angrily say, "You're the only one who's going to think it's funny! Everypony else will not!"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asks, who doesn't seem to listen.

"Nopony is liking your pranks at all and everypony wants you to stop! We promised the Crusaders along with Applejack and Rarity sell the cookies and you're going to use them to prank everyone. Everypony is going to be mad at you when they find out! How would you like it if somepony pull a prank on you and you didn't like it at all?!" Tiger Lily explains in rage.

Tiger Lily lets go of Rainbow and leaves to head back home leaving the two friends behind.

Rainbow doesn't care and says, "What does she knows about pranking?"

Then flies away, leaving Pinkie behind and stunned to see what has happened. Pinkie the simply eats another cookie from the box that Rainbow has gave to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Terror of the Cookie Eating Zombies

The next day, Applejack, Rarity and Tiger Lily are helping The Crusaders with the last few boxes of Filly Guide Cookies before they make their delivery. The young fillies are excited about seeing the cookies, but are not aware of the surprise that will be instroed for everypony in town, except for Tiger Lily. They then finish putting the last box of cookies on the cart and are ready to go.

Rainbow flies over to the girls and asks, "All right, who's ready to sell some cookies?"

"Me!" The Crusaders cheer in excitement.

Applejack walks over with a stern look, and in forms, "Look here, Rainbow Dash. I know you promised Scootaloo you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night."

"Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep an eye on me," Rainbow reply, sounding so sure.

Applejack and Rarity look at Rainbow with concerned look. Tiger Lily is even more worried since she knows the prank.

Then Apple Bloom says looking excited, "Come on, Applejack! Let's get started!"

Then takes a head start.

"Yeah! We've got a lot of ground to cover!" Scootaloo agrees.

Then she and Sweetie Belle runs ahead as well.

"We wanna hit every house in Ponyville!" Sweetie Belle adds as she runs with her friends.

Then the three fillies pull the large cart full of cookie boxes, and head off to their first house. Rainbow snickers behind their back, while Tiger Lily and the others are showing worried looks on their faces.

Then Rainbow says, "Come on! You heard her! Every house in Ponyville!"

Rainbow flies away trying her best not to laugh until her prank happens. Applejack and Rarity walk along and are a bit worried about something.

Tiger lily flies over to Rainbow and whispers, "You know, it's not too late to get out of this."

"Relax Lily, the prank is going to be hilarious," Rainbow calmly says wit pride, and tries to whisper. Then she flies way.

Tiger Lily narrows her eyes, and bluntly remarks, "To who."

Tiger Lily then flies along to help the others sell cookies.

They stop at Fluttershy's house, and end up getting scared by Harry the bear. Luckily Fluttershy buys one of the boxes. Of course, the bear gives the Rainbow 'I got my eye on you' expression on his face. Then goes to Twilight and she buys a box. Of course, Spike reminds her to buy some more, so she ends up with six. The seven ponies continue to ask ponies to buy boxes of cookies, and each have buy either one or more. Soon they have gone to every house in Ponyville. The one who is more excited is Rainbow Dash, because everypony is going to eat their joke cookies after buying them.

Early in the night, The crusaders see that they only have a few boxes left, but glad that everypony bought them.

"I think you three should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round," Applejack says, patting her little sister on the head.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Applejack." Rarity agrees.

Then Tiger Lily says, "I agree"

"Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks turning to where Rainbow is.

The mare look to see Rainbow is a little ahead of them and facing town. They notice her showing a smile on her face, and rubbing her hooves together.

Rainbow quietly says with a grin on her face, "Any minute now."

"Uh... "any minute now" what?" Applejack asks.

Hearing this, Rainbow says, "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right?" Rainbow asks.

"Of course it's quiet. Ponies can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh," Rarity calmly answers.

"You think?" Rainbow asks with a smile on her face

Rarity answers "Of course. They're probably all in a cookie coma right now,"

"What's a cookie coma?" Tiger Lily asks.

"It's just when ponies are past out for eating a lot of cookies," Apple Bloom answers.

Tiger Lily shows a straight look, and answers, "Oh!"

"Huh... Maybe you're right. I'll go check," Rainbow says.

Then flies away, leaving the others behind. Tiger Lily simply flies after her.

Rainbow flies around Ponyville to see that one pony out, and starting to think this is a little… spooky… and strange.

After Looking through the window she asks herself, "What is going on...?"

Then looks through another one to see a open boxes of cookies and eaten one on the floor.

Rainbow says to herself, " Okay. Definite cookie-eating happening. But... where is everypony?

"They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets!" Rainbow asks herself, unaware that somepony is walking past the window.

She tries to think of what is going on, and asks herself, "Unless everypony went to bed early…"

Rainbow decides to fly over to Sugarcube Corner.

Before she goes in she hears Tiger lily voice camly saying, "Rainbow."

Rainbow turns and questionably says, "Tiger Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should come with you," Tigerlily answers.

Then she asks,"Where is everypony?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to see if Pinkie knows anything," Rainbow answers.

Tiger Lily nod her head in reply.

Then asks, "Do you think there's… um… something wrong with your joke cookies."

"I don't know," Rainbow sadly answers.

Rainbow and Tiger Lily fly to Pinkie's bedroom window.

Rainbow calmly calls out, "Pinkie?"

"She's not here," Tiger Lily replies.

The two decides to go inside and see if they can find her. Rainbow steps on something and her hoof turn rainbow color. She look down to see one of her joke cookies. The two look around, and see Pinkie is not in her bed. Then walk around trying not to step on the boxes.

Feeling a bit scared, Rainbow tries to talk to Pinkie, saying, "The whole town got the cookies, and now everypony is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies, do you?"

Just then the two ponies hear a crashing noise.

Tiger Lily nervously says, "That sounds like it's coming from the kitchen."

The two fly out of Pinkie's room and go into the kitchen to see what the noise is. The two look to see Ms. Cakes having a box of cookies.

Relieved, Rainbow says, "Mrs. Cake! Phew! Have you seen Pinkie? I was thinking I might have something to do with her not feeling great."

But for some strange reason Ms. Cake hasn't said a word.

Confused, Rainbow questionably replies,"Uh... Mrs... Cake...?"

"Are you okay?" Tiger Lily asks in concern.

Rainbow calmly taps her on the back to get Ms. Cakes' attention. Ms. Cakes turns around, but is not the same. Her face and body looks pale like and her mane is a little messy. Her mouth is covered in rainbow. She looks like a zombie.

Then Ms. Cakes groans, and says, "Cookies...! Cookies!"

The two mares are shocked to see what happened to Ms. Cakes.

"Uh, I can see you're busy! I'll come back!" Rainbow scaredly says as she tries to step back.

The two mares end up tripping over the empty box of cookies, and fall on their backs.

Just then the cabinet opens, and to their shock, they see Pinkie who looks like a zombie with a rainbow mouth, and, says, "Cookies...!"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily scream in fear seeing what is happening. Pinkie and Ms. Cakes have been turned into zombies and they want moe cookies. The two mares turn to see the young cake twins are zombies too. What's more everypony in the house wants more cookies. The four zombified poies begins to surround the the two, but they both fly away in the nick of time.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily fly out of the store in fear, but the zombie ponies are slowly walking out as repeating the same words 'Cookies…!"

The two fly down the e street, and all over Ponyville to see that many ponies who have eaten the joke cookies have been turned into cookie craving zombies. There isn't a safe place to land. But Rainbo is able to lead herself and Tiger Lily to the ground close to a statue. The two are tired and very scared to see what is happening.

Just then, they hear a strange sound and turn to see Twilight and Spike.

"Twilight! Spike!" TigerLily tiredly says.

Then the two walk over to Twilight and Spike.

"You gotta come with us to Sugarcube Corner! Something's going on with the Cakes! Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies…" Rainbow panicky says as she tries to explain what happened.

At first they both stop eating the cookies and not saying anything, then turn around to have rainbow covered mouths and moans, "Cooooooookies…"

"Oh, no!" Rainbow shockley exclaims.

"We're too late!" Tiger Lily adds in fear.

The two fly away, and are able to reach Fluttershy's house.

Rainbow taps Fluttershy one the shoulder as she tries to talk, "Fluttershy…"

But it's too late, Fluttershy and her animals have eaten the cookies and turned into zombies too. They also have rainbow covered mouth.

Rainbow and Tiger Lily flee for their lives, and reac Sweet Apple Acres. When they fly into the kitchen Rainbow barricade the door with stuff in the house. They think they are save, but end up hearing a strange rattling sound. The two turn around to see Big Mac and Granny Smith walking towards the, and turned into cookie craving zombies too. The two fly out of the house as fast as their wings can take them.

They both also try to find Starlight, and little Snowdrop, but they end up turning into zombies too. Soon all of Ponyville are zombies and want the joke cookies to eat.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity decides to invite Applejack, and the Crusaders over to her house. Rarity uses her magic to grab the keys and unlock the doors.

"You sure you don't mind us all comin' over?" Applejack asks.

Rarity doesn't mind, and says, "Oh, of course not. I think the girls have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. And I have plenty of sewing machine cake left over."

"Unless anypony wants a cookie...?" Rarity adds as she levitates a box of cookies.

However, Rainbow flies over, and kicks it out of the way ash e screams, "Don't touch those!"

"Oh! There is certainly no call for that! There's plenty for everypony," Rarity firmly replies.

Then Tiger Lily scaredly screams, "Come on! We need to get out of here!"

"What in tarnation are you goin' on about?" Applejack asks.

"There's no time! You have to follow me!" Rainbow scaredly shouts.

"Oh, girls, if you want all of those cookies, you will have to buy them, just like everypony else," Rarity firmly replies.

"We don't want the cookies… !" Rainbow screams.

Tiger Lily eyes widen and begins to shake like a rattle.

Then she scaredly says in a calm tone, "But they do!"

The ponies look to where Tiger Lily is look, and can see the zombies, rainbow mouthed ponies are slowly walking this way. This cause them to become scared

Rarity nervously asks, "Wh-wh-what... What's happening?

"We'll explain later," Tiger Lily says using her magic to get the fillies in the cart.

Rainbow straps herself to it, and shouts, "Come on!"

Then they all begin to run as fast as their hooves or wings can carry them. Sadly the zombie ponies are after the. As they run, they try to figure out where to do.

Sweetie Belle screams, "We need to find somewhere to hide!"

They do need one, but end up seeing the zombified Granny Smith in front of the road. Rainbow makes a sharp turn and is able to get past Granny without hitting her.

Luckily Applejack knows a place, so she runs ahead of the others and informs, "This way!"

The others pull the cart as she follow Applejack to a place to hide, but the zombies continue to go after them, mostly the cookies they're carrying.

Applejack leads them to a farm somewhere in the orchard, and do what they can to barricade the place up. In the barn, the four mares done their best to secure the barn before any more zombie ponies come after them.

Rainbow spats out the hammer and asks, "Did we lose them?"

"I hope so," Tiger Lily nervously replies.

Scootaloo looks out the window as she scaredly asks, Why are we running from the ponies of Ponyville?"

"What happened to all of our friends?" Sweetie Belle adds, worriedly.

Rainbow sighs, grabbing a box of cookies, and admits, "I think it's something in the cookies."

"Ugh! That's ridiculous! Filly Guide cookies haven't changed for years! It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turnin' the whole town into cookie-cravin' zombies," Applejack calmly protests to the agusation.

Rainbow laughs nervously and admits, "Uh, unless there... is…"

"What are you saying?" Rarity asks, arching her eyebrow.

Then Applejack sternly asks, "What did you do?"

Before Rainbow can answer, hoovies of the zombie ponies begin to break the barricade for the window. The zombies have found them, and where the rest of the cookies are stacked.

Rainbow Dash screams, "Cover the windows!"

And that's what they do. They all uses hay barrel, wood, a cart, and other means to keep the ponies out. Outside, all the ponies of Ponyville are heading to the bard as cookie craving zombies. Inside, Rainbow covers the last hole, and knows there is no way out of this.

Rainbow finally caves and confesses "Okay! So I may have switched all the Filly Guide cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make ponies' mouths rainbow. Tiger Lily also told me not to, but I didn't want to listen. And somehow they turned everypony into mindless cookie-eating zombies instead!"

"I figure we just hide out here until the effects wear off, and as long as nopony else eats the cookies, we'll be fine." Rainbow adds, as she grabs the lantern after turning it on.

Rarity calmly says, "That's lovely, darling, except for one thing…"

"We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeemmmmm…" Rarity adds, and she has a rainbow mouth.

Rainbow screams seeing Rarity is a zombie now. She turns to see Applejack and Tiger Lily have eaten the cookies and turn into zombies.

Applejack slowly says, "Looks like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrreeeeed…"

"And it really diiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddd… " Tiger Lily moans.

Rainbow screams in fear, and drop the lantern. It roll to the crusaders and they become zombies too.

They all moan, "Cooooooookiiiieeeees…"

Rainbow is becoming more scared than ever before. She then see Applejack kicking the cart way, and Tiger Lily uses her magic to opens the windows and the door to let the zombies in. Rainbow gasps to see everypony, more like every zombie is coming into the farm. They want th cookies.

In a panic, Rainbow begin to gather the boxes as she screams, "No, no! Stay away! They're making you sick! You don't want these!"

""But we dooooooo... We want cookiiiiiiiieeeeeeees...!" Pinkie moans, as everpony chant.

Then Rainbow screams, Nngh! Please! Stop! I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny! But this isn't funny at all!

She then covers herself with her wings and hooves waiting for the worst.

Just then she hear Pinkie saying, "Exactly!"

Rainbow open her eyes to see the ponies are now smiling, and wiping the rainbow colors from their mouths.

"What? Wait... What's happening?" Rainbow asks, not having a clue what is happening.

"Just delighting in pranking the prankster," Rarity calmly answers brushing her mane.

Applejack chuckles and and asks with a smirk on her face, "Yeah. How does it feel to get some of your own medicine?"

Still not fully understanding what is going on, Rainbow asks, "So... you're... not sick? None of you are?"

"Of course not, silly!" Pinkie answers.

Then everypony in the room announces, "Gotcha!"

Realizing what is going on, Rainbow shockley exclaims, "This... was all... a prank?!"

"Yep! And you can thank Pinkie Pie. After you told her and Tiger Lily about your plan to prank the whole town, she got everypony together and came up with a way to turn the tables on you," Applejack explains.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing! Just a little something I threw together," Pinki says with glee.

"Uh…" Rainbow replies, looking a bit confused and stunned about the whole prank.

"Wow! You should see your face!" Scootaloo remark laughing.

"Talk about funny!" Apple Bloom agrees.

However, Rainbow Dash is not very pleased, and exclaims looking upset, "Well, I don't think it's very funny! And I'm the one that got pranked! I was really scared! I thought I made everypony sick! You can't just go around…"

"Pranking whoever you feel like?" Twigh remarks.

"Without thinking about how it might make them feel?" Fluttershy adds.

"Or if they'd even enjoy it?" Rarity politely adds.

"Or think it's funny?" Applejack firmly adds.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash harshly agrees.

Then Tiger Lily calmly says, "But that's how we felt when you did panks on us."

Rainbow Dash starts to becomes a bt guilty and says, "You did?"

Everypony nods their heads in reply.

Realizing this, Rainbow calmly says,"Ohhh. I see what you did there."

"Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time. I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't." Pinkie says.

She then walks to Tiger Lily and says,"Tiger Lily gave me the idea when she told you how would you like it if someone pulled a prank on you and you didn't like it."

"I guess she's right, I didn't like it at all," Rainbow says, finally understanding her mistake.

Then he apologizes, "I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel"

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Fluttershy replies.

"Totally! You ponies pulled off an amazing prank!" Rainbow answers with a smile.

She then rubs her hooves making a smirk on her face, and says, " I'll have to work extra hard to top it!"

Everypony eyes widen as they stare at her, fearing that she will pull another prank.

"Gotcha," Rainbow replies.

Hearing that, everypony starts laughing. This has turned out to be a goodnight, everypony have some cookies, and Rainbow has learned a valuable lesson about pleasing other ponies with her panks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Love in Memory Lane

On the Friendship Express, Twilight, Starlight, Tiger Lily, Spike, and baby Snowdrop are going to the Crystal Empire for a visit. Twilight is very excited to see her brother and sister in law, but is mostly excited to see her niece, baby Flurry Heart.

"I hope Shining Armor and Princess Cadance don't think it's too soon for me to come back to the Crystal Empire for a visit. But I just know Flurry Heart's grown so much already. I wonder if I'll even recognize her," Twilight says, excitedly.

"She's the only baby they have, Twilight. I think it'll be pretty easy to figure out who she is," Starlight remarks.

Twilight shows of a frown and grunts in response.

Then Starlight calmly apologizes and says, "Sorry. I know you want to visit your niece as much as possible, and I'm excited to see Sunburst again. I just don't wanna fall behind on my friendship lessons back home."

"Starlight, your work in Ponyville isn't going anywhere. Besides, I think we all know you can learn about friendship anywhere," Twilight says with a smile.

She then looks at Tiger Lily and says, "That also go for Tiger Lily as well."

"Yeah. We've been doing so well with our lessons, and it seems we've done a lot of magic too," Tiger Lily agrees as she feed little Snowdrop.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Do you think Flurry Heart will like Snowdrop?"

"I think Flurry and Snowdrop will become good friends, Right, Spike?" Twilight replies as she turns to the otherside of the car to see Spike.

The three mares look to see Spike reading a big newspaper, but is wearing large sunglasses, a coat, and a fedora.

Then Spike says in a deep voice, "Spike? Who's Spike?

The three mare are confused as to why Spike is wearing all this stuff, and trying not to get recognized.

Starlight asks, "Uh, you're Spike, Spike. And why are you dressed like that?

Spike puts the newspaper down with a groan, and says, "Guys, you're blowing my cover!

"How'd you even know it was me?" Spike asks as he walks towards the mares and the baby dragon, holding a bag.

"Because you're you... in a coat, hat and glasses," Starlight remarks.

Tiger Lily giggles and adds, "Also, we're the only ones on the train."

Spike looks around to see that Starlight is right, nopony is on the train by them.

"Right," Spike sheepishly answers."

Then Twilight asks, "Spike, why do you need a disguise?"

"Last time we came to the Crystal Empire, there was a lot goin' on with the new baby and the Crystalling, but I still got mobbed in the street," Spike answers.

"I wouldn't say mobbed," Spike remarks.

"And this is just a family visit. I wouldn't want the presence of Spike the Brave and Glorious to turn it into some kind of circus." Spike says, and yet sounding proud of his title.

The girls shows smiles on their faces, then they start laughing a baby begins to giggle as she moves her arms and legs around.

"We get it. The Crystal Ponies adore you," Starlight clarifies it.

"He did save the Empire. Twice. But still, I don't think your presence will turn our visit into a circus," Twilight replies, as Spike digs through his bag.

"Not if I find the right disguise, it won't," Spike clarifies.

Twilight and the others look at Spike to see something strange on his head. Spike is now wearing a large orange curly wig on his head. The three mares look at eachother and Spike with smiles on their faces Little Snowdrops begins laughing at Spike's funny wig, and tries to touch it. They think that disguise is not going to work.

After making their stop, and getting off of the train, the mares, and young dragon notice something very off.

Starlight Glimmer skeptically says, Uh, disguise or not, Spike, I don't think you need to worry about being mobbed. Nopony's here."

The group can see that the train station is distorted, and a tumbleweed has rolled by. They wonder where everypony are.

"It's like a ghost town," Spike says, looking around the station.

Then Twilight Sparkle worriedly says, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"We should go look around and see if somepony's there," Tiger Lily suggests.

"Good idea," Starlight agrees.

The four friends begins to walk off the station and are heading to the empire. Tiger Lily strolls Snowdrop in a stroller. When they reach the empire, they all see that the place is distorted, not a pony in sight.

"Yeah, this is weird," Starlight replies, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where is everypony?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Guess I don't need the disguise then," Spike says as he takes the clothes off.

"Guess not," Tiger Lily replies.

Just as Spike takes his disguise off, all the crystal ponies from the empire runs toward Spike and surround him. They all are very happy, and are talking among Spike.

One of the crystal mares cheers, "It's Spike the Brave and Glorious!"

"He comes to save us yet again," Another crystal mare happily replies.

With that, the crystal ponies chants Spike's name and begin to throw Spike in the air, and carrying him in the process. Spike and the others have no idea what is going on, and would like an answer.

"Save you from what?" Spike asks.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Starlight adds.

Then Twilight asks, "Why was everypony hiding?"

Two of the crystal mare look at the three mare with the baby female dragon with worried looks.

The purple crystal mae ays, "Oh, it sure looks like Princess Twilight and her pupils."

"But how can we be sure?" The tan one says.

Then the purple mare panicky says, "We can't! Either one of them could be the... you know!"

The tan gone constantly gasps as she says, "What if this... isn't... the real Spike?!"

Getting completely impatient, Tiger Lily angrily shouts with a loud voice while magic sparks comes out of her horn, "But what is it?!"

Hearing the loud voice make everypony stop to cover their ears, and accidently drop Spike in the process. Tiger Lily looks at the ponies who are staring at her, and her cheeks are becoming red.

She then shyly says, "Sorry."

The crystal ponies look at each other and wonder which one should answer.

"Maybe you should talk to the princess for an explanation," One of the orange crystal stallions answer.

Everypony else nod their heads in response, then run back to their homes, The girls and Spike are confused about all this.

Twilight says, making it official, "Okay. Something strange is going on here."

"And whatever it is has the crystal ponies seem spooked," Tiger Lily replies.

"You think," Spike replies, as he rubs his head from the fall.

Thn Starlight asks, "Maybe Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Sunburst will know what's going on?"

Agreeing to the idea, Twilight and the others decide to go to the Crystal Palace to see if Princess Cadence and the others may know anything about the fearful ponies.

But are confronted by ne of the guards saying, "Who goes there?"

"Um, you don't recognize the Princess of Friendship?" Starlight asks looking being a little sarcastic about it.

One of the guards look at them as he says, "Of course we recognize her."

"But that doesn't mean it's really her," The other one relies.

This make the girls even more confused.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight and whispers, "I'm getting a feeling this isn't some kind of prank."

"I agree," Starlight firmly replies.

"It's okay, guys. They're with me. And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of the Crystal Empire, am I right?" Spike says sounding confident and walking towards the guard.

Buy Tiger Lily nervously says, "Um Spike, I don't think they agree with you."

Spike becomes confused, and look to see the tow guards looking at him funny, and begint to inspect him.

The first guards says, "Huh. It does look like him."

Well, it would, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, but we'll need to see some proof of identification," The other guard says, firmly looking at Spike.

Which is making Spike a little a little sad.

"Uh, I'm afraid we don't understand what is going on," Tiger Lily replies.

Starlight groans with an annoyed look, and asks, "Can somepony please tell us what is going on here?!"

Just then, they hear Cadence voice saying, "We'll take care of things from here."

Spike, and the girls are happy to see Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Sunburst with baby Flurry Heart in a stroller. However, they look a bit serious, except for the baby who is drinking her bottle.

"Oh, Cadance, thank goodness! What's going on?" Twilight asks, and yet gla to see her family.

"We can explain, Twily... if it really is you," Shining Armor calmly says with a stern look.

Princess Cadence walks to Twilight and, starts their phrase and dance, saying, "Sunshine, sunshine…"

Then Twilight starts doing the dance and the phrase along with Cadence, "...ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Then the two mares pull each other to a hug, and are glad to see each other again. Shining Armor smiles seeing the two mares are hugging each other.

"It's okay, everypony. It's her," Shining Armor informs the guards.

Everypony becomes relieve to hear that it is Princess Twilight, but still Twilight and the others want an explanation.

"Of course it's her! What's all this about?" Starlight asks walking to Sunburst.

"Yeah. Everypony in the empire acted like they're seen a ghost," Tiger Lily adds.

"A changeling's been spotted nearby," Sunburst answers with concern.

Twilight Sparkle eyes widen as she exclaims, "A changeling?!

"That's not good," Spike worriedly adds.

"No, it's not." Princess Cadence agrees.

Then she says, "After Queen Chrysalis took my place at our wedding and invaded Canterlot with her army of minions, we're not taking any chances."

"That does sound bad," Tiger Lily replies.

"It is bad. Changelings feed off of love. And ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling, the Empire is filled with more love than anywhere in Equestria. It's possible they've come for the baby," Sunburst explains.

"That's why we posted the extra guards, and why we're…" Shining Armor explains.

Twilight Sparkle understands this, and finishes, "Checking everypony's identity."

Princess Cadance sighs and says, "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Flurry Heart's really been looking forward to seeing you," Princess Cadence adds showing a calm smile towards her daughter.

Twilight and the others walk over to Baby Flurry Heart. Flurry begin to coo when he sees her aunt and godmother.

Twilight smiles, and happily declares "Oh, she's gotten so big! Starlight, Tiger Lily, and I will do whatever we can to help protect her."

"To be honest, having you here is already a big relief," Princess Cadence says with a calm smile.

As Flurry is looking at the adults, she then notices someone inside of the baby buggy TigerLily has sheshe flies over to see what it is. When she sits herself down in the buggy, so ends up coming across baby Snowdrop. Snowdrop and Flurry Heart begin staring at each other as they are sitting in the buggy. Snowdrop then brings out some of her toys and start playing with Flurry. The two babies are starting to have fun playing toys, which is making the ponies and young dragon smile.

"Well look at that, they're friends already," Spike happily replies.

"Guess we don't need to worry about them getting along," Starlight replies.

Sometime later, Tiger Lily, Princess Cadence, Twilight, and Starlight are in the nursery with the two babies. They are simply sitting down as they see the two babies playing with toys and other stuffed animals. They are also going to guard them.

Princess Cadence giggles, and says, "The babies are sure having a lot of fun."

"I agree. They're both getting along so well," Tiger Lily happily replies.

They see the two babies having fun, and ends up falling on their back. Then the two begin laughing, which cause the mares to laugh.

Tiger Lily then remember something, so she turn to Princess Cadence and asks, "Princess Cadence, do you anything about crystal roses?"

"Yes. I do. Crystal flowers are well known around here, and the ponies love them. It's actually traditional for the crystal ponies to give the crystal flowers somepony they love very much," Princess Cadence explains.

Tiger Lily blushes after hearing that, while Twilight and Starlight start giggling.

Then Starlight says, "I think it shows that somepony is very fond of you."

"Why you say that?" Princess Cadence asks.

"Tiger Lily has a secret admirer have been giving her crystal flowers, especially roses, along with other kind of gifts. Recently all the gifts have been coming from the Crystal Empire," Twilight explains.

"I'm guessing that whoever is this secret admirer must live in the empire somewhere," Princess Cadence suspects.

"That's kind of what we got so far," Starlight replies.

Princess Cadence smiles and says, "Well whoever thi pony is, I hope you two will be very happy together."

"You think so?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I do," Princess Cadence replies with a calm smile.

Tiger Lily begins to smile, and wonder if her secret lover is around the empire.

Then she hears Starlight asks, "Do you think Spike will be alright?"

"I sure hope so. The last time we met changelings, Canterlot was attacked," Twilight worriedly says.

Then Tiger Lily calmly says, "You know, there is something off about all this. Why would one would appear now? And wouldn't you have seen more by now? Also if it had been spotted, then why didn't it attack."

"Those are good questions, but I wish we knew the answer," Princess Cadence reples.

"But it's best not to take any chances incase it does," Twilight replies.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Do you know if it's a stallion or a mare?"

"I don't know. Most changelings except of their queen looks almost the same," Princess Cadence replies.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Starlight asks.

"I guess because I never met a changeling before, and I like to know what they are. I sometimes like knowing about other creatures," Tiger Lily answers.

"Make sense," Twilight replies.

Then Tiger Lily says, "Back to the pony who gave me the gifts, I think I have an idea who he is, but I only saw him once."

"What do you mean?" Princess Cadence asks.

Tiger Lily decides to tell the girls about him, and says, "Well… along time ago. When I was traveling around Equestria. I've… met someone who was in trouble…"

Tiger Lily mind flashes back to when she met the stallion. Tiger Lily is traveling across a large meadow, and is trying to find a place to stay for the night. Tiger Lily looks up the sky to see the dark cloud starting to roll in, meaning it's going to rain. She then starts to run as fast as she can to find a place to stay for the night. Luckily, she is able to find a cave, and run in.

In the cave, Tiger Lily sees that the cave is dark and nopony seems to be here. She then lights up her horn, and gather wood from the wagon during her travels. As she travel deep inside the cave, she notice that something or someone is in there. Tiger Lily slowly walks over to whatever it is, and is shocked to see that she is not alone.

She sees a strange stallion that is dark fur, and has holes on his legs. The horn is jagged, and the wings are transparent light blue. He also has sharp teeth from his mouth. Tiger Lily has never seen anypony like him before, and can see that he is sleeping. She wants to leave, but can tell something is wrong.

She slowly walks over to him, and asks, "Hello… are you alright?"

But the stallion isn't responding. Tiger Lily touches him, and feel that he is freezing, and his heavily breathing. She can tell that he needs help, so she decides to help him. Tiger Lily hurries and gather some blankets from the cart and puts it on the stallion. Then starts putting the fireplace together. When she's done, she starts the fire to warm him up. Tiger Lily then starts to cook some carrots and potatoes on the fireplace.

For the past few hours, Tiger Lily has been making sure he is warm from the blankets, and fire she also make sure she has eaten her dinner while keeping an eye on him. She puts a wash cloth of hot water on his forehead, and giving him TLC (Tender, Love, and Care). As Tiger Lily is laying in front of the fire with her guest, she begins to sing to him.

 **Tiger Lily:**

 _I know there's someone_

 _Somewhere_

 _Someone_

 _Who's sure to find me soon_

 _After the rain goes_

 _There are rainbows_

 _I'll find my rainbow soon_

As Tiger Lily is singing and lst in her thoughts, the sleeping patient s slowly opening his blue eyes, and seeing Tiger Lily. The stallion smiles and his cheeks is turning red. Then he falls back to sleep as he continues to hear Tiger Lily sings.

 **Tiger Lily:**

 _Soon it won't be just pretend_

 _Soon a happy ending_

 _Love, can you hear me_

 _If you're near me_

 _Sing your song_

 _Sure and strong_

 _And soon_

Tiger Lily then falls asleep after singing.

The next day, Tiger Lily wakes up from her long sleep, and see the rain has stop. However, she turns to see that the stallion she's been taking care of is not here anymore. In his place is a small bouquet of wildflowers from the meadow. Tiger lily hold the flowers, and wonder where he is. She wishes she can see him again, and what's more learn his name.

Flashes back to the nursery, Tiger Lily says, "Even though I never knew who he was, I always wonder where he is now, and hope that I'll see him again."

The three mares shows smiles on their faces and their eyes are getting watery.

"That is so sweet," Starlight says.

"I think it wonderful," Twilight adds.

"I guess, he not only fall in love with you, but he also enjoys your singing," Princess Cadence replies.

"I wonder why he left?" Straight asks.

"That I don't know, but… maybe he's in the empire somewhere. I wonder if I'll be able to see him," Tiger Lily says, with a smile.

"I'm sure you will," Starlight says.

The three mares do hope that someday Tiger Lily will meet the stallion again. What they don't know is that Tiger Lily is going to see him sooner than she thinks.

 **Soon from Thumbelina**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Changeling's Love

Meanwhile, Spike has met a changeling named Thorax who is surprisingly not like the other changelings in a snowy cave far from the Crystal Empire underground. Thorax explains to Spike that ever since we was a little hatchling, all he ever wanted was a friend. Since what happened at Canterlot, he felt that he could live with his kind anymore and journey to find love that he can share. And the reason why he came to the empire because it has a lot of live, and it's driving him crazy. Spike begins to cry after hearing Thorax's story.

Spike wipes the tear from his eyes, and says, "Gosh, I'm.. I'm so sorry about it."

"I know, and it's hard to find ponies who want to be my friend…" Thorax sadly says.

He then sighs, and adds, "Except this one pony."

"Who?" Spike asks.

Thorax blushes bit, and explains, "Well, A long time ago a young pony took care of me while I was at my weakest. She was beautiful, and kind to me even though I'm like this. She even sang me a lovely song to me. Her love practically save me, and seeing how kind she is to me… I knew there had to be more ponies like her. But I was afraid she might not feel the same like how I felt with her. In a way of expressing my love, I give her flowers, presents, and other stuff I can think of. Ever since I ot to the empire, I've been giving her crystal flowers and other presents from here. I really wish I have the courage to talk to her at least get to know her more."

Spike smiles and says, "Wow, you sure are glad to have somepony like her."

Then Spike asks, "But do you know where she lives?"

"Yes. She lives in Ponyville. She has mane and fur like the grass and the trees, and she has this voice like a songbird. She also has wings that are elegant like a butterfly and uses magic to control nature. She… she's very special. I know she lives far, but I can't keep away from her. She all I ever think about," Thorax explains, feeling a bit desperate.

Thorax becomes sad, and says "But nopony in the empire would want to be friends with me."

Just then, Spike has an idea, and says, "What if I told you there was somepony they respect and admire so much, he could convince them to give it a try?"

"If only that were true," Thorax sadly replies.

"It is! I mean, I am! It's me, Spike! Spike the Brave and Glorious? I'm sure you've heard of me," spike says with confidence and a smile.

But Thorax says, "Nope. But I was raised by an evil queen. I'm Thorax. I can't believe you want to help me."

"Why? Hasn't anyone ever just been nice to you, other than the pony you've met?" Spike asks.

Thorax hisses in response, making Spike a little scared.

Thorax stops and apologizes, "Uh! S-Sorry! Kindness like that kind of brings it out."

"Do you still wanna be my friend?" Thorax asks feeling unsure.

"Of course! And I am one hundred percent sure I can get the whole Crystal Empire to be your friend too," Spike answers with glee.

But Thorax hisses in repose, scaring Spike again.

Calming down, Spike calmly says, "But... maybe I should just, uh, talk to them first."

Thorax grumbles in reply, meaning that he has to wait. But is hoping it will be worth it.

In the nursery, Tiger Lily is watching Snowdrop and Flurry Heart as they sleep in their strollers. Tiger Lily looks outside to see the the crystal guards are in watch of the changeling. She is curious to know what a changeling looks like. However, there is something else on Tiger Lily's mind.

"I wonder… is there someone out there for me. And so, will he really love me for who I am," Tiger Lily asks herself.

Then Tiger Lily starts to sing the song her mother has sang to her.

 **Tiger Lily:**

 _There may have been the slightest bit of spite_

 _In the way that I decided to stop being with you_

 _But the way that your voice got so serious_

 _All of the sudden when you spoke, was unfair_

" _I love you" is what you want to make me say, isn't it?_

 _But I can't let you hear it yet_

 _Lightly, these wings of happiness_

 _Dance down from up above, and alight upon my heart_

 _I want to take this feeling of being enfold_

 _In their soft, warm kindness and hold it close to me_

After singing, Tiger Lily continues to look out and wonder if there's a pony who love her. Little does TigerLily know, that pony will appear sooner than she thinks.

In the snowy cavern, Thorax looks to see Spike has returned after his visit to the empire. He really has his hopes up.

Eager, Thorax flies over, and asks, ""So? So? Uh, what did they say? How many new friends do I have?"

"Well, it didn't go exactly the way I thought," Spike nervously answers.

Thorax groans in defeat, and says, "I understand. Well, thanks for trying. I-I guess it's not surprising."

"How can you expect ponies who looks like this…" Thorax ads, transforming himself into a small crystal colt with blue fur and dark blue mane and tail with a vase for a cutie mark.

Then transform back, and says, "To trust something that looks like this?"

Seeing Thorax transforming to a crystal pony and has come up with an idea

He says with glee, "I think I might know!"

Later, Spike and Thorax who is disguised as a young crystal pony walks into the halls of the palace. Spike is able to sneak Thorax into the castle. Now all they have to do is to get past anypony before he is exposed.

Suddenly, she hears Twilight's as she walks over to them, "Spike, if you're done searching for the changeling, Starlight and I could use your help. We're working on a protection spell for Flurry Heart, and nopony takes notes like you."

Spike and Thorax who is disguised look at each other nervously, and are not sure what to say.

Spike nervously says as he tries to think of something"Uh, actually, Twilight, I, uh, wanted to introduce you to my friend, uh... Uh, Crystal, uh... Hoof! Crystal Hoof!"

"My good friend, Crystal Hoof," Spike adds, introducing the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Thorax nervously says, offering a hoof shake.

"Oh. Well, it's, uh, nice to meet you, too." Twilight calmly replies, shaking his hoof with a smile.

Then Twilight asks, "How do you know Spike?"

"Oh, uh, Spike and I go way back." Thorax nervously answers.

Then Spike says, "To the Equestria Games! That's when we met. We've been pen pals ever since."

"Pen pals? Spike! You could have been using my pen pal quill set! Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asks with glee.

"Well, I... I pretty much only write to him when you and Starlight are... studying," Spike answers, feeling less nervous.

"I like to brag to all my friends about my letters from Spike the Brave and Glorious," Thorax lies.

"Yeah," spike adds.

Then the two nervous laughs because none of this are true.

Not suspicious about it, Twilight says, "Well, I'm sure Starlight and I can manage, if you want to spend time with your friend."

"Great! Crystal Hoof promised to take me around the city," Spike says.

Twilight then walks away so she can and Starlight can discuss about the changeling trouble. When she is gone, Spike and Thorax being to walk down the hall so they can explore the city.

Thorax happily screams, "Oh, that was amazing!"

"I told ya," Spike says with a smirk on his face.

The two then begin to travel around the empire to so that Thorax can make friends. Luckily, it's becoming successful. Spike introduces Thorax to the crystal ponies, and things are going well. Thorax tells the ponies about some jokes and his travels. Even about the part of finding love and is a little scared to talk about it. Soon, Spike can see that Thorax has end up with a lot of friends, even though he's in a different form. Thorax stops at a store and buys a purple crystal rose for his love, and Spike encourage him that he should introduces himself to her, his real self. Thorax decides that he will.

In the crystal palace's hallway, Spike and Thorax are walking to the throne room with two of the guard. Thorax is very happy to meet a lot of friends.

"This place is everything I've ever dreamed of!" Thorax says with amazement.

Then Throat nervously whispers, "But I can't keep pretending to be a Crystal Pony forever, can I?

"Relax. You're winning them over. Pretty soon, nopony will care that you're a changeling," Spike reassures with confidence.

However, they becomes startedle when they hear a pony saying, "Spike!"

They look to see they are at the throne room. Cadence sits on her throne, with Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst, Baby Flurry Heart in a stroller, and a few castle guards.

Princess Cadence walks up to Spike and Thorax, and worriedly says, "Twilight told me you were off with a friend."

Spike nervously laughs as Thorax bites his lip feeling scared.

Princess Cadence smiles and says, "And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of mine."

Princess Cadence shows Thorax still in disguised Baby Flurry Heart who is still sleeping in her stroller. When he walks to her, he can see that the baby princess is still sleeping,. Just then the baby wakes up. When baby Flurry Heart wakes up to see Thorax in his pony farm, she coos and tries to reach out to him with a smile.

Thorax eyes sparkles and happily compliments, "Oh, she's so beautiful!"

But then becomes nervous as he says, "There's so much l-love around her...!"

He steps back in fear as he scaredly stutters, "I... I...!"

But before he can say or do anything, he hears somepony saying, "Hello everypony."

Thorax still as Crystal Hoof and the others ponies look to see Tiger Lily, carrying baby Snowdrop in her hoof as she walks down the carpet to the throne.

Twilight smiles, and asks, "Hey Tiger Lily, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Snowdrop just had her nap and decided to see how you're doing," Tiger Lily happily answers.

Snowdrop coos with a smile.

Tiger Lily notices a new pony around and questionably replies, "Oh, and who is your new friend?"

Spike comes to Thorax as he says, "Tiger Lily, this is Crystal Hoof. Crystal Hoof, this is Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily smiles, and says, "Hi Crystal Hoof, it's very nice to meet you."

Thorax begins to shake and sweat a bit seeing Tiger Lily's sweet smile. Spike, Tiger Lily and everypony else in the throne room can see that Crystal Hoof looks nervous and begins to shake like crazy.

"You seem a bit nervous. What's the matter?" Tiger Lily asks with concern.

Thorax begins to shake like crazy, and doesn't have the gut to say anything to anypony. Suddenly, Thorax changes back to his original form in front of everypony in the throne room.

Twilight scaredly warns her, "Tiger Lily stay away from that changeling."

"Wait Twilight!" Spike tries to protests.

Buy Sunburst says, "But Spike, this changeling has taken the form of your friend.

Spike becomes worried and see that his plan hasn't worked that well at all. Because they seen him as a pony, they think Thorax has taken Crystal Hoof's place. They have no idea that Crystal Hoof and Thorax are actually the same pony. Spike feels scared about admitting that all of this is his idea, and wonder what the others will say knowing about all this.

Before anypony can do anything, Tiger Lily smiles and happily says, "It's you! I can't believe I get to see you again! I'm so glad to see that you're okay!"

Everypony in the throne room are shocked to hear what Tiger Lily just said. Even Thorax is shocked to hear it.

Still shocked, Thorax asks, "You… you remember me?"

"Of course I do. You're not that easy to forget," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Then she stops smiling and asks, "But why did you left the night we were in the cave? I… I didn't even get to know your name."

Thorax continues to stare at Tiger Lily for the longest time, and can see that she wants some answers.

Still nervous, Thorax stutters as he hold out the purple crystal rose, and says, "Th-th-thorax."

"Thorax? Is that your name?" Tiger Lily asks.

Thorax nods his head answering your question.

Seeing the flower, Tiger Lily asks, "And… is that flower for me?"

Thorax simply nods his head in reply. Feeling please, Tiger Lily uses her magic to take the rose, and puts it in her hair.

Tiger Lily says, "Thank you."

Everypony are shocked to see that Thorax is being… nice to Tiger Lily, and hasn't attacked her at all. Even Spike is shocked to see this. He begins to wonder why he gives Tiger Lily the flower, and why he's acting nervous around her. Just then, Spike starts to remember about the discussion he has with Thorax. The description and living location matches Tiger Lily's appearance and she lives in Ponyville, and Tiger Lily has received present especially stuff from the empire, and Thorax said he's been giving his love presents from there. Just then, the realizating hits him… Thorax is in love with Tiger Lily. And another thing, Thorax is Tiger Lily's secret admirer.

Still feeling scared, Thorax sadly says, "Goodbye."

With that, Thorax teleports himself away and leave Tiger Lily and everypony else in shock. Tiger Lily simply smiles knowing that the one she has taken care of is alright and gets to save him again. Everypony else are still in shock to see what they have witnessed. Twilight, and the others want an explanation.

 **Wings of Happiness english lyrics from Onegai My Melody**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Beauty and the Changeling

While Shining Armor and his guards are looking for the changeling, Tiger Lily, and the others, excluding Spike are the the throne room with some of the guards and the two babies who are in the play pin with some toys. While the babies are playing, Tiger Lily has explain to the others about how she and the changeling, Thorax are connected.

Starlight asks, "So let me guess this straight, that changeling called Thorax is the creature you met and help heal?"

"That's right," Tiger Lily answers

"And he never once hurt you or did anything changeling behavior?" Princess Cadence asks.

"No. He hadn't," Tiger Lily answers.

Then Twilight asks, "Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"If he did suck my love or put me under his mind control or something, I wouldn't have been here," Tiger Lily sternly answers.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure," Twilight apologizes.

"That's okay. I'm sorry for being so stern. I'm just bit frustrated that all of you think Thorax will hurt me. I mean, he's so sweet, and a bit shy, but I think he's wonderful," Tiger Lily explains.

"I understand why you feel like that, but we can't take any chances. If there's one of him, there may well be whole army," Princess Cadence worriedly replies.

Just then, Tiger Lily remember something, and says, "I'm not sure about it. When I found him, he was all by himself. I'm starting to think he's travels alone."

"But why?" Starlight asks.

"The only way to find out is to find him, but we don't know where he went," Tiger Lily sadly answers.

"That reminds me, why did he take off after seeing you? He even got nervous when he first saw you?" Starlight questionably asks.

"Not to mention, he have you that purple crystal rose," Princess Cadence adds.

Twilight agrees, and says, "Yeah. He acted very strange, and it's not normal… at least to a changeling anyway."

"I sure hope Shining Armor and the others find him. I sure love to see to him again," Tiger Lily says.

"I'm sure they will," Starlight says with a reassuring smile.

Tiger Lily smiles and really hope Thorax can be found.

Then Twilight asks, "By the way, have any of you seen Spike?"

The three other mares look at each other, then shake their head in reply. Twilight is starting to wonder where Spike has gone, she hasn't seen him since she saw Thorax in the throne room.

In the snowy cavern, Spike is looking around for Thorax. Since the incident in the throne room, Spike has been feeling bad for not saying anything to defend him, not to mention something that relates him and Tiger Lily. In fact, he just figure out that Thorax is in love with Tiger Lily, and needs to help him build his confidence and get the ponies to see how nice Thorax is.

As he walks through the cave, Spike calls out, "Thorax? Thorx, where are you?"

So after nothing. Spike knows that Thoax is in this cave so he continues to search for him.

"Thorax, I know you're in here. Come out!" Spike calls out again.

Before Spike can go through the cave any further, he hears a scared voice, saying, "Up here."

Spike looks up to see Thoax is flying close to the ceiling.

Spike sighs and relief and says, "There you are. I knew you would be here."

"Yeah. I guess it's the only place you can find me," Thorax says, still looking a bit scared.

"Can you come down? I need to talk to you," Spike asks.

Hestated, Thorax slowly flies back to the ground and ands in front of Spike. Then the two sit down and decide to talk, but hasn't said a word.

Spike breaks the silence and asks, "Thorax… is Tiger Lily the pony you told me about?"

"How do you know?" Thorax asks in shock.

"I'd figure because of your reaction. Plus when you told me you gave her stuff from here, and how Tiger Lily been receiving presents from the empire. I put two and two together, and figure out that you're Tiger Lily's secret admirer. Plus, you did took my advice on giving her that flower," Spike explains.

Thorax is kind of surprised to hear how Spike manage to figure it out.

Then Thorax says, "Yeah, and thanks for the advise."

"Not that it matters anyway. There's no way the ponies would want to be my friends now, not on how they reacted towards me," Thorax sadly adds.

Spike shakes his head, and says, "That's not true, Tiger Lily seems pretty happy on seeing you again. And the way she was talking to you, it sounds like she really wanted to see you again."

He then becomes sad and says, "And, I'm sorry I didn't stood up to you when you were discovered, I guess I was a bit worried on what others think. But I still want to be your friends, and I should have stood up to you. I should have stuck what I think instead on worrying what everyone else thinks, like Tiger Lily did."

"It's okay I know it's hard. Everypony in the Crystal Empire love yous. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me," Thoax sadly answers, feeling like his chances of making friends are lost.

Having made up his mind, Spike gets up with a determine look and says, "You don't have to ask.

Thorax looks up to see Spike walking away and is heading to the exit.

"What are you gonna do?" Thorax asks.

Spike looks back and says, "What I should have gone in the first place."

Spike then continues to walk down the caverns to do what he should do… for a friend.

Back at the crystal palace everything is chaotic because all the guards are searching every nook and cranny for the changeling. In the throne room, Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Starlight are with the royal couple, Sunburst, and the two babies who are sleeping in their strollers. Twilight, Starlight, and Tiger Lily can see that the ponies are getting int a panic searching for the changeling, and start to wonder about their methods.

Starlight asks, "Are you sure all of this is necessary?"

"If there's one changeling, their might be a whole army," Princess Cadence worriedly says.

"True, but Starlight is right this is starting to get out of hand," Twilight replies.

"I know, but what else we can do?" Princess Cadence asks with concern.

"We could try to ask him," Tiger Lily suggests.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sunburst asks looking confused.

Starlight takes into Tiger Lily's idea and says, "That might not be a bad idea. The changeling, Thorax was a bit nervous when he saw Tiger Lily, but he was able to talk to her. Even though he stutters."

"That's right. I still think that is strange," Twilight replies.

"I agree. That is not changeling behavior," Sunburst eplies.

"You're right about that," Spike's voice comes out of nowhere.

Everypony look to see Spike at the entrance with the changeling hey are looking for. Not wasting any time, Tiger Lily happily walks up to them.

Shining Armor worriedly says, "Tiger Lily, come back."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Tiger Lily says with a reassuring smile.

As Tiger Lily walks over, Spike explains, "She's right. Thorax is not who we think he is. In fact, he and I are friends now."

Everyone in the thorn room gaps in shock to hear what Spike is saying. Tiger Lily is a bit surprised herself. Then again, she wants to be friends with Thorax too.

When sh reaches Thorax, she asks with a reassuring smile, "Hi Thorax, are you feeling a bit better?"

"A little," Thorax shyly answers.

Tiger Lily then gives Thorax a warm smile, while Thorax smiles and blushes a bit on his cheeks. Spike sings as he explains to everypony in the room. Tiger Lily help Thorax feels calm about it.

Spike:

Would you say I'm a hero

Glorious and brave

If I told you something you wouldn't believe?

That sometimes I'm scared

And I can make mistakes

And I'm not so heroic, it seems

But if day can turn to night

And the darkness turn to light

Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?

No two ponies are exactly the same

No two snowflakes ever match their design

And I thought I was strong

But I was nothing but wrong

When I forgot to be friendly and kind

But if day can turn to night

And the darkness turn to light

Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?

Would you say I'm a hero

Glorious and brave

If I told you something you wouldn't believe?

This changeling, it seems

Knows the real me

And would stay by my side 'til the end

So if day can turn to night

And the darkness turn to light

Then why can't we imagine

Just why can't we imagine

Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?

Everypony are still showing stern looks while Twilight feel remorse about what she witnessed. She leaves the crowd and walks towards Spike and Tiger Lily who are still protecting Thoax

Twilight smiles at Spike, and whispers, "Spike, I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" Spike ask with a smile.

"Of course! You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you just risked all of it for a friend! I can't imagine anything more brave than that," Twilight answers.

She looks at Tiger Lily and happily says,"And Tiger Lily…"

"Yes Twilight?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I'm proud on how you stood up to what you believe in even though the rest of us weren't sure. I'm glad you were able to be friend with somepony who makes you happy, and that you follow your heart," Twilight happily says.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Thank you."

Twilight nods her head as she sees Thorax gives Tiger Lily a little hug, and Tiger Lily hugs him back.

Then turns to face the others and announces, "As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike and Tiger Lily who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike and Tiger Lily say Thorax is their friend...

"Then he's my friend too," Twilight adds, offering Thorax hr friendship.

Feel pleased and water in his eyes, Thorax happily takes her offer and says, "Thank you."

Then they hear Princess Cadence happily says, "On behalf of the Crystal Empire, I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same."

Everypony in the throne room begin to cheer happily, and are finally accepting Thorax. Thorax eyes begin to water in joy. Princess Cadence and Tiger Lily show Thorax, Baby Flurry Heart and Snowdrop. He feels a bit nervous first, but seeing the two babies smile. Thorax feels glad and smiles at the two infants.

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax," Shining Armor happily adds.

Tiger Lily giggles and says, "Looks like somepony owes someone an apology."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now," Shining Armor apologizes.

Thoax smiles and says, "That'd be so amazing! I want to know all about friendship, and maybe one day I can take that knowledge back to the Changeling Kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they wouldn't have to take it from others!"

"And I hope we our help, you can make it happen," Tiger Lily happily replies.

Thorax blushes a bit after hearing that. Tiger Lily blushes a back.

Spike comes to the two, and says, "I think you two will be great together. If you both want that."

"How so?" Starlight asks.

Thorax's cheeks are starting to blush, and turn his head away as he kicks the floor a bit. Thorax knows that he has to tell her, eventually. He takes a deep breath, and decides to tell Tiger Lily how he feels.

He looks at Tiger Lily with his cheeks blushing, and says, "Tiger Lily, ever since I saw you in the cave and how you sing and took care of me… I… I couldn't get my mind off of you. But I was scared that you might not like me because of who I am. Even still, I really want to be around so. I kind of been spying on you by seeing your shows at the galla, the festival, and other places where I can see you. And, um, I've been leaving gifts for you to express how much I, um, care for you."

Thorax face is looking so red right now, and feels like he can't move or say another world. Twilight and the others, excluding Spike, since he know, are starting to understand why Thorax is acting strange towards Tiger Lily.

Starlight whispers to Twilight, "I thought his behavior is strange, Thorax has a thing for Tiger Lily."

"And it was Thorax who has been leaving gifts for her," Twilight whispers.

Princess Cadence hears this, and says, "That's why Thorax acted so nervous, he's a little shy and uncertain on how she feels for him."

Back to Thorax and Tiger Lily, Tiger Lily is surprised to hear all of this and can understand how. Thorax has been in love with her ever since they met, and worried that his love might not be able to happen.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "That's very sweet of you. I like you too."

"Really?" Thorax shyly asks.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "You may be… different on the outside, but inside… I can tell how nice you really are."

"Thanks," Thorax happily replies.

The two then snuggle each other. Twilight and the other mares giggle in reply seeing it. Everypony else are happy and cheer for now they have a new friend. Spike is happy too.

Starlight turns to Twilight and says, "Well, it looks like you were right."

"Right about what?" Twilight asks.

"Friendship lessons can come from anywhere," Starlight replies.

She giggles, and says ,"And I guess that goes the same for love."

"You're right. In the end, we not only end up with two friends, but Thorax end up with the girl of his dreams, And I hope the two will live happily," Twilight happily replies.

Twilight and Starlight look to see how Thorax is getting along with everypony, especially with Tiger Lily. From the looks of it, it looks like Tiger Lily and Thorax will be seeing each other for a while.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Family Junction Dilemma Part 1

Tiger Lily is tending to her garden one afternoon, and it's a very nice and sunny day for gardening. Tiger Lily is pulling out some veggies, picking some fruits and berries, and taking out all the weeds. She also make sure the plants get food, water, sunshine, and lots of love. Her garden is always open to everypony in Ponyville, and she loves to be around everypony in town.

Tiger Lily sighs happily, and says, "It sure is a nice day to be tending my garden. I also love the nice weather. Nothing can't make this day even better."

Tiger Lily then uses her magic to help put the berries in her basket. Just then, Tiger Lily starts to feel a bit funny. She turns to her flank to see that it's flashing and glowing.

"That's strange, my cutie mark never happened before. But… I felt like I have seen it before," Tiger Lily replies as she tries to remember where she has seen this mark patten.

Tiger Lily thinks very hard to remember where she seen a glowing cutie mark before. She gasps as she remembers where she's seen it. Fluttershy's cutie mark has glow and flashed when she is summoned to the castle. And she and Twilight have been called for a friendship problem one day.

Realizing this, Tiger Lily says to herself, "I need to get to the castle, and fast."

Tiger Lily then quickly put the baskets with her fruits, vegetables, and berries into the house, lock the door, and flies off to Twilight's castle. Tiger Lily needs to hurry, and in a way very excited about it. She is being summoned by the map at Twilight's castle to solve a friendship problem that only she can do, but think one of the girls might join her.

At Twilight's castle, she, Starlight, and Spike are reading their books at the balcony. Since it's a nice say, they decide to ready in the nice warm sun.

Starlight sghs, and says, "It sure is nice to read a good book."

"I know. I can catch up on the Power Ponies' comic," Spike agrees.

Twilight nods her head as she reads her book. Then all three continue to read their books, and comic book.

Just then, they hear Tiger Lily's voice screaming, "Hey guys!?"

The three look to see Tiger Lily is flying this way. From the looks of it, she is excited and flying here pretty fast. When Tiger Lily, reaches the balcony, she stops and camly lands on the ground, not like how Rainbow Dash lands.

Happy to see her cousin, Starlight says, "Hey Tiger Lily, what brings your here?"

"Take a look at my cutie mark. It's glowing," TigerLily says excitedly and showing her flank.

The three gasp to see that Tiger Lily's cutie mark is glowing and shimmering. Starlight and Spike are showing smiles on their faces, while Twilight is speechless.

Breaking the silence, Twilight happily cheers, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You're going to get your first friendship mission. This is so exciting."

"Maybe we should find out where Tiger Lily is going for her friendship mission," Starlight replies.

Twilight blushes a bit, and says, "Right."

The four go to the throne room to see where Tiger Lily will be going for her friendship mission. They look to see Tiger Lily's cutie mark is at a place somewhere in the desert. Tiger Lily is rather confused because she has never been to a desert like land.

"What's that place?" Tiger Lily asks.

"That's Dodge Junction. That's across from Appleloosa," Twilight answers.

"And that's where my friendship problem that I need to be solved is at," Tiger Lily says.

"Looks like it. Although, it shows that you need to go a little bit away from there," Starlight answers.

"You're right," Spike arees, looking at the map.

"I wonder what friendship problem that I will be solving?" Tiger Lily asks.

"The only way for you to find out is to head over there," Twilight answers.

Tiger Lily looks at the map, wondering what kind of friendship Problem that she needs to solve. Tiger Lily catches the bus to Dodge Junction and is on the train o find the friendship problem. As she wait in the car, Tiger Lily feels nervous about this. She has never solved a friendship problem before, and has to do it all by herself. She really hopes she can do it.

Sometime later, the train is riding the rails through the desert. Tiger Lily looked outside to see a small yet busy town.

She then hear the conductor calls out, "Next stop, Dodge Junction!"

Tiger Lily looks to see the train is stopping so she knows that he needs to get off. Tiger Lily uses her magic to grab her saddle bag with a few other things, and walk out of the train. She uses her magic to take the map, and look to see where her destination is at. Sadly, she is no sure where she really needs to go, so she decides to ask somepony for help.

She sees a light green earth pony mare wearing a white cowgirl hat and decides to ask her.

She comes up on the pony, and asks, "Um excuse me, do you know where I can find this place?"

"I know where it is, but you shouldn't go there," The mare worriedly answer.

"Why not?" Tiger Lily asks.

The mare becomes a bit concrn and explains, "Well, the family at that house is going through one of their, um, squabbles, so you might not want to go there."

"Really?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yeah. So take my advice and stay away from that house until things are cool down," The mare advise.

The mare then walks away going to do her business. Tier ily wonders if that's where the problem will be. She decides to at least check out to see what is going on, and see if she can help.

Tiger Lily arrives at the house to see that it's big, and blue. It has two floors with four windows on the front, a red roof, and a mailbox down on a dirt road. Tiger Lily walks over to the front door so she can knock, but stops when she hears multiple voices who are shouting and yelling at each other. Tiger Lily becomes a bit scared about knocking on the door, and wondering what the ponies are arguing about. Taking a bit of courage, Tiger Lily slowly knocks on the door, but make her to knock it hard so somepony will hear.

The doors open and a light orange old earth pony mare walks out. She has light green man in a bun, and wears small glasses and a scarf. Her cutie mark is a yarn ball with knitting needles on it.

The mare smiles and says, "Oh, hello dearie! What can I do for you?"

"Um well, I think the real question is, um, what can… I do for you?" Tiger Lily shyly asks.

"I don't think we need anything," The old mare says.

Just then, she hears shouting and arguing, and it sounds like three stallions yelling at each other. The old mare rolls her eyes in response.

Tiger Lily takes a deep breath and explains, "My name is Tiger Lily, and I'm sent here to solve a friendship problem that happens to be right here. So I think whoever is yelling is the one with the friendship problem."

"It's more of a family problem than a friendship problem," The old mare says.

"Maybe I can help you," Tiger Lily says with a calm smile.

"I don't know if you can help, but you can hear out what happened," The old mare says.

Then she says, "My name is Woolen Yarn."

"It's nice to meet you," Tiger Lily replies.

Woolen Yarn leads Tiger Lily into the house to see two grown stallions and a old stallion arguing with each other. The old pegasus stallion is greenish yellow color, white less curly mane, hazel eyes, and his cutie mark is cloud with raindrops under it and he is wearing a light tan shirt, and is rocking on a chair. The two adult stallions are arguing each other. One is white pegasus with dark green hooves, curly light red hair, green eyes, and his cuite make is a yellow thunderbolt. The other one blue earth pony, with black curly hair, green eyes, and his cutie mark is a plow digging the earth. The two stallions continue arguing while the stallion is yelling at them to stop.

Tiger Lily is starting to feel a bit scared to see all this arguing, and don't know if she should do something.

Woolen Yarn angrily shouts, "Will you two stop all this nonsense, we have a guest here?"

The two grown stallions look to see Tiger Lily and wonder who she is and why she's here.

The old stallion sees the girl and asks, "Who is this nice young mare who is paying us a visit?"

Woolen Yarn says, "Tiger Lily this is my husband. Rain Storm."

"Hello," Tiger Lily shyly replies.

"And these are my sons, The one with the plow is my son Earth Plow. The one with the thunderbolt is Lighting Strike." Woolen Yarn says.

"Hey," Lighting Strike mutters in anger.

"Please to meet you," Earth Plow replies.

"It's nice to meet you too," Tiger Lily shyly replies.

Then Rain Storm asks, "So what's a nice lady doing here off all places?"

"Well I was sent here to solve a friendship problem, and it lead me to all of you. I like to know what the problem is s that can help you fix," TigerLily explains with a calm smile.

Lightning brushes her off as he says, "Please, we don't need fixing because this problem doesn't involve you."

"Lighting you're being rude to her," Earth Plow disapproves.

"Why? It's none of her business!" Lightning resents.

"Now boys, don't go arguing in front of this sweet girl who come to help us," Rain Storm says.

Tiger Lily turns to Woolen Yarn and asks, "How long have those two been like this?"

"Let's talk somewhere a little more private, okay," Woolen Yarn replies.

Tiger Lily simply nods her head agreeing to the idea. The two grown stallions begin to argue while Rain Storm tries to get them to stop. Woolen Yarn leads Tiger Lily to the attic of her home. Once the two are in the attic, Woolen Yarn closes the door so the can talk in private.

Woolen Yarn then brings out a picture as she explains, "It started years ago when they were young foals. Back then, they were actually triplets, and they all used to be so happy."

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" Tiger Lily sadly asks.

Woolen looks away with a sad look and shows her the picture. It's the picture of her and her family in a younger age. The two stallions are young foals in this picture and there's another one. The colt is yellow greenish fur, hazelnut eyes, bright orange curly mane, tail, hoofs are a dark green color, and his cutie mark is a silhouette of a sparrow doing a sonic boom. Tiger Lily gasps to see that the young colt looks familiar to her.

"W-what is the colt's name?" Tiger Lily asks.

Woolen Yarn sadly explains, "His name was Sonic Boom. When he was young he always wanted to be a Wonderbolt, and got a cutie mark to show for it. Sadly, my husband and my son Lightning disapprove it while Earth Plow and I want him to follow his dream."

"One night, we all go into a terrible fight involving with his future. About having enough of our screaming and yelling about his life, Sonic decides to move out and leave. I don't blame him for not leaving, but I wish I could at last see him one last time. Ever since he left, our family haven't been the same, and the boys are always arguing almost everyday and my husband and I kept trying to break them up," Woolen Yard adds as she begin to shed tears.

Tiger lily is shocked to hear all of this, and understand the problem among this family. Problem is, is that the there is one member of the family that is not around… not anymore. Tiger Lily hugs Woolen Yarn and tries her best to confront her.

TigerLily sadly says, "I'm sorry about what happened. I wish there is a way I can solve this problem. I don't know what, but I'm willing to do my best to help get your family together."

"Thank you dearie," Woolen Yarn happily says, ad wiping the tear from her face.

Tiger lily asks, "Have you ever heard from him again?"

"Well, I've been secretly keeping letters from him and it shows that he is married to a wonderful unicorn named Teacakes. Sadly I haven't heard from him for years after he was married other than he was living in White Tail Woods with her, but that's about it. I sometime wonder why," Woolen Yarn answers.

Woolen Yarn begins to make her way to the door as she says, "I'll go get you a snack and something to drink."

"Thank you," Tiger Lily replies with a sad smile.

Woolen Yarn then opens the door and head downstairs to bring Tiger Lily something to at. Tiger Lily looks at the photo agan to see the happy family that end up with a terrible event. Se is very stunned to see who is in the picture.

Still stunned, Tiger Lily sadly says, "The young colt in the picture… is… is my dad!"

Tiger Lily realizes the pony family she supposed to help with friendship problem is the family from her father side of the family. What's more, her family doesn't seem to know her at all so this is going to make it hard for her because the family doesn't know that her dad is gone and will never seen him again.

Tiger Lily worriedly asks herself, "What am I going to do now?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Family Junction Dilemma Part 2

Tiger Lily walks down stairs form the attic as she feels a lot of turmoil in her head. The friendship problem she has to solve is from the family she never know, and worried about telling them. She decides to get the friendship problem finish first, and then tell them who she really is.

Tiger Lily walks into the kitchen to see Earth Plow along on the table having some berries.

Tiger Lily calmly asks, "Hi Earth Plow, I like as wondering if I can ask you something."

"Of course, what is it you want to know?" Earth Plow replies.

Looking sad, Tiger Lily asks, "Your mom told me that you had another brother who ran off because you all were arguing about his future. One of things I like to ask is what is the out other brother like? I also want to know see by your brother and father doesn't want him to live his dream?

Earth Plow make a sad look as he says, "Well… to be honest my father used to be a Wonderbolt himself."

"He was?! But what happened?!" Tiger Lily asks in shock

"My father was in a terrible accident that ended his career. He's afraid that either Lightning and Sonic will get injured too. Sonic wanted to be a Wonderbolt despite on what my father and brother said." Earth Plow explains.

Earth Plow leans to Tiger Lily, and whispers, "Between you and me, I've been secretly watching his shows and to talk to him. The reason why is because me father doesn't want any of us to do with Sonic after he left."

Tiger Lily is shocked to hear what Earth Plow is saying. Their father and brother don't want any pony else to do anything with her father after he left

"Can you tell me about Sonic?" Tiger Lily asks.

Earth Plow smiles says, "Sonic is a great brother. He works hard, he's considerate, smart, and a very fast flyer in Dodge Junction. When ever Sonic and Lightning race, Sonic always wins."

Tiger Lily smiles to hear a little bit about her dad.

Just then Lighting and Rain Storm come over as they head to the fridge. The two brothers begin to glare at each other making Tiger Lily feeling uncomfortable.

Then Tiger Lily turns to the two arrivals and asks, "So can um, one of you tell me about Sonic?"

"Why do you care?!" Lightning angrily asks.

Tiger Lily flinches in fear to hear Lightning shout at her light that.

Not pleased by it, Earth Plow angrily says, "She just want to know so she can help us."

"So what, it's not even her business. Let's not forget father doesn't want us to mention him to any pony!" Lighting protests.

Then Earth Plow sternly says, "Well, I'm making it and acception. She's been sent here to help us and our problem with our brother is one."

The two brothers being to quarrel more and it seems to be worse. Rain Storm taps on the shoulder and show her the way to the living room. The two then walk away from the two brothers continue to fight.

When they reach the living room, Rain Storm sits on the rocking chair while Tiger Lily sits on the couch next to him. The two is not saying a word to each other.

"So Rain Storm, Earth Plow told me that you used to be a Wonderbolt before you had an injury," Tiger Lily nervously asks.

Rain Storm is not saying a word. Tiger Lily begins to feel nervous, and feels lien hitting herself on the head for asking the question.

"I'm sure was. Until I was hurt during a race," Rain Storm answers.

"That sounds awful," Tiger Lily sadly replies.

"It was," Rain Storm sadly replies.

Rain Storm is not saying anything after that.

He then sighs and says, "Sometimes… I think I've been too hard on Sonic, and that's why he left. I been thinking too much about his safety and my own needs than his dreams."

Tiger Lily can see that Rain Storm is starting feel bad about it.

Then Tiger Lily says, "I guess, I kind of understand about being kept safe. I used to live somewhere where there no pony is around, just me and my parents. We live the because it was quiet, peaceful, and that I can be protected because of me being an Alicorn. Sometimes, I like to be around others, but I was scared. And I finally did, I was really happy."

"Sounds like you end up fanning your happiness. Sometimes I wish I can make up with Sonic and we can be happy again," Rain Storm replies.

Tiger Lily becomes sad because she knows that it's never going to happen. Her mom and dad are gone, and she's worried on what her father's family will think.

Later in the evening, Tiger Lily is having dinner with Woolen Yarn and her family. Tiger Lily that there is going to be another fight. She feels that she needs to find some way to help with the problem they are having. Tiger Lily feels that she had to tell them the truth.

Tiger Lily decides to break the silence as she says, "Um everypony… there's something I… I need to tell you."

"What is it dearie?" Woolen Yarn asks.

"It's… it's about Sonic Boom," Tiger Lily calmly answers.

Lightning groans with an annoyed look, and asks, "Why are you bringing him up again? I told you before we are not to mention him."

Then Woolen Yarn sternly says, "Lightning, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Well, I don't get why Tiger Lily wants to talk about him. He left us to become a Wonderbolt and never once stop to think how we see it. I heard he retired for mysterious circumstances. I'll bet him leaving the bolts is the reason why he never come back because he was so embarrassed to show his face to us," Lightning sternly says.

"You have no right to say that!" Earth Plow angrily shouts.

The two brothers begin fighting all over again, only now it's physical. As a result it causes a big mess in the dining room. All the fd is spilled on the floor. The parents try their best to break them apart, but the two are going at it. Tiger Lily is shocked to see this is getting out of control and being to doubt herself.

Tiger Lily gets up from her seat as she says, "Look um, I'll… I'll just leave."

The four stop arguing after what Tiger Lily is saying.

"Look I… I understand that you have trouble since Sonic left, but he didn't leave the Wonderbolt because what you think… he left because of me, and… my mother Teacakes," Tiger Lily sadly explains.

This shocked the family to hear Tiger Lily saying that

Rain Storm calmly reacts, "What?!"

"The truth is… I'm Sonic Boom's daughter, and the reason why my father retired me never wrote to me was because I was different and wanted to protect me. He retired because of me. I understand if some of you don't want to do with anything involving me, but it's the truth. Sadly they both died in a fire almost four years ago so there's no way for him to return here. I thought I should let you know. I only wish I can get to know you more. If you all be to visit, I'll be In Ponyville," Tiger Lily sadly explains.

Tiger Lily then walks away from the kitchen and decides to head back home to Ponyville. Woolen Yarn and the others look at each other and feels ashamed this. Their argument is what drove Sonic Boom away, now it causes Tiger Lily to leave too.

Lighting walks to Tiger Lily, and says, "Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily turns around and asks, "Yes."

"I… I don't hate your father. I really love Sonic and all three of us were like best friends. I… I just got upset when he decided to leave. But, I guess that was our fault for arguing about his future like that. It's his choice not ours. I feel kind of like a jerk, a real jerk," Lighting admits.

Tiger Lily turns around an a surprised by his face words. Storm, Woolen Yarn, and Earth Plow comes over to help out.

"We're sorry that our arguing made you feel this way, and that we have trouble about mentioning you father to us. I felt that all of this is my fault, I was only thinking about the bad things that could happen and not trust my son enough to follow his dream," Rain Storm says.

Then Woolen Yarn says, "It may be late to start all over with Sonic."

"But we want to get a fresh star with you. That is, if you still want to stay for the night," Earth Plow adds.

Tiger Lily simply smiles and says, "I think I will."

Tiger Lily comes to her dad's family and they all give each other a big hug. They are glad to be a family.

Just then Tiger Lily happily asks, "Ooh, can I call you Grandpa Storm?"

Ran Storm chuckles a bit, and says, "Sure can."

Throughout the night, Rain Storm and the others share Tiger Lily stories about her father as they clean up the mess from the fight. Tiger Lily is fascinated to hear the fun and the trouble her father has got himself to when he's young. Tiger Lily also tells the family about he adventure with Princess Twilight and the others, and she is glad to share it with them.

The next day, Tiger Lily take the family To Whitetail Woods where she and her family used to live. Sonic's family is very sad because they are unable to see him. At least, they can say their goodbye and are going to be a family again. Tiger Lily and Woolen Yarn give them flowers. After they are done, they head back to the train station.

Earth Plow sighs and says, "I still can't believe that Sonic is gone."

"I know you mean, but we should try our best to get along," Woolen Yarn says.

"And we have Tiger Lily to thank for that," Rain Storm add.

Tiger Lily looks at Rain Storm and asks, "Me? I don't think I did anything."

"Actually, you were able to get us to realize that our argument and fighting caused ponies near us to be driven away," Lighting says.

"We also come to razlies that we shouldn't try to prevent Sonic from realizing his cream. Because of it, we end up having you come to us in the process," Rainstorm says.

Woolen Yarn hugs Tiger Lily, and says, "Even though we may never be able to make things up with Sonic, we want to get to know you more. And many we can visit Ponyville sometime."

"If you don't mind?" Earth low asks.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I will love that, and you can meet all of my friends."

Tiger Lily feels something on her flank. She looks to see her cutie mark is shimmering and shining. Tiger Lily can tell that her work is done. Tiger Lily hugs her new found family one last time before she leaves on the train back to Ponyville. On the train, Tiger Lil takes out a picture of her elf with Woolen Yarn and the others. She is very happy to meet them, and hope she'll spend some more time with them in the near future.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Fun in the Clouds

On a sunny day, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are taking Tiger Lily to show her around their hometown, Cloudsdale. Tiger Lily has never been to Cloudale before, but she is very excited. They are flying in the sky with the wind in their manes. Tiger Lily always love the feeling of the wind flying through her face and mane.

"So girls, what is Cloudsdale like?" Tiger Lily.

"It's a very nice place to live. Of course, I'm more on the ground that a strong flyer," Fluttershy answers.

"It sure was a great place to live. Fluttershy and I have been friends since Junior Flight camp," Rainbow says with excitement.

"Sounds fun," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Then she asks, "So, what do we do first?"

"First, we're going to see Fluttershy's parents at her old house. Then, we're going to show you the flight camp. We're diffidently taking you to the weather factory ere. You are going to love it," Rainbow answers with excitement.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily giggle. They can see that Rainbow is more excited than they are. Of course, this is mostly because Rainbow really wants to show Tiger Lily around.

Fluttershy looks up ahead, and says, "Look we're about there."

Tiger Lily looks ahead, and is amazed to see the city in the sky. The entire city is made of clouds, will except for some of the buildings. There are rainbow waterfalls coming down from the city. Tiger Lily believes that this is the perfect place for pegasi to live.

She then hears Rainbow Dash says, "We can land there."

Tiger Lily looks to see a road for them to land on. When the three land, Tiger Lily is amazed- to see so many places and it's all on a cloud. Tiger Lily flies on low ground, and jumps on one of the clouds.

Tiger Lily lies down on the cloud as she says, "The clouds here are very soft. Softer than other clouds I felt."

"We're glad that you're liking it," Fluttershy replies with a giggle.

"But the clouds are not the best part here. You have a whole city to see," Rainbow says.

Tiger Lily gets up as she says, "Okay."

"So, um, where is your house, Fluttershy?" Tiger Lily asks.

Sometime later, Rainbow and Fluttershy show Tiger Lily the house Fluttershy used to live. The house has some cloud like features, including the roof. There are some purple bricks, and a rainbow fence surrounding the house and yard, and a mailbox.

Fluttershy knocks the door, and a mare has answer the door. The pegasus mare has yellow like fur a little darker to Fluttershy's, magenta curled hair with matching eyes, and cutie mark of three flowers each a different color. She is wearing square green glasses, yellow flower earrings, and a yellow pearl necklace.

The mare smiles seeing her daughter, and says, "Hello Fluttershy, it's very nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too mom," Fluttershy happily replies.

The mother and daughter give each other a hug, and then let each other go again.

Fluttershy's mother sees Rainbow Dash, and says, "And it's nice to see you again too, Rainbow Dash."

"Great to see you too, we also have somepony else to introduce you to," Rainbow says.

"And who will that be?" Ms. Shy asks.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash move a little for Mrs. Shy to see Tiger Lily who is starting to get a little nervous. Mrs. Shy is a bit surprised to see Tiger Lily appearance of an alicorn, but smiles hoping to reassure the shy filly.

Mrs. Shy says, "Hello dearie."

"It's nice to meet you. My… my name is Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily shyly replies.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tiger Lily," Mrs. Shy says in a calm smile.

Tiger Lily starts to feel less show, "It's nice to meet you too."

Mrs. Shy faces her daughter, and happily asks, "Won't you three come inside for some lunch."

"Of course," Fluttershy says.

"Sounds good for me," Rainbow says.

Mrs. Shy escort the three inside the house. They then walk to the kitchen. Mrs. Shy has made some salad, hay fries, sandwiches, cherry gelatin, and some apple pie. The four female poneis begin to have some lunch.

Fluttershy asks, "So where are dad and Zephyr at?"

"Is he still living here?" Rainbow flatly asks.

"Of they both went to the store and will be back in a few minutes. Zephyr is still trying to find a place for him to live thought. But I'm sure we will eventually," Mrs. Shy says calmly.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, and says, "Should have known."

Tiger Lily blinks her eyes a few times looking a bit confused about the pony the others are talking about.

"Um girls, who is Zephyr?" Tiger Lily asks in a questionable look.

Before the others can answer, the door slams open to reveal a pegasus stallion that has a green blue color coat, light yellow mane in a bun and tail, purple color eyes, a five o clock shadow under his chin, and his cuite make is a orange feather in a breeze.

The stallion shouts, "Guess who's home?!"

"Um Zephyr do you have to shout?" Fluttershy asks.

The stallion names Zephyr hugs Fluttershy and says acting so smooth, "Well, it's a great way to let you know that me and dad are back. Is that right Flutterbutter?"

The stallion rubs fluttershy's mane and leaves it a bit messy and covering her face. Fluttershy turns to see another stallion walking into the room. The stallion is also a pegasus with light green blue skin, white swirly hair and tail, and is wearing a light blue sweater.

"Hello father, how was you day out?" Fluttershy asks.

"We had a wonderful time at the store," Mr. Shy answers.

Then he happily says, "And it's nice to see you and Rainbow again for another visit.

"So are we," Rainbow replies with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash," Zephyr says, trying to smooth talk Rainbow.

Rainbow groans as she roll her eyes, and mutters, "Here we go again."

"Don't worry Rainbow, just want to say hello. Glad to see your awesome rainbow hair again," Zephyr replies.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too," Rainbow mutter with an annoyed look.

Then Fluttershy decides to change the subject, and says, "Oh kay. Zephyr, Rainbow Dash and I would like to introduce you to someone."

"And who will that be," Zephyr asks.

Tiger Lily breaks her silence, and says, "Um, hello… it's nice to meet you."

Zephyr looks at Tiger Lily who is showing a shy blush on her face. Seeing hear, Zephyr begins to feel a bit funny.

Zephyr walks to the other side, and sits down on the chair next to Tiger Lily.

Sounding confident, Zephyr introduces himself, "Hello, sweet little flower. The name is Zephyr Breeze. What's your name little blossom?"

"Um, my name is Tiger Lily? Tiger Lily shyly answers.

"Tiger Lily, that suits you," Zephyr replies.

Tiger Lily feels a bit nervous about facing Zephyr.

Fluttershy walks over to Tiger Lily as she says, "Zephyr, you need to be more calm with Tiger Lily. She's still trying to get used to new ponies."

"Alright, alright, leay it smooth and slow," Zephyr replies, listen to Fluttershy's orders.

"So, what you like to do during your time?" Zephyr asks.

"Um, I like to tend to my garden, do magic, be with my friends," Tiger Lily answers with a quiet smile.

"Sounds nice," Zephyr replies.

He turns to Fluttershy and asks, "So what are you three mare friends doing today?"

"We're showing Tiger Lily around Cloudsdale. This is her first time, and we want to show her around," Fluttershy answers.

"Sounds nice," Zephyr replies with a smile.

"I definitely going to show her Junior Flight Camp. tjhen we're going to the weather factory," Rainbow adds.

Tiger Lily asks, "So Zephyr, what do you do during your time?"

"I've been working on some new styles for being a mane therapist. I can give you a style if you like," Zephyr answers with a smile.

Tiger Lily giggles, and says, "Maybe another time."

"That's fine," Zephyr replies.

Then he says, "Now it's time for me to get some food in my stomach."

Zephyr then start to gather some food on his plate. The others join in as well. For the hour, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Tiger Lily have been talking about the time they have in Ponyville. They have a good time after around two hours.

Later on, the three mares arrive at the Junior Flight Camp. Tiger Lily looks around to see so many landing roads, clouds, and young pegasi flying around the place. The young pegasi are doing all kind of activities. Racing, flying skills, flying through hops, and other stuff that flight camp does.

Tiger Lily is amazed by it as she says, "Wow! There are so many different things to do here."

"Yeah. I used to be in all kinds of races," Rainbow says with pride.

Fluttershy blushes, and says, "I was a weak flyer back then, but Rainbow raced against the bullies to help me."

Then Rainbow happily says, "and this is where I made my first sonic rainboom."

"Sounds like you two had an interesting time at camp. I wish I could have gone to camp with you guys," Tiger Lily says.

"May not be able to attend camp, but how about you and I do a little race," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.

Tiger Lily smiles, and says, "I would love to."

"And I'll hold the flag at the finish line," Fluttershy happily replies.

Rainbow cheers, "Aw yeah! I'll ask to see if we can fly here."

Rainbow then flies off to ask one of the coaches. Later on, Fluttershy is on one of the clouds holding a checkered flag, while Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are ready to race at the starting line. Many of the young flyers and faculty of the camp sit and watch the race. They are not only excited to see Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer, but also Tiger Lily an alicorn that's been the talk for a while is racing against her.

Fluttershy waves the flag down, and Rainbow and Tiger Lily begin to race. Luckily as the two race past Fluttershy, has hasn't fallen off of the sky like last time. The two race fast, and are going neck and neck. Tiger Lily feels that she is having a great time, but can see that she might not be match for Rainbow Dash. Tiger Lily is not much into winning the race, but the thrill of flying.

Rainbow looks to see Tiger Lily is close to her, and says with a smile, "You're pretty fast. Almost as fast as me."

"You can thank my dad and some of my bird friends for teaching me how to fly," Tiger Lily calls out.

The two then continue to race as they see the finish line at close range. Even though it is a close race, Rainbow Dash is the winner of the race. The two give each other a hi hoof in reply for the great race that they have.

After the race, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash show Tiger Lily the weather factory. Of course, they need to put on the working uniform for safety reason. The first room they enter is cold and chilly. Tiger Lily sees two ponies looking at snowflakes with magnify glasses.

Rainbow quietly says, "This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofed made. As you can see, it's a delicate operation."

"The ponies are working hard on them," Tiger Lily whispers.

Tiger Lily gets a bit of a chill, and says, "And I'm guessing it's supposed to be cold in order to make the flakes."

"That's correct," Fluttershy replies.

The next station, Tiger Lily seeds waterfalls of rainbows going into large pools. Ponies are checking, and storing the rainbows.

"And here is where they make the rainbows," Rainbow says.

Tiger Lily stops at one of the pools to look at the rainbow. She is amazed to see so many colors in one pool.

"They're very pretty," tiger Lily replies.

"Yeah. But if I were you, I wouldn't put them in your mouth," Rainbow says, snickering in response.

Confused, tiger Lily asks, "Why?"

Rainbow begins to laugh and lies on her back. Fluttershy giggles as her hoof is over her mouth.

Fluttershy stops giggling, and answers, "Why don't you ask Twilight when we get back. Okay?"

"Um… sure?" Tiger Lily questionably replies.

Then she asks, "So where to next?"

The three come into a room where there are giant machines. Ponies pour water, and comes out in steam. Then ponies will turn them into clouds.

"This is the room where they make all the clouds," Fluttershy replies.

Tiger Lily feels the cloud as she says in satisfaction, "The fresh made clouds are extra soft."

"Glad that you like them, but they need to make them into weather clouds," Rainbow says.

Sometime later after exploring most of the factory, the three mares are now in the room that has a lot of water in tubes.

"Wow! That's a lot of water to use for weather," Tiger Lily says in amazement.

"Yeah. Cloudsdale needs a lot of water so they can make rain, snow, and other weather that requires water," Rainbow replies.

"Of course, to get the water up here, we need a lot of pegasus to make a whirlpool so that the water can travel up to Cloudale," Fluttershy replies.

Then Rainbow says, "Fluttershy and I were able to do it with other ponies. Sadly during that time, most ponies have the feather flu."

"I remember having the feather flu. It was no fun at all," Tiger Lily whines with a sad expression.

"Trust me. I had the feather flu when I was a small filly," Rainbow replies.

After the long day in Cloudsdale, the three travel back to Ponyville and are heading home. Tiger Lily stops by Twilight's castle to see Starlight and Twilight. She knocks the door, and Starlight opens the door.

Starlight smiles, and says, "Hi Tiger Lily, how was Cloudsdale?"

"It was fun. I get to see the weather factory," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

"Cool. Maybe I can go there myself," Starlight replies.

"But you can't walk on clouds," Tiger Lily clarifies.

Then Starlight says, "Twilight just taught me a spell that can allow me walk on cloud."

"Sounds fun," Tiger lily happily replies.

Just then, Twilight and Spike walk over to see Tiger Lily and Starlight.

"Hi Tiger Lily, back from your trip to Cloudsdale," Twilight says with a smile.

"Yeah. I had a wonderful time. Rainbow and I raced too. And I gotta see the weather factory, " Tiger Lily answers.

"Sounds nice. I remember my first time at the weather factory," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily remembers what's on her mind, and asks, "By the way, the girls and I were at the rainbow section, and Rainbow told me not to put it in my mouth. I asked her, but she told me to ask you about it. Why can't I put the rainbow in my mouth?"

Twilight and Spike begin to snicker and cover their mouth as they try not to laugh. Starlight and Tiger Lily are looking a bit confused.

Starlight asks, "What's so funny?"

"I'll show you," Twilight answers.

Twilight then uses her magic to create a screen. The screen shows Twilight and her friends walking into the rainbow making section like before. Pinkie dips her hoof into the rainbow, and licks it to see how it taste. Just then, Rainbow face changes color in the rainbow as she makes crazy looks from the rainbow, and a little fire has come out of her mouth.

Pinkie takes fast deep breaths, and screeches, "Spicy!"

Then Pinkie runs away after the wild taste. Applejack and Twilight begin laughing.

On the video, Rainbow says, "Yeah. Rainbows aren't known for their flavor."

When the video is finish, Twilight has end the spell making the screen. Starlight and Tiger Lily are surprised to see what has happened. Suddenly the two begin giggling and have their hooves covered. Can't hold it anymore, Starlight begins to laugh so hard and falls on her back

"Wow! Pinkie never expected the taste of the rainbow!" Starlight shouts, continue to laugh.

Still giggling, Tiger Lily says, "Poor Pinkie Pie. I… I feel sorry for her."

Then Twilight says with a grin, "And that is the reason why Rainbow told you not to taste the rainbow in your mouth."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Do Things the Hard Way, not the Magic Way

At Twilight's castle, Starlight and Tiger Lily has been doing magic lessons with Twilight. Of course, Twilight has pointed out that they haven't done many friendship lessons during the last time they both separately made friends. While Twilight and Spike are away in Canterlot the two have plan out some friendship lessons to solve, but doing it with five of their friends. Sadly Starlight has already cast the spell on her friends.

Starlight ends up with an idea to speed up the process, but Tiger Lily is not sure of the idea.

"Starlight, are you sure using those spells are a very good idea?" Tiger Lily asks in concern.

"Of course I'm sure. Using both the Cogeria and combining it with the Fiducia Compelus will help get the job done faster! Oh, with a hint of Persuadere to be sure it sticks," Starlight says, sounding confident.

Tiger Lily sighs, and explains, "Look Starlight, I do want to complete our lessons, but I don't think using magic on our friend is going to help. What is something bad happens?"

But Starlight brushes it off, "Oh you worry too much. I know what I'm doing."

"I… I guess you. You are better at magic," Tiger Lily says, feeling a bit remorse.

"Don't worry, about it. I got everything under control," Starlight replies with a smile.

Then Tiger Lily says, "And another thing, are you sure we should try and do everything at once. It will be a good idea to take our time with each of our friends. And they're two of us."

"Yes, but we don't get everything done when Twilight gets back. Now come on, the others are waiting," Starlight says, still not listening.

Starlight then walks out of the room with the books she is going to use for the spell.

Tiger Lily sighs, "Sometimes when she told me not to worry is when I worry the most."

Tiger Lily walks out the door to find Starlight and the friends.

As Tiger Lily walks out the door, she hears Starlight's loud voice, "Ponies! Hear my voice and listen!"

Tiger Lily jumps as she ends up being spooked by the voice. She looks to see Starlight is using her magic on Applejack and the others. Tiger Lily gulps as she is starting to get a very bad feeling about this spell.

Starlight goes to each girls to give them instructions, "Pinkie, kitchen. Rarity, Applejack, library. Fluttershy, stay here. Rainbow Dash, find somewhere 'inside' the castle and set up a place where we can chillax."

Hearing the instructions, four of the girls go to their places as they are orders.

Tiger Lily gulps, and says in her thoughts, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Later on, Pinkie is inside the kitchen with all the supplies to make a cake. Starlight opens the door with her magic, and she along with Tiger Lily walk in.

As they get in, Tiger Lily tries again to reason with Starlight, "Starlight, I really think using this spell is a bad idea. Twilight won't be happy."

"But she'll really won't be happy if we don't find any friendship lessons to do. Trust me on this." Starlight says.

Starlight turns to Pinkie and says, "Let's get to work Pinkie."

"Okie dokie. What would you like to do first?" Pinkie answers, sounding a bit dazed.

Confused, Starlight asks, "Uh. What are we supposed to do first?"

"Whatever you want to do first, Starlight Glimmer?" Pinkie answers mechanically.

Tiger Lily walks over, and says, "We're supposed to bake a cake together."

Tiger Lily opens the book as she reads the instruction, "In a medium sized mixing bowl, beat together eggs, sugar, and two teaspoons of vanilla..."

Pinkie robotically does what Tiger Lily says. Starlight and Tiger Lily to see Pinkie doing nothing.

Starlight looks in the book, "Mix in flour…"

Pinkie pours the flour in the bowl. The two look again to see Pinkie doing nothing.

Starlight looks at Pinkie, as she reads, "Add in baking soda, salt, and cinnamon."

Pinkie has done it again. Tiger Lily looks in the bowl to see the ingredients inside.

"I think you can take it from here," Starlight says, moving the book to Pinkie.

Starlight and Tiger Lily take their leave.

However, Pinkie still under the spell asks, "Take what from where?"

"The baking. Just keep following the instructions in the book until I get back," Starlight answers, a bit confused as she and Tiger Lily walks to the door.

"Absotively! Instruction following starting…" Pinkie answers with a forced smile, and stops for a minute.

Then Pinkie announces, "Now!"

"Baking a cake, check! Now onto sewing," Starlights was, confident that her plan worked.

Tiger Lily becomes deeply concern, and says in her thoughts, "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."

In the library and still under the spells Starlight cast, Applejack is setting the albums on the one table while Rarity is setting a bunch of fabric on the other one. Starlight and Tiger Lily are going to be with Rarity next.

Starlight asks, "What did you have in mind, Rarity?""

"Whatever you want me to have in my mind, Starlight Glimmer," Rarity answers still in a daze.

Starlight and Tiger Lily look a bit confused.

Tiger Lily asks, "Starlight, are you sure you cast the spell right?"

"I think I did," Starlight replies, looking skeptic.

Starlight then brings out a magazine and opens it to find a dress. Tiger Lily opens at one that she finds interesting and pretty.

Starlight shows the outfit, and asks, "Can you make a dress exactly like that one?"

The dress on the magazine has a lot of layers of light yellow and dark yellow, and a nice top with a burgundy and light yellow strap.

Rarity look at the photo and asks, "Just like this one?"

"Just like it," Tiger Lily answers, with a small blush.

"Absolutely. It will look perfectly divine," Rarity answers, still closed and still obeying the order.

Starlight and Tiger Lily walks over to Applejack to see the many photos she has on the table, and remembers how much she has in the wagon.

"That's a whole lot of photos," Tiger Lily says, amazed to see so many photos here.

Then Starlight asks, "How do you usually organize them?

"However you want me to organize them, Starlight," Applejack mechanically answers.

"Okay. Tell me about this one," Starlight says choosing a photo.

The photo is a picture of Granny Smith with a pig wearing swimming goggles and floating in an innertube.

Applejack obeys, and answers, "Sweet Apple Acres, twenty moons ago. Granny Smith was lookin' for her favorite pie tin. She looked in the kitchen, but it wasn't there. She looked in the barn, but it wasn't there."

Starlight rolls her eyes, and says, "Ugh. I don't need every little detail. Heh. Just sum up the story in one sentence."

"Huh. Turns out Granny Smith didn't know how to make a pig do the backstroke," Applejack shorts the story.

Confused, Starlight calmly says, "Uh-huh... Why don't you keep putting these photos in chronological order, and when I come back, you can give me more... highlights?"

"Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer," Applejack answers, still dazed.

STarlight and Tiger Lily are becoming a bit confused and yet annoyed on how the others are behaving due to the spell.

Tiger Lily mutters in frustration, "I'm starting to think that this is a really bad idea. I'm just glad Snowdrop is sleeping in her playpen in Starlight's bedroom."

They reach Fluttershy who still remained in this specific spot, not notice something missing.

"Fluttershy, where are all the animals?" Starlight asks.

"They ran away," Fluttershy mechanically answer.

"They ran away?" Tiger Lily answers, confused by this.

Then Starlight akss, "And why didn't you stop them?"

"Because you didn't ask me to," Fluttershy answers.

"Obviously I wanted you to... Never mind." Starlight says in frustration.

Then Starlight asks, "Can you please round up all the animals in the castle and bring them back here to the foyer?"

"All the animals. Got it," Fluttershy happily replies, and being to search for the animals.

Just then, Rainbow Dash flies over with a bucket and two towels.

Starlight asks, "Did you find a place to chillax, Rainbow Dash?

"Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer!" Rainbow answers with a forced grin.

"Great. Let me know when it's ready," Starlight instructs, pleased that something went right.

"Yes, Starlight Glimmer," Rainbow answers. Then flies upstairs.

Later on, Tiger Lily and Starlight are listening to Applejack's stories, of course it's kind of boring to listen to all of this. Then again, some of the stories are rather confusing for them. Of course, they are also seeing pictures of what the stories relate.

"Starlight Glimmer." Rarity calmly calls.

Starlight and Tiger Lily walk up to Rarity to see the dress.

"I have finished the dress. Isn't it gorgeous?" Rarity asks with a smile and holding a picture of the dress.

"What is that?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Starlight wanted me to make a dress exactly like the one in the book," Rarity answers.

Starlight sighs, and says, "Go make a real dress out of fabric, exactly like the one in the book."

"Ah. I see. Yes, of course, Starlight Glimmer," Rarity says, going to fill out the order.

Rarity walks back to the table to make the dress.

Remembering something, Tiger Lily adds, "Rarity! Make it bigger than the one in the book."

"Of course, darling. Bigger it is," Rarity says, looking a bit unsure.

Tiger Lily looks to see that Rarity has made a dress for a small white mouse. Tiger Lily giggles seeing the sight of it, and thinks it's cute.

Tiger Lily and Starlight listen to more of the stories of Applejack's photos. Then they both go to check on Pinkie to see how she is doing. But when Starlight opens the door, a bunch of cooking supplies, and cakes fall on them. The both are able to dig out of the pile, and rush in the kitchen to see a shocking encounter.

Starlight shockley asks, "Pinkie, what are you doing?!"

They see Pinkie make so many cakes in a fast speed.

"Following all of the instructions in the cookbook in order, Starlight Glimmer!" Pinkie explains.

"I meant just the one cake! I was only gone a few minutes! How in Equestria did you get all of this done so fast?" Starlight clarifies, and is starting to get stressed.

"First, I combined three eggs, then I…" Pinkie beings explanation, but Starlight uses her magic to stop her from moving and talking.

Starlight bluntly says, "Think the baking lesson is done."

Just then, they hear loud growling in the halls.

Tiger Lily recognize it, "That sounds like Harry."

"Oh, what now?" Starlight groans over the stress.

Starlight who is still carrying Pinkie with her magic, and Tiger Lily run out of the kitchen to see what is going on. Sadly, they mess to see the cakes are still in the oven, and are starting to burn.

As they run, Applejack says, still doing the album, "They can take our farm, but they can't take our freedom!"

They both run back in the hall.

Starlight panicky asks, "What's going on?!"

They both look to see the scared animals.

Tiger lily comes up to them, "There, there, it's okay. Do you know what happened?"

Harry points his claw to where they need to see.

Starlight and Tiger Lily look to see Fluttershy is covered in spiders, snakes, and over animals and insects. Starlight is starting to get scared, since she has a few problems with spiders.

Fluttershy mechanically says, "I gathered all of the animals like you asked, Starlight Glimmer."

Rarity comes up to where the animals is, and see the rug.

She happily says, "Oh, yes, this will do nicely."

She uses her magic to take the rug, causing the animals ot hit the ground.

"A much bigger dress!" Rarity adds.

Starlight then hears, Applejack says, "It was the best of apples, it was the worst of apples…"

Tiger Lily flies back from getting Snowdrop. The noise has awaken the sleeping dragon, and she is hungry.

Finally had it, Starlight worriedly confronts Starlight, "Starlight, you need to reverse the spell!"

"No we don't! I can handle this. It's just magic, and I know magic," STarlight declines, and becoming stressed.

"Starlight! This is getting out of control. Something went wrong with the spells you casted, and causing our friends to go need to fix this, right now!" Tiger Lily demands, sounding upset

Starlight gulps to see the anger in Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily is usually not the type to by furious. However, this is one of those points where Tiger Lily has reach her limits. Just then, the two look to see smoke all over the room

Starlight explains, "What's that?!"

"Something's burning," Tiger Lily adds.

Pinkie mumbles still under the spell.

"What did you say?" STarlight asks, removing the spell.

Pinkie answers, "The cakes are burning. You left the ovens on."

This shocked Starlight and Tiger Lily.

"Oh no!" Tiger Lily exclaims.

Then Starlight shouts, "We need water!"

Rainbow comes in, and says, "Yes, Starlight Glimmer."

Rainbow flies outside, and brings giant gray clouds into the castle. What scare Starlight and Tiger Lily, those are not ordinary clouds.

Starlight shockley claims as she clutches Rainbow's face, "Storm clouds?!"

Before anypony can do anything, the thunder in the storm clashes, then begin to rain. The rain fills up the castle with a lot of water flooding it. Just then, all the windows and doors open, and all the water fastly seep out in seconds. When most of the water is gone, everypony are in a dogpile and are soaked.

Applejack who is floating on the table as she says, "Big Mac told me, 'With a whole lot of power comes a heck of a lot of responsibility.'"

"Applejack, can you please stop?" Tiger Lily whines.

"Sure thing," Applejack answers.

Tiger Lily glares at Starlight, "Ready to admit that I told you this was a terrible idea to use magic?"

Starlight sighs, "This can't get any worse!"

"I think it's just did," Tiger Lily mutters.

Just then, Twilight and Spike has returned from their trip, and enter the castle. To their shock to see the place is soak and wet, everything is a giant mess.

"What is going on!" Twilight asks in shock.

Tiger Lily walks up to Twilight, still being soaked, and mutters, "I so don't want to talk about it!"

Tiger Lily simply walks away out of frustration. Starlight is starting to feel really bad on what she has done. Tiger Lily has warned her about using the spells to manipulate her friends, but Starlight has refused to listen, and ignore her. Now, tusing magic has messed up the castle.

Starlight looks in the hallway to see Tiger Lily cleaning the floor. She then looks to see little Snowdrop is happily drinking her bottle in the stroller. She lets out a sigh because she suspects Tiger Lily is still very upset with her for how she acted. However, Starlight knows that she has to do this otherwise they are unable to fix their problem.

"Hey Tiger Lily, what are you doing?" Starlight reluctantly asks.

"Hi Starlight, how did things go with Twilight?" Tiger Lily bluntly answers.

Starlight sighs, "Not very well. She was able to fix everything, but I messed up really bad."

"You could say that," Tiger Lily answers, unamused.

Then she asks, "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah. She wasn't very happy with me, and the others aren't happy as well," Starlight answers.

Starlight takes a calm deep breath, "Tiger Lily, you were right and I was wrong. What I did was very wrong. I know that there's nothing I can to to take all of it back, but wish there is. The truth is… I did all this so I can avoid my lessons."

Tiger Lily stops cleaning, and looks at Starlight, "You wanted to avoid your lessons! Why?"

"I was afraid that I might not be good at all those things, and afraid to disappoint everypony. Sadly, I ended up disappointed the girls and Twilight by casting spells on the others," Starlight admits.

"And what's worse… I've been ignoring you after you warned me so many times about using them," Starlight adds with a frown.

"Yeah. You kind of have," Tiger Lily quietly replies.

Starlight says in remorse, "I know. I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you about using the spell. It not only got completely out of control, but I missed the whole point of the lesson entirely. The point of them was to get to know our friends better, not do all the activities. Maybe I need to have a friendship lesson to get to know my own cousin. I know it's not much, but I'll I can say is… I'm sorry."

Tiger Lily looks at Starlight, and see how remorse Starlight is in her eyes. Starlight really means it.

Tiger Lily walks up to Starlight, and gives her a hug, "I forgive you, Starlight."

Starlight then gives Tiger Lily a hug.

"But we still have a huge mess to lean up," Tiger Lily replies, looking at the condition of the castle.

"Don't worry, we got this," Starlight says with a grin.

"We?" Tiger Lily asks in a confused tone.

Tiger Lily and Starlight look behind them to see the others are here to help with the mess. Throughout the afternoon, the two have help Rarity sew all the tapestries together and hanging them on the wall. Then they help Applejack with the family album. Then they help Fluttershy with the animals, and Starlight is not that much afraid of spiders anymore. Tiger lily is also natural when it comes to animals. They then begin to bake some cakes with Pinkie. At first, Pinkie doesn't feel to forgiving, but smiles to see Starlight covered in flour. The three then laugh.

After a long day of cleaning and in a way done with friendship lessons, they do Rainbow's lesson: chillaxing. They sit on the lounge chairs on the balcony, and Starlight use a spell to make a fountain for them. Of course, Twilight, Spike, and the others have join them as well.

Looking at the sun, Tiger Lily happily says, "It sure is nice getting to relax after what we've been through today."

"Yeah. It sure was. And it's a good idea to bring Snowdrop with us" Starlight replies.

Snowdrop is in Tiger Lily's arms, and is taking a good nap.

Tiger Lily says, "I say Snowdrop is relaxing."

"Especially on a nice day like this," Starlight adds with a smile.

"Hey! Less talking, and more chillaxing," Rainbow says, then lies down on the chair with her black sunglasses on.

The two then giggle seeing how relaxed or chillax Rainbow Dash is, and decide to do the same.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Love is in the Changeling

On the train to the Crystal Empire, Tiger Lily and little Snowdrop are on it having some quiet time. The two are going to the empire to visit Thorax for a few days. Tiger Lily is very happy she gets to see Thorax again, especially since he has a special surprise for her.

Last week, Thorax has sent Tiger Lily an invitation her along with young Snowdrop to the Crystal Empire, and able to stake Starlight is she wish. Sadly, Starlight is unable to come because she already has plans to go to Rainbow Falls with Trixie. though she like to see Sunburst. She also asked Twilight, but she had to go to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia. So Tiger Lily and Snowdrop are going their on their own. In the letter, Thorax explain that he has a special surprise for Tiger Lily, and she can't wait to see what the surprise is.

Tiger Lily looks out the window to see the Crystal Empire Station. She then uses her magic to gather her suitcase, and put Snowdrop in the stoller. She then take them with her, and Tiger Lily and Snowdrop are exciting the train. After getting off of the train, Tiger Lily looks around to see if she can see Thorax.

Just then a voice familiar to her happily calls out, "Hey… Tiger Lily!"

Tiger Lily looks to see Thorax flying towards her, and is carrying a small bouquet of pink flowers, and a purple stuffed rabbit.

Tiger Lily walks up to Thorax with a smile, and says, "Hi Thorax, it's nice to see you again.

"It's nice to see you Tiger Lily… It's been a while," Thorax says, looking a bit nervous.

He then hands the flowers to Tiger Lily with a shy look, "These… these are for you."

"Thank you, Thorax," Tiger Lily replies, blushing a bit and takes the bouquet of flowers.

Snowdrop begin to coo and reach her small claws to Thorax.

Thorax looks down to Snowdrop, Hi Snowdrop, it's great to see you too."

"I got you a cute little bunny rabbit for you," Thorax says with a glee.

Thorax gives Snowdrop the bunny, and the little baby dragon begins to hugit and throws it in the air in laughter. Thorax and Tiger Lily giggle in reply.

"I think she likes it," Tiger Lily happily replies.

"I think your right," Thorax agrees.

The two then giggle in reply again.

"So Thorax, what's this surprise that you have?" tiger Lily asks.

"That is until tonight. Right now, I want to show you where I live," Thorax happily replies.

Tiger Lily nods her head with a smile, "Okay."

Sometime later, Thorax lead Tiger Lily to his house in the crystal empire. His house is made of green crystal with a triangle roof and two windows at the front.

"I think your house looks nice," Tiger Lily complements.

"Thanks. Sunburst, Cadence, and Shining Armor helped me settle in," Thorax replies.

Thorax and Tiger Lily still strolling Snowdrop and carrying her things enter the house. Tiger Lily can see the place is simple and jet very nice. There's a living room that has a sofa, fireplace with small picture frames on it, and a desk with a lamp on it. The two then sit on the sofa and Tiger Lily holds Snowdrop in her hooves.

Tiger Lily asks, "So, how have you been doing in the empire?"

"Things are going great! I was able to try out all sort of things here, and able to make so many friends here. I even get to babysit Flurry every now and again," Thorax explains in excite.

"That sounds great. I'll bet that watching Flurry Heart is fun," Tiger Lily says.

Thorax scratches the back of his head, "Getting to play with Flurry Heart is fun, but she can be quite a hopeful. She flies all over the castle, and sometime teleports herself to prevent me and Sunburst from catching her."

Tiger Lily chuckles, "I'll bet."

"So what do you want to do today?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, I think it will be a good idea to see Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart. After that, we can go have some lunch," Thorax suggests.

"Sounds nice, and Snowdrop will be happy to see Flurry Heart again," Tiger Lily says.

She them smiles at Snowdrop, "Right Snowdrop?"

Snowdrop giggles and continues to hug the toy bunny. Thorax and Tiger Lily laugh with smiles on their faces. They can tell Snowdrop is happy about seeing Flurry Heart again.

Thorax, Tiger Lily and Snowdrop in the stroller reach the Crystal Palace and walk into the throne room. They see Princess Cadence on the throne doing some work with Sunburst. Shining Armor is making some funny faces to Flurry Heart who is in her purple crystal stroller. Seeing the three friends put smiles on the group's faces.

"Hi Thorax. Hi Tiger Lily, and little Snowdrop," Cadence happily says.

"Hi Cadence, it's nice to see you again," Tiger Lily says.

"It's great to see you to," Cadence replies.

Tiger Lily walks up to see Shining Armor walking towards them with Flurry's stroller.

"Hey Tiger Lily, it's great to see you. I see Starlight and Twilight couldn't come," Shining replies.

Tiger Lily shakes her head, "No. Twilight had to meet Princess Celestia in Canterlot about a royal summit, and Starlight went with Trixie to Rainbow Falls to see the Hoofdini Magic convention. So it's just me and Snowdrop for the visit."

Tiger Lily walks up to the stroller to see little Flurry Heart. The baby alicorn smiles and giggles to see Tiger Lily. Then tries to reach up to her.

Tiger Lily gives Flurry her hoof with a smile, "Hi Flurry, it's good to see you again. I brought Snowdrop with me."

Tiger Lily levitates Snowdrop and sets her down in the stroller. When the two babies see each other, they begin to giggle and clap at each others hooves/claws. While Shining Armor and Tiger Lily are with the babies, Princess Cadence and Sunburst walk to Thorax.

Sunburst whispers, "I see that she received your invitation."

"I know. I can't wait till tonight," Thorax whispers with glee.

Then she says, "But I am a little nervous. I hope everything worked out."

"There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure she is going to love your surprise," Cadence replies.

"I sure hope so. You also remember…." Thorax replies.

But Cadence calmly says, "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Besides, it will give Snowdrop to have a wonderful time with Flurry. I think they're becoming great friends."

Thorax nods his head on reply.

"I think Tiger Lily is " Sunjust going to be happy that she get to spend some time with you," Sunburst replies.

"You really think so?" Thorax asks.

Cadence and Sunburst nod their heads in reply.

The three then walk over to Shining Armor and Tiger Lily. They look to see the two babies playing together. They all aww to see the two babies giggle, sneeze, and burp a bit. Flurry Heart and Snowdrop begin to yawn a little.

Cadence giggles and says, "I think it's time for the babies to take their nap."

Then Shining Armor asks, "Thorax, would you and Tiger Lily like to stay with us for lunch."

"Sure," Thorax answers with a smile.

After putting the babies in Flurry's room for a nap. Tiger Lily, Thorax, and the others are having lunch in the dining room. Of course, they are sensing something special in the air. Being the princess of love, Princess Cadence see Thorax and Tiger Lily sitting together. She also notice how the two keep blushing whenever they look at each other, then look away in response. Princess Cadence tries her best not to giggle to see the two shy lovers.

Thorax turns to Tiger Lily, "Tiger Lily?"

"Yes, Thorax?" Tiger Lily asks, turning to Thorax.

"Um, well, I… I was wondering if… um, you like to have a walk around the empire after lunch? Then um, maybe you and I can go out to dinner before I show you my surprise?" Thorax asks, nervous and sweating bullets.

Tiger Lily blushes to hear this. She turns away with her cheeks are turning read as a tomato.

Tiger Lily turns back with her cheeks not as red and with a smile on her face.

She slowly nods her head, and says, "Yes… I… I would like to."

Thorax smiles, "I'm… I'm glad."

The two begin to blush again in reply.

Princess Cadence cuts in with a smile, "If you want Shining Armor, Sunburst, and I can keep an eye on Snowdrop while you two have some time alone."

"Are you sure?" Tiger Lily asks, growing concern.

"It's no trouble. And I'm sure Flurry Heart would love to play with Snowdrop some more," Shining Armor says with a smile.

Tiger Lily shows a smile smile, "Thank you."

After having lunch, Thorax and Tiger Lily are walking out of the palace, just the two of them. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Sunburst are watching the two from the window. They show bright smiles on their faces.

Shining Armor turns to Cadence, "I'm guessing you planned that so they can be alone together."

"You could say that," Princess Cadence says with a smirk on her face.

"Well you have to admit, I find all of this interesting. A changeling and a pony are getting into a relationship. I think it shows that friendship and love can accomplish it as well," Sunburst says with a smile.

Shining Armor has thought of something, "I wonder how would Queen Chrysalis and the other changelings will react to it?"

Princess Cadence sigh, "I'm worried about it to. Thorax being accepted by us is one of the trials they faced, but you're right. As long as Queen Chrysalis and the changelings are out there, there's no doubt there will be more challenged that Thorax and Tiger Lily's love will be tested on."

"I sure hope it won't be serious when that do happen. In fact, I wish it won't happen. They both look so happy together. It will be hard if anything happen that will make their relationship difficult," Sunburst says in concern.

Princess Cadence looks at the window, "For now, let's see how their relationship will take them."

The two unicorn stallions nod their heads, agreeing to the idea.

In the empire, Thorax and Tiger Lily walk around town to see the both stop at the ewe pin. Tiger Lily walks up to the fence to see the lovely crystal ewes going baaa, and are with walking or jump a little. Tiger Lily turns back to see Thorax, then the two blush and turn away.

Tiger Lily begin to feel something inside of her and it's causing butterflies in her stomach. At the same time, she feels happy about being with Thorax, and can't think of anypony else she rather be with than him.

Tiger Lily:

There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he's not mean and he not's coarse and so refined

And yet he's dear, and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Tiger Lily walks up to Thorax, grabs him by the hoof, and drag him inside the pin. Tiger Lily give the ewes some food. She then give Thorax some food so he can give them to the ewes. At first, Thorax is rather nervous about it, but them Tiger Lily help him get close to the crystal sheeps with the food. A purple ewe walks up to them and being eating the food from Thorax's. Thorax smiles to see this. Tiger Lily then leaves to see the other ewes. Thorax begin to blush while Tiger Lily is not around.

Thorax:

She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hoof

But can it be, Should I ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

After having fun with the eyes, Thorax and Tiger Lily are at the square. The two look around to see many different places, and walk around until they reach the library to look at some books. As they look for books, Tiger Lily look to see Thorax is not look, and decides to sneak to the other side of the shelf to hide her blushing face.

Tiger Lily:

New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be

True that he's not like Prince Charming?

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

The two then begin to walk to the stadium to check it out. As they walk, they are being watched from the Crystal Palace. They are being watched by Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Sunburst. The three look and can see the look on the two lovers' faces. They can tell that their love is growing even more.

Sunburst:

Well, who'd have thought?

Princess Cadence:

Well, bless my soul

Sunburst:

Well, who'd have known?

Shining Armor:

Well, who indeed?

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Princess Cadence:

It's so peculiar.

All three:

We'll wait and see, a few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

Sunburst:

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Princess Cadence:

There may be something there that wasn't there before

The three continue to watch the two loves. All they can do is smile and see the two relationship begin to bloom even more. Feels like nothing in the world of Equestria can ruin this for them.

Sometime later, Thorax and Tiger Lily are sitting at one of the umbrella table having some milkshakes. The two talk about stuff and how are they feeling about being together. Ponies who either walk by can see that Thorax and Tiger Lily are happy and are in love with each other. There's no doubt that someday, their relationship will take it to the next level if possible.

What Thorax and Tiger Lily don't know, they are being spied on by two changeling soldiers. The two are very confused to see a pony and a changeling are together, and all lovey dovey.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing," The first soldier says.

"I know what you mean. A changeling is in love with a pony, and it's Thorax of all changelings," The second soldier says.

"Not only that, the pony is an alicorn. I never seen her before," The first soldier confirms.

Then the first soldier asks, "What does she see in him?"

"Feeding on love is one thing, but it seems falling in love is something else," The second one replies.

Then the second soldier asks, "So what do we do now?"

"We must report this to the queen… at once," The first soldier firmly answers.

The two changeling soldiers leave the premises before anyone can see them.

Something There from Beauty and the Beast


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Love Fully Blooms

Later in the evening, Thorax and Tiger Lily are having dinner at a restaurant that also has ballroom dancing. Tiger Lily is wearing a simple green dress with slightly long sleeves that Rarity has packed for her. Thorax is wearing a black tux with matching tie. Although, he feels a bit embarrassed about wearing until Shining Armor and Sunburst convinced him to.

Tiger Lily having some salad, water, and a slice of pie for desert. Thorax doesn't have to worry about it because she has the power of love from many ponies tonight. But he has to think the most love his is feeding is from the love he has for Tiger Lily. At least that what he feels anyway.

Tiger Lily happily says, "It's very nice of you to invite me for dinner. I still can't wait to see what surprise you have for me."

"I'm glad, though you still need to wait till after dinner, "Thorax says, feeling embarrassed.

"Right," Tiger Lily replies with a giggle.

The two continue to talk and have their dinner for around a half hour. After they finish eating, they simply sit on their chairs with shy looks on their faces. The two feel very embarrassed that they are having trouble speaking up to each other.

Tiger Lily shyly speaks up, "So Thorax, I sometimes wonder… what it's living living with the other changelings?"

Thorax cheeks begin to blush, "Well, um, the hive seemed okay, but I… don't really have many friends over there."

"Is there company among them who you seem close with?" Tiger Lily asks.

"There was my brothers Pharax, and we were roommates before I left the hive," Thorax answers.

"Really? I didn't know you have a brother," Tiger Lily says looking surprised.

"Yes. In fact, in the hive, we're kind of like one large family," Thorax explains.

Just then a question hits Tiger Lily, "By the way, what's it like living in a hive with a lot of changelings? I mean, I didn't have any brothers and sisters of my own, but I sometimes wonder what it will be like to have siblings."

"Well, being a changeling is a lot of work. Each of us changelings are given an important job that helps the hive survive. There are some who patrol the hive, ones who are guards, some take care of the infants, and some travel to feed off of love and brought back to the hive. Finally there is Queen Chrysalis who not only help find love by also help protect the hive," Thorax explains.

Tiger Lily scratches her chin looking curious, "The way you describe changelings is almost like the bees. It seems that the queen need the hive as much as the hive need the queen. And it appears at every changeling has a job that take care of the hive all together."

"I guess you can say that," Thorax replies.

"Was it hard when you decided to leave your home?" Tiger Lily asks in concern.

Thorax sadly sighs, and answers, "Sometimes, but I felt that I couldn't live there when we attacked Canterlot. And if I didn't left, I wouldn't have met Spike, Twilight, Starlight, and the others, and…"

He turns to Tiger Lily and shyly says, "I wouldn't have met you."

"And I wouldn't have met you either," Tiger Lily replies with a shy smile.

Tiger Lily and Thorax begin to giggle as their cheeks are turning red. The two stop enough to look at each other with smiles on their faces. The two then lean against each other and Thorax puts his hoof over Tiger Lily's shoulders. The two are beginning to feel strong feelings towards each other.

Then Thorax asks, "Tiger Lily, I remember Spike telling me that you used to live by yourself before you met the others. What you do?"

"Well, I spend some times with my animal friends, I do some practicing with my magic, dancing, flying, and singing. I also look for different kinds of plants to understand them," Tiger Lily answers.

"Sounds like you do a lot during your travels," Thorax replies.

"Yes. But… I'm very glad to be with my friends and I end up meeting family I never met before," Tiger Lily replies.

"I'm glad I get to have great friends, and I'm glad to be with you to Tiger Lily," Thorax says.

Tiger Lily smiles, "And I feel the same way about you."

The two cheeks begin to blush again and show smiles on their faces.

Just then, a stallion walks on stage and hold the microphone with his magic, "Alright, here's a song for any couples tonight. Here to sing for us is Tres Colores, Rosada, Azul, and Verde."

Three female earth ponies of pink, blue, and green walk on stage, and wearing sparkling dresses matching their skins. The band at the side of the stage begin to play music for the song.

Tres Colores:

Uhh-ah-ooooo…

Oooo-ooo-oooo...

Thorax turns to Tiger Lily and asks, "Would you like to have this dance?"

Tiger Lily blushes and happily answers, "Yes. I would love to dance with you."

Thorax takes Tiger Lily's hoof and they both make their way to the dance floor.

Tres Colores:

This is love

This is love

This is love

This is love

This is love

Oh

This is love

Thorax and Tiger Lily make it to the middle of the dance floor with the other couples. The lights dim down into colors and shine from the disco ball. Everyone dance slowly to the music. The most happiest ones here are Thorax and Tiger Lily. They look at eachothers eyes with smiles as they dance.

Rosada:

So this is love?

So this is love?

So this is what makes life divine?

I'm all aglow, and now I know…

The key to all heaven is mine!

The two continues to smile at each other as they dance in the ballroom. They feel that nopony else existed but the two of them.

Azul:

My heart has wings, and I can fly

I'll touch every star in the sky!

Verde:

(Star in the sky)

After the dance, Thorax and Tiger Lily walk down the street and see the snow falling from the sky. Of course, Thorax is taking Tiger Lily to they can see his surprise.

Azul:

So this is the miracle that I'm dreamin' of?

So this is love?

Tres Colores:

This is love

This is love

This is love

This is love

Thorax and Tiger Lily fly to the snowy mountains far from the Crystal Empire. Of course they are wearing some boots, scarfs, hats, and coats so they can keep warm.

Tres Colores:

Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase

I've often heard

A mystery, now it's clear as it can be

Rosada:

So this is love?

The two continues flying, until they reach the top of the mountain. The continues to go down as they reach the top of the mountain.

Tres Colores:

Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase

I've often heard

A mystery, now it's clear as it can be

The two finally reach the top of the mountain and sit down on the snow to see the sun has sets until it's completely dark.

Rosada:

That this is love!

Rosada:

Yes, it's love!

Just then, beautiful colors of light appears in the sky. Tiger Lily gasps in amazement to see the bright colors. This is Thorax surprise for her.

Azul and Verde:

(is love)

Rosada:

Yes, it's love!

Azul and Verde:

(is love)

Rosada:

It is what makes my life divine  
I'm shining and now I know

That I have the key to heaven

Thorax and Tiger Lily take each other's hoof, and begin to fly in the air. Then they both begin to dance together as they fly in the air during the aurora night.

Rosada:  
I have wings

Azul and Verde:

(heart has wings)

Rosada:

I can fly

Azul and Verde:

(fly)

The two then stop to see the beautiful colors the aurora is changing to as the snow fall down the sky.

Rosada:  
And touch the stars in the sky

Azul and Verde:  
(Star in the sky)

The two look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Rosada:  
This is the miracle, you dreamed!  
This is Love!  
Azul and Verde:

(So this is love)

The two then give their muzzle a nuzzle with smiles on their faces.

Rosada:  
This is the miracle, that I dreamed  
So this is love!

Finally the two give each other a kiss.

Tres Colores:

Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase

I've often heard

A mystery, now it's clear as it can be

Rosada:

So this is love?

When the two separate their lips, Thorax takes out a small black box and presents it to Tiger Lily.

Tres Colores:

Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase

I've often heard

A mystery now it's clear as it can be

Rosada:

So this is love?

Thorax uses his magic to open the box to reveal a jewel of a tiger lily that is attached to a silver chain.

Tres Colores:

Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase

I've often heard

Rosada:

(So this is love?)

Tiger Lily gasps to see the necklace and smile at Thorax. Thorax then uses his magic to slip the necklace over Tiger Lily necks and clips it on.

Tres Colores:

A mystery, now it's clear as it can be

Rosada:

So this is love?

Tres Colores:

Until tonight,

Rosada:

(so this is love?-uuh)

Tres Colores:

love was a word part of a phrase

I've often heard

A mystery now it's clear as it can be

Later on, Thorax, Tiger Lily, and little Snowdrop are fast asleep next to the fireplace that is burned out.

Rosada:

So this is love?

So this is love?

Mmm-mmm-mmm...ah

The three continue to sleep happily as the snow slowly falls all over the empire. It may be an unexpected weather to happen at this time of year, but it end up being perfect. Thorax and Tiger Lily love fully bloom and actually kissed for the first time. Feels like nothing and nopony can ever separate them.

Meanwhile at the changeling hive, the two soldiers are having a conversation with Queen Chrysalis about the information about the royal couple and child of the Crystal Empire. However, the queen is shocked to hear the other information about what the two soldiers have seen.

"Thorax… and an alicorn mare… together," Queen Chrysalis says looking stunned.

"Yes. We saw them both together," One of the changelings say.

Then the other one says, "We were just as surprised as you are. What's more that out of all the mares Thorax has met and become infatuated is had to be an alicorn."

Queen Chrysalis takes in the information her changelings have explain to her. She is surprised that a changeling and a pony are getting into a relationship. What's more, the pony is an alicorn more.

Queen Chrysalis creates a smirk on her face, "It's funny, I never thought there would be another alicorn here. And what's more, she seems to have fallen in love with that little traitor. I willing to bet her love will be delicious when I get my hooves on her."

"Do you want us to bring her here right away," The first one asks.

"Not yet. We need to think this carefully in order to capture her and the other important ponies in Equestria. For now, I need you to head back to continue your spying on the rulers of the empire. I'll have some of my soldiers in Ponyville keep an eye on Princess Twilight and her friends, along with that new alicorn," Queen Chrysalis commands.

The two bow their heads and fly out of the hive to continue their. Queen Chrysalis begin to show an evil grin because she is going to have a special pony with love that will end up being her meal. A pony in love with a changeling. She thinks this is going to be interesting.

 **So this is Love by Cheetah Girls.**


End file.
